Te quiero
by Project Revolution
Summary: (Re subida con cambios) (Imagen de Stacy Adler) Algo imposible los quema, y no pueden evitar el fuego abrasador. Es difícil cuando un mundo entero está en su contra, pero pueden triunfar... Tan solo tienen que evitarlo y luchar.
1. Prologo

_N. de la A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como ha ido todo? Mucho tiempo que me ausente me dejó completamente desactualizada. Tuve ciertos problemas con la cuenta, sin poder entrar y sin siquiera poder actualizar. Seguí algunas de las historias de los demás autores y déjenme decirles que son increíbles. Ary Lee, si estas leyendo, eres increíble y realmente lamento lo que sucedió con uno de los capis. Mi memoria de mosquito me jugó una de las malas y bueno… En fin, he aquí una historia, algo corta por el principio, que espero que prometa mucho. Es un pequeño regalo a todos los seguidores (aunque sean poquitos los que tengo) que no han sabido de mi en meses y espero que les guste._

 _Pasando a lo referente a esta historia; tomé algunas de las referencias de las novelas del RE (como ya hice en el pasado) y las mezclé con este universo que creo. La Tía de Sherry, se nombra en la novela de_ **La ciudad de los muertos,** _pero decidí cambiarle el nombre. En cuanto a la pareja, ¡es lo que realmente tienen que ser! El final de la campaña en el RE6 nos deja claramente que algo sienten estos dos. En fin, sin más, dejo el palabrerio del principio y los introduzco en la historia_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

" _Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal". Madre Teresa de Calcuta._

* * *

Tecleando suavemente en su computador portátil, Sherry se encontraba ligeramente en paz. Ya no tenía las presiones de antes como con Simmons. Ahora podía dedicarle mas tiempo al pequeño proyecto personal, aquel que durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera dedico media hora. Simmons le mantenía constantemente bajo vigilancia. Muchas páginas Web- junto con el Blog en el cual ahora era una de las mejores escritoras- estaban bloqueadas, y cada vez que le exigía una razón, siempre era por su seguridad o por su bien. Acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio rebelde detrás de su oreja mientras pensaba que más escribir.

Le agradaba escribir un poco; inclusive había vendido una de sus primeras obras a un conocido periódico de Washington junto con una historia corta navideña al The New York Times. Había recibido una suma de dinero, no muy alta, pero le ayudaba a pagar las cuentas. También, junto con el trabajo que Simmons en pocas ocasiones le había dado, se pagaba uno de los mejores cursos de escritura de la universidad. Pero no era de agrado de este, claro.

Su tía Sunshine- o Sunny, como pedía que le llamasen- Le había rogado que se marchara de allí, ya que tanto tiempo tardaba en siquiera mantener una comunicación con ella, de tan solo tres minutos que no alcanzaba para relatarle algunos sucesos importantes de la vida en el sur. No quería reconocer lo que ahora Sunny le decía; no quería volver a hablar del tema de Simmons ni siquiera de Wesker o de Raccoon City. No quería ver la realidad que ahora se tenía que plantear. No era exactamente la lista que ella había ideado.

Además, siempre oía la misma historia por parte de sus tíos quienes tanto tiempo lucharon por su custodia. Ella los adoraba muchísimo, y ellos a ella, pero a veces era sofocante. Siempre recalcaban el hecho de que los hubieran amenazado con matar a algún miembro de su familia si seguían insistiendo con su custodia. O que pudieran hacerle algún daño a ella o diciéndoles que jamás la volverían a ver. Que los habían sobornado por una cuantiosa cifra para que desistieran en el plan de adopción…

Sherry meneó la cabeza, exhalando un corto suspiro. También recordó su adolescencia. Siempre había sido objeto de burlas por parte de sus compañeros de escuela por ser la "chica huérfana" o la más extraña de todas las demás. También pensó en sus más cercanos amigos, los cuales habían padecido maltratos similares perpetrados por el resto de la clase. Sonrió. Sería entretenido incluir algunos párrafos de su propia experiencia en la nueva historia que estaba creando, junto con un comentario de los adelantos tecnológicos para el principio del 2015. Era increíble que hubiera terminado su vida así.

Recordó unos meses antes del Desastre de Raccoon. Siempre había soñado con ser alguna especie de relatora o una brillante escritora. Su padre, por el contrario, prefería que fuera una brillante médica en el hospital local o quizás en algún otro mejor… siempre fue lo que William quería. Annette no opinaba al respecto, manteniendo siempre una postura neutra. Recordó haberle dicho a Claire todo aquello, en un encuentro casual que había tenido lugar unos años después de todo lo sucedido en Raccoon. Claire, con su apoyo incondicional, le había dicho que siguiera lo que quisiera y que no se viera atrapada por las opiniones de los demás.

Asintió, mientras le daba el visto bueno a una de sus nuevas obras. Estaba esperando alguna llamada de Bridgette, su compañera de trabajo. Aunque sus familiares le dijeran que abandonara las fuerzas del gobierno, era ya muy difícil. Se había encariñado con la gente que trabajaba allí. Era como una gran familia, siendo todas esas personas que la componían muy importantes para ella. Se levantó de la confortable silla de escritorio con las piernas entumecidas. Cerró la tapa del portátil y se encaminó hacia la cocina con paso lento. Necesitaba desesperadamente un té.

Se preguntaba cuando y como se había vuelto tan amante del té; y más se preguntaba por qué siempre lo tomaba a la misma hora.

Tomó la tetera de un acero pintado en blanco, con unas bonitas rosas pintada sobre ella. Se acercó al grifo, pensando en uno de los hombres más odiosos que jamás hubiera conocido pero, a la vez, una de las mejores personas que jamás conoció.

Jake.

No recordaba el momento en el cual se había vuelto loca por él. Pensar que en Edonia le había fastidiado bastante… pero luego, de alguna manera inexplicable y poco a poco, se había enamorado de él. La edad no los acompañaba en mucho si querían formar una relación estable. Hacía poco que ella había pasado los veinte y ocho años, y Jake había cumplido los veinte y dos el pasado mes de agosto. Era extraño, aunque, no imposible.

En su tiempo viajó, tomándose una semana libre de todo el trabajo que llevaba en sus hombros en el viejo escritorio de caoba de su trabajo, visitando de nuevo la ciudad que antaño estaba en ruinas. Ahora, poco a poco, la gente sobreviviente de la Ciudad Central restablecía el nuevo orden y paz, junto con las reformas en los edificios administrativos más importantes de todos. Las casas comenzaban a ser reconstruidas y todo fue tomando la forma de una pequeña ciudad.

Cerró el grifo, encendió la hornilla a fuego mínimo y se sentó en una de las encimeras de su cocina. Estas eran de un color crema, con azulejos de color blanco haciendo un agradable conjunto. Encendió el televisor, esperando encontrar algo entretenido que ver. El titulo del noticiario era un tanto gracioso e irónico.

"Inédito: Una mujer de 42 años que esperaba trillizas da a luz por sorpresa a cuatrillizas idénticas"

Sonrió. _Tengo un muy extraño sentido del humor._ Recordó, sin querer, de nuevo al muchacho con un humor tan peculiar como el suyo; Jake le mensajeó la noche anterior, comentándole que en unos días viajaría a EUA de visita. Solo a ella. Sentía unas mariposas en su estomago al pensar en él. No hacía mucho que había probado sus labios y ansiaba más. Él no era exactamente alguien feo y siempre se preguntaba por qué ella. Por qué le había elegido. ¿Sería el destino? ¿Algo premeditado desde el pasado? ¿O simplemente la atracción que tenían los seres humanos?

Miró por la ventana, aún con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Afuera, el sol quemaba en un típico día de verano. Los 33 grados de temperatura se hacían notar. Los pájaros, al resguardo del sol en las copas frondosas de los árboles, entonaban lo que ella llamaba "melodía del verano" Era agradable sentarse fuera, con un vaso de agua fría, al resguardo de los últimos rayos del sol solamente para escuchar el canto. Había instalado debajo de un árbol cercano una casa de pájaros; hecha por ella y colocada hacía unos días atrás gracias a la ayuda de Kimberly, su intima amiga.

Recordó –desgraciadamente- que en su antiguo hogar también hubo una muy similar a aquella. Su rostro tomó una expresión de añoranza, pensando en sus padres.

No los odiaba, es más, había dejado de hacerlo; comprendiendo que solo eran buenas personas. De alguna manera… Había hablado con su terapeuta sobre aquello en contadas ocasiones, siempre con el mismo resultado. La doctora Black le aconsejaba lo mismo: Pensar en las cosas buenas que hicieron por ella, intentar entender sus motivos y perdonar. Pero, ¿Cuan fácil es perdonar a alguien que te deja de lado cuando eres una niña? Eso no era lo que un autentico padre hacía por sus hijos. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

" _-Recuerda que ellos también te amaban mucho.- La doctora Black, una bajita señora que no llegaba a los cincuenta años, morena y con cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros junto con unos ojos oscuros con rasgo asiático y piel blanca cual porcelana, sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos pequeñas y delgadas su cuaderno de tapa verde. La bata de medico le llegaba hasta las rodillas, enfundadas en un pantalón de vestir negro en conjunto con una camiseta blanca. Tenía un aspecto serio, como siempre.- Las últimas palabras de tu madre lo describen. Ellos, aún así, te amaban._

 _Sherry giró los ojos, exhalando aire._

 _-Si, pero siempre que quería hacer una actividad con ellos, siempre tenían una excusa. Desde pequeña que no estaban conmigo- Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, irritada y con la necesidad de llorar.- Los únicos que siento que siempre estuvieron ahí fueron Leon y Claire_

 _-En eso aciertas y te equivocas- La doctora anotó algo, con pulso suave y rápido en su cuaderno –Busca el porqué._

 _Entrecerró sus ojos, clavándolos en la mujer._

 _-¿A qué se refiere?_

 _-Ya verás- Un timbre corto y alegre se escuchó del escritorio de la doctora. Esta sonrió y la miró atenta.- Hemos acabado por hoy. No te desveles hasta tarde descifrando lo que te dije."_

Sherry frunció el entrecejo buscándole el sentido a la última sesión. Sentía más que nada en el mundo que Claire y Leon siempre estuvieron con ella, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Compartieron juntos incontables charlas amenas sobre temas de distinto tipo. Rieron juntos, se enojaron y pasaron algunos días sin llamarse… pero por sobre todo se querían. Le habían brindado un calor incondicional desde el momento en que se conocieron y los adoraba tanto como si fueran sus padres; pero claro, no siempre habían estado ahí.

Sus padres, en cambio, estuvieron desde el principio de su existencia –" _Claro, si son mis padres"_ pensó- y le acompañaron en los momentos mas importantes de su infancia, le vieron crecer y pasar a la escuela primaria, le vieron llegar con las rodillas raspadas y con muecas de dolor; le vieron reír, llorar y le quisieron… pero solo en contadas ocasiones. Aunque, claro, no siempre estuvieron con ella. Siempre le habían dejado de lado, siempre les fue un poco menos importante que su experimento. Que el maldito trabajo. Frunció el ceño, pero desechó la ira que poco a poco le llenaba la mente.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, bajó de la encimera, al tiempo que escuchaba el agua hervir. Observó el retrato de una de las pocas fotografías que logró sacar de Raccoon, con sus padres, unos meses antes de que ellos murieran. Su rostro adoptó un semblante melancólico, triste, aunque no lo quisiera. Había visto el rostro delgado de su padre, le había visto sonreír y enojarse con ella. Vio la niña que fue y que ahora era una mujer, independiente y con una vida estable. Y vio a su madre, la cual le había brindado sonrisas cariñosas al momento de acostarla a dormir, habían ido juntas de compras mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y habían comido helado, mucho helado.

Siempre, aunque fuera en una hoja del portátil, se imaginaba el universo alterno que sabía que no existía. Se preguntaba que hubiera sido si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Automáticamente desechó esa estúpida e infantil idea esperando no resultar completamente dura consigo misma.

-Ya no quiero ser la niña que fui, no quiero volver a esa inseguridad- murmuró para sí, al tiempo que tomaba una tasa con flores y un saquito de té. Vertió el agua en la taza, que pronto se llenó del líquido humeante y de color marrón. Abrió un cajón próximo y tomó una cucharita de café junto con unos sobres de azúcar.

Se sentó en la mesa, con el televisor encendido y con el ventilador de techo funcionando; dejando caer una brisa de aire fresco. Dejó caer el azúcar dentro de la bebida humeante y revolvió el líquido con una marcha lenta pero estable. El mueble donde se encontraba el televisor de pantalla plana era grande, con muchos armarios y acoplaba muy bien el sonido. El color claro de la madera, junto con las copas y los platos de porcelana, las especias y algunas galletitas saladas le daban el toque de un bonito y algo adorable mueble de cocina. Además quedaba realmente lindo con los demás muebles.

Comenzó a pasar canal tras canal, disconforme con los programas que estaban pasando.

-Martes y no hay nada…

Suspiró, algo molesta, mientras daba un sorbo al líquido. Con una mueca, dejó una serie de videos graciosos, esperando que le quitaran el aburrimiento. Sonrió ante algunos chicos que, practicando skate, se caían y se golpeaban. Siguió mirando, mientras daba sorbos a su té.

El teléfono sonó, quitándola del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido. Lo tomó y comprobó el número. Kimberly.

-¿Diga?- contestó con desgano.

-¿Qué no tienes identificador de llamadas? No me atiendas como si no quisieras hablar conmigo.

-Ya, tonta. ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?- Sonrió

-Nada, para decirte tres cosas, dos son buenas y una mala… bueno, son cuatro al final de cuentas.- Sherry frunció el ceño, nuevamente.- ¿Arrojo las buenas primero o las malas?

-Como tú quieras…

-La primera de las buenas es que te llamaba por que el editor de The Washington Post llamó esta mañana, y los de centralita me lo pasaron. Aceptaron una de tus nuevas obras junto con tu último artículo. ¡Felicidades Shakespeare! Te embolsas otros tres grandes.- La joven rió. Nunca se esperó tan buena noticia. Dio por sentado que jamás le aprobarían la última historia que había envidado, y menos el articulo, que tanto trabajo y migrañas le había dado.

-¡Esa es una muy buena noticia! ¡Gracias Kim, por darme la mejor de todas!

-Y como tu secretaria, quiero uno de esos grandes que te llevas a los bolsillos.- Contestó con voz risueña.

-En tus sueños Evans. ¿Y la otra buena?

-Nada importante, solo que TU galanazo llamó hoy… pero como eres holgazana y estas de vacaciones, tuve el gusto de responderle- ¿Jake llamaba a su trabajo? Eso era nuevo. Sherry sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes blancos- Dijo que adelantaría sus vacaciones unos días y vendría a ver ese culito bien formado que llevas.

-Kim que asco… solo somos amigos…- Se ruborizó automáticamente, no esperaba que pillara tan rápido sus sentimientos por Jake. Y tampoco quiso ser tan obvia en el trabajo…

-Si, rubia, en tus sueños… No soy una idiota ¿Sabes?- Respondió con un enfado fingido.

-A veces lo eres…- Murmuró

-Sigue hablando, que Jake será mi nuevo marido en dos días.

-Repito, sigue soñando Kim.- musitó en voz baja.- Y sigo repitiendo ¿La otra?

-Bueno…- Kimberly titubeó unos segundos- Tendrás que asistir a la cena de gala de la división. Los jefes insisten que como agente del gobierno tienes que aparecer. No hay peros, no hay excusa. Si te enfermas, igual tienes que presentarte. No hay forma de evadir esta. Hay que dar la visión de lo bien que estamos como división ante Lenard- El presidente, pensó. Era un buen tipo y era muy apto para su cargo. En su carrera política ganó como senador y decidió apostar a más. Ganó en las elecciones del año anterior con muy buena crítica por parte de todos… pero aún así era un tipo aburrido. Su rostro no expresaba calidez alguna y parecía hacer que cada discurso sonara como una nana de cuna.

-Mierda…- masculló, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre la dura mesa.- Tú sabes tan bien como yo sé mi nombre, que ese evento es el MÁS ABURRIDO del siglo.- Frotó su frente con exasperación. Le importaba poco que fuera uno de los eventos que solo la Elite de su división fuera la que pudiera asistir. Y realmente le importaba poco su carrera de altos elogios. NO deseaba asistir.

-Opino igual hermana, pero los grandes dicen que se debe asistir… ¿Sabes? No siento deseos de perder mi empleo. Leroy me mataría… Este es el más estable desde los últimos siete años. Y no somos las únicas que odian asistir. Medio reparto de la oficina esta con la misma opinión que nosotras. Hay que aguantarse esta vez…- Suspiró Kim, al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, lo se…- Con evidente exasperación, tomó otro sorbo de su tibio té. Tenía que apurarse o se enfriaría. Solo quedaba una noticia y tendría que ser alguna realmente mala para contrarrestar el efecto de la anterior. Solo Dios sabía que ella no quería asistir.- ¿Y la última?

Kim carraspeó con la garganta; era una noticia realmente molesta y triste; por nada del mundo quería anunciarle que volvería al servicio. Titubeó un instante más y soltó

-Tienes que volver al campo. Un nuevo brote ha surgido por la zona de Nevada y quieren que tú junto con el muchachito vallan allí.

-¿¡Qué!?- El mundo se detuvo en ese instante para la muchacha, con una frenada tan brusca, que ella había resultado herida. Había dicho que no quería volver al campo que solía corresponderle a Leon por el plazo de por lo menos unos tres años. Todavía no se recuperaba de forma completa a la decepción de China. –Co… ¿Cómo paso? Kim, exigí no volver a ese estilo de trabajo.

-Lo se, bonita, pero así dijo Adams. No me atrevo a cuestionar a ese tipo ni en sueños Sherr… Dicen que para la semana que entra tienes que estar lista, tanto física como emocionalmente.- Titubeó, sin saber que más decir.

-Dios… Mierda, mierda y ¡Mierda!- Golpeó con brusquedad contra la mesa, furiosa. –No tienes la culpa y no mereces los gritos de esta vieja loca que soy…- Sonrió, con los ojos muy apretados.- Gracias por las bombas Kim… Nos vemos mañana…-

Después de despedirse, Sherry se recostó en el sofá de su sala de estar. Estaba cansada. Realmente cansada. De un momento a otro sintió haber envejecido unos diez años. _¿Por qué Jake en todo esto? ¿Por qué no respetaron mis deseos? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_. Apretó fuertemente las manos, cerradas en un puño. Estaba frustrada, furiosa y cansada. Para nada una linda combinación…

Por primera vez en sus veinte y nueve años de vida, la joven sintió muchísimas ganas de correr y nunca parar… Jamás volver a ser vista. Una lagrimilla solitaria descendió de sus ojos y corrió rápidamente por su mejilla.


	2. Capitulo 1

El dolor de cabeza estaba matando lentamente a Sherry, dejándola completamente exhausta. Las malas noticias de la tarde anterior la habían dejado frustrada. ¿Quién diría que la vida puede cambiar de esa manera, de un momento a otro? Con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo, abrió su armario, mientras debatía mentalmente que podía llevar. Lo más apropiado para una cena de ese calibre era, obviamente, algo no muy escotado; no muy corto y claro, no muy llamativo. Pero también estaba la opción opuesta que sin dudas le llamaba mucho más la atención.

 _¿Vestido negro, aburrido y en corte "primera dama"? ¿O atrevimiento color carmín?_

Lo que menos quería era restarle atención a lo que el presidente pudiera decir. Eso estaba claro. Pero, como la mayoría de las damas que asistirían esa misma noche a la cena irían de negro, no le quedaba mucha opción. El color claro no le agradaba, y el negro lo consideraba "para un funeral"… Desenfundó ambos vestidos de las bolsas plásticas, admirando a cada uno. El cabello le goteaba y emanaba un suave perfume floral.

Admiró ambos vestidos, sintiéndose confundida. Decidió avanzar por lo elemental, que sin dudas le ayudaría un poco con el tiempo…

* * *

El vuelo, de por sí, había sido aburrido. Un niño lloriqueó incansablemente hasta casi el final del vuelo, un hombre –que se había sentado atrás suyo- pateó su asiento incansablemente. También, el ave metálica sufrió turbulencias la mayor parte del viaje, dejándolo agotado y desganado. No dejaba de bostezar, mientras esperaba sus dos míseras maletas. Mucha gente, al igual que él, esperaba. Las conversaciones giraban en torno a cualquier clase de tópicos que no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

Todavía recordaba la última vez que la había visto, y sin duda, le provocaba algo que jamás había sentido. ¿Era eso amor? Un poco imposible, pero quizás lo era… Extrañaba a la "súper chica" y sin dudas sería grato volverla a ver. Sonrió para sus dentros mientras seguía con la mirada la banda que portaba todas las maletas, de los distintos pasajeros. El impulso que lo había empujado a viajar, dejando una ciudad en plena reconstrucción, todavía se mantenía en pie. Había sido de un día a otro, dejándolo a él mismo lleno de confusión, aunque muy gratificante. Mas de un año había pasado ayudando a levantar muros, construir edificios públicos –que durante la guerra civil fueron destruidos- y ayudado con los cuerpos de las pobres victimas.

Había aportado su granito de arena en una sociedad completamente destruida. Y no había aceptado nada a cambio. Esa misma mujer, a la que tanto quería, le había enseñado algo muy valioso: no ser arrogante y ser humilde con los demás. Y sin duda no se arrepentía de ello. Ver las caras de agradecimiento de los ciudadanos de Edonia, era lo que quería. Divisó a lo lejos el nuevo cargamento de maletas. Caminó unos pasos hasta situarse al lado de una simpática pareja. Las escenas de amor en público se le antojaban un poco empalagosas e impropias, pero no era su relación. Poco a poco, la fila se acercaba más y más.

Tomó su equipaje –que había salido primero- y pidió un taxi. En el hotel lo esperaban con un buen banquete, o eso había encargado. Ansiaba comer algo, quitarse la ropa del viaje, darse una ducha y finalmente dormir como Dios manda. Afuera de la terminal, el calor era sofocante. Lo bastante como para dejar que el sudor se acumulara y formara gotas. Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo trasero y vagó por las imágenes que tenía en su memoria. No sabía cuando ni como, pero había una imagen de Sherry, con ropa casual y dejando ver una sonrisa reluciente, que le gustaba mucho. ¿Por qué la guardaba? Y lo más aterrador de todo ¿Por qué la estaba dejando de fondo de pantalla?

Un coche blanco se paró. El chofer bajó y con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro, tomó el equipaje y lo guardó todo en la cajuela. Indicó a donde debía ir, y siguió entreteniéndose con su "juguete electrónico"

Pensó en escribirle algo a Sherry informándole que ya estaba en camino al hotel, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Era algo irracional y poco propio de él. Además, ¿No se suponía que era una especie de sorpresa? Apagó la pantalla y se quedó dubitativo, mirando por la ventanilla. Saboreando el suave frío del acondicionador de aire del coche.

* * *

Con un bonito vestido sin tirantes de color rojo y con una abertura hasta la rodilla; un maquillaje para nada llamativo y unos bonitos zapatos a juego con el vestido – y junto con un collar y aretes-, Sherry descendía elegantemente del coche, conducido por el esposo de su mejor amiga. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Era lo más sensato de todo. Dejó a sus compañeros con la boca abierta, que parecía que babearían de un momento a otro. De cualquier forma, la mayoría eran casados. Las demás mujeres la miraban con envidia en sus ojos. Los camarógrafos, que esperaban del otro lado de la valla de seguridad, admiraron su belleza casi hollywoodense. Parecía una estrella.

Kim se le acercó y la tomó del brazo. La chica, de pelo negro lacio y corto, llevaba un vestido simple, corte griego, de color azul marino. Complementaba con zapatos de tacón y joyas a juego.

-No sé si sabes, pero estas dejando ríos y ríos de baba detrás de ti.- Murmuró, en tono jovial.- Sherr, necesitas asistir así a las demás galas.

La rubia giró sus orbes azules.

-Kim, no sigas… Además, bien sabes que no es mi estilo. Si pudiera asistir en jeans y sudaderas…- Kim le propinó un codazo.

-No seas idiota. ¡Estas que matas! Y aunque pudieras asistir a las cenas de forma casual, aún así, no asistirías… ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no tengo razón!- Ambas se miraron y cruzaron el umbral de la gran puerta de marcos bañados en oro y diseños rococó.

-Nunca te lo voy a negar, pero así vestida, tendría un incentivo para asistir.

Kim refunfuño algo en voz baja.

-Mira, Sherry Birkin, si yo tuviera ese cuerpo sensual y delgado que tienes tú asistiría en bikini si pudiera. -La chica rió y la miró con cariño.- No digas que no sería capaz. ¡Mira el cuerpazo que tu mami y tu papi crearon! ¿Crees que no les encantaría verte así? ¡Eres la mujer más bella que conozco! No te cortes y viste así.- Se pararon en medio del salón de recepción. Leroy, el esposo de Kim, charlaba alegremente con uno de los secretarios del gobernador. La morena dejó ver un rostro malicioso- Asíque, quiero ver como traes tangas y dejas el sujetador en la oficina.

Ambas rieron. Un camarero pelirrojo y con algunas pecas, se detuvo a su lado, con una bandeja repleta de copas de champaña. Les ofreció una tímidamente, mientras registraba con los ojos a la bonita rubia. Estaba llamando mucho la atención. Y le intimidaba. Kim, sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó una copa a las manos; pero Sherry negó con amabilidad la propuesta. No estaba en condiciones de beber. No le apetecía, además. El muchacho les deseó una grata velada y siguió su rumbo.

-Debo admitir- Kim tomó un sorbo de champaña. Estaba fría y era dulce- Que estoy celosa de que todos te miren. Tengo cuerpo de madre y tu de joven… ¡Que desdicha la mía!- Gimió, fingiendo dramatismo.

-De cualquier manera no me gusta la atención. Recuerda que…

-No te gusta en lo mas mínimo llamar la atención… Lo se, lo se… A veces pareces un disco rayado.- Comentó. No entendía como, con ese cuerpazo de modelo, fuera tan… "puritana" ¡Y solo tenía veintinueve!- Amor, a tu edad yo andaba de aquí a allí, desnuda y llevando a Leroy a la cama. ¿Qué no piensas en buscarte una pareja?

Sherry titubeó. Solamente sentía sentimientos por un hombre, pero se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su alcance. Le molestaba que estuviera en esa situación. Era adulta, y podía salir con quien quisiera… Pero solo esperaba al indicado. Y si su cerebro no le mentía, Jake quizás no fuera. No solo era la diferencia de edad sino que era el estilo de vida. No le podía confesar sus sentimientos a Kim por él sino debería soportar las burlas, las preguntas y demás cosas.

-Podría… Pero todos los hombres son idiotas, Kim. Con Caleb lo comprobé.- la rubia jugueteó con la tela de su vestido. Aún se sentía furiosa por haber sido tan idiota para haberse sentido atraída por Caleb. Kim enarcó una ceja, y le sonrió ladinamente.

-Corazón ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lee no es precisamente el esposo perfecto, pero por lo menos nos queremos. Intenta algo así con alguien. Alguien que de verdad te haga saborear la vida como Dios lo solicita. Alguien que te de amor incondicional todos los días de tu vida. Y quien te deje jadeando luego de una noche lujuriosa…

-¡Kim!- La reprimió. La morena se echó a reír ante la reprimenda. –Dios, eres un asco…

-Pero no puedes negar que no te ríes conmigo, Sherr. Soy tu alma gemela…

-No, eres el diablo en persona- Comentó, enfadada. Kim no reprimió otro ataque de risa. Adoraba esas reacciones de jovencita asustada por parte de Sherry. Le resultaba muy divertido por eso comentaba aquellas cosas. Christina Salinas se acercó con una sonrisa y un bocadillo envuelto en una servilleta, enfundada en un clásico vestido blanco, con tirantes y volado en las puntas. Se abstuvo de preguntar que le sucedía a Kim por que, con la mirada asesina que le dirigía Sherry, suponía que le había hecho un comentario poco agradable.

-Deja en paz a mi antigua vecina, Kimberly Beebs. No la corrompas con tu mente pornográfica. – Christina, al igual que la muchacha de orbes azulinos, eran supervivientes de Raccoon. Fueron vecinas desde que los Birkin se habían instalado en la ciudad, y ambas crearon una sólida amistad. Lloraron perdidas, rieron ante los recuerdos e impartieron justicia con mano firme. Chris le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que sacudía a Kim que seguía riéndose.- Sherry, como tu fiel y más vieja amiga, aléjate de ella. No saldrá nada bueno si te le acercas demasiado.

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes. Pienso empujarla por las escaleras de la entrada y totalmente despatarrada sea la tapa de los diarios de mañana. –Kimberly cambió su semblante y quedó muy seria.

-Lo intentas y te caes conmigo, rubita… -Amenazó. Su mirada era jovial. Por algo Sherry tanto la quería. Su bolso vibró. Alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Dejó charlando a Chris con Kim, y lo abrió. Era pequeño, de color granate y con piedras incrustadas. Dentro tenía lo necesario. Su credencial, llaves, un peine, un poco de maquillaje y su infaltable amigo electrónico.

Lo tomó y observó. Seis mensajes nuevos. _¡Soy popular!_ Pensó. Pulsó la pantalla y una retahíla de mensajes de distintos emisores se abrió. _Leon, Claire, Jake, Chelsea y Moira._ El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver un mensaje del rubio. Se sintió extraña por un momento. Pero no debía olvidar donde estaba; o algo podría salir mal.

 _"¡Estas preciosa! Supongo que debería sentirme vieja por verte así vestida. Cuando subiste la escalinata dejaste fuego a tu alrededor. Supongo que aprendiste lo mejor de mí… Te quiero, ¡Y que pases una noche entretenida!"_ Claire, siempre con sus comentarios. Por algo tanto le quería. Y era cierto, la mayoría de sus clases de vestimenta eran por su recomendación; le había enseñado las proporciones justas y necesarias para determinadas ocasiones. Nunca encontraba las palabras para agradecerle. Mentalmente, le agradeció sus lecciones y cerró el mensaje. El día siguiente, iría con ella a tomar un café si no surgía nada de improvisto.

 _"Creo que tendrías que recordar que vas a ver al presidente, no a cazar solteros por allí. No lo olvides, rubia. Y, por cierto, te ves fenomenal. Saluda a Lenard de mi parte, y dile que mañana sin falta iré. Vuelve a casa antes de las once o no sales en un mes. Quedas avisada."_ Leon, Leon, Leon. Siempre igual. Sherry creía que nunca había cambiado. Siempre se había demostrado profesional y un poco seco, pero al final, siempre relucía su personalidad alegre. Y siempre con sus chistes… Se alegraba de volver a oír de él. Había estado muy ocupado con el tema de las amenazas al gobierno por parte de terroristas, y se había pasado sus días viajando a todos lados. Sonrió y se sintió complacida de haberlo conocido, mucho tiempo atrás.

" _¡Hola Sherry! ¡Papá, mamá, Polly y yo te vimos y llegamos a la conclusión que estás jodidamente hermosa! Recuerda que la semana que viene pasas a tomar algo por aquí, antes de marcharte. Asíque no pienses echarte atrás y toda esa mierda. Espero que lo pases muy lindo"_ No era exactamente una señorita hablando, pero la chica Moira era una gran persona. Sherry había dado con ella de casualidad un día mientras llevaba a Claire unos papeles. Su encuentro había sido de improvisto y desde ese momento, se mantuvieron en contacto. Y claro, no olvidaría tan rápido sus promesas. Le deseó mentalmente suerte y rezó por que su familia estuviera bien.

 _"Espero que te acuerdes de pedirle un autógrafo al presidente. Y no te olvides de cuidarte en la misión. Te quiero y mamá también. ¡Suerte! (Y si apareces con novio nuevo, no me extraña. Intenta no matarlo con tus poderes sobrenaturales)"_ No le cabía en la cabeza como una adolescente como ella pudiera ser así. La conocía desde bebé y parecía que el cinismo junto con la bondad de Chelsea le sentaba de maravilla. Era como su toque característico y la adoraba por ello. Sonrió.

 _"Hola, superchica, te acabo de ver en la tele y estas despampanante. Es muy suertudo el presidente por tenerte de agente. Te sienta bien el rojo. Saludos cordiales, Jake"_ Corto, seco, y sencillo. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Las mariposas en el estomago le bailotearon sin cesar y se sintió flotar. Los ojos celestes de la joven obtuvieron un brillo especial y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Sherry volvió sobre sus pasos al grupo de chicas que seguían charlando animadamente. Se mantuvo al margen, observando sus rostros y luego los invitados a la cena.

Su jefe estaba un poco más lejos y algunos amigos suyos se encontraban cerca de la mesa de bocadillos. Los camareros con bandejas repletas de copas y algunos vasos de fino cristal, iban y venían con un ritmo alocado. Agentes vestidos con trajes negros se mantenían alertas aunque no podía pasar nada. O eso suponía. El presidente junto con su vicepresidente y algunos gobernadores, saludaban a los invitados. El cabello negro azabache estaba salpicado por manchas blancas. Su sonrisa era sincera. Sería un buen dirigente. Un muchacho con atuendo de camarero completamente negro, se paró en medio de la estancia. Anunció que la cena ya estaba lista y que podían avanzar hacia el gran salón.

Kim se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Sherry y avanzaron entre el mar de gente que se unía a ellas. Christina fue junto a su pareja Oliver, según pudo ver la rubia en medio de tanto alboroto. Las voces se mezclaron en un solo canto y casi no se podía escuchar. Se sintió por un momento fuera de lugar. No le gustaba tanto ruido ni tanto gentío. Subieron una escalera y llegaron a un amplio recibidor. Todo estaba finamente decorado y sumamente arreglado. Casi no parecía un importante punto administrativo. Se adentraron en la estancia que serviría de comedor.

Como pudieron encontraron su mesa y para agrado de las mujeres, era cerca de la mesa principal. Sherry se acomodó en la agradable silla cubierta de una tela blanca con un listón grueso de color crema que la ajustaba al respaldo. La mesa era amplia, circular y con capacidad para doce personas. Decorada con un fino mantel blanco con arreglos de flores con rozas y velas de color dorado y vajilla de una fina porcelana, la redonda mesa se erguía majestuosamente. Kim se sentó a su derecha y Abraham, un simpático pelirrojo que se había unido a las filas hacía relativamente poco, a su izquierda. Este tenía unos cinco años menos que ella, aunque era muy maduro para su edad.

Una flota de camareros con bandejas repletas de vajillas con la cena salió de las puertas dobles que daban a la cocina. Una mujer rubia y de unos cuarenta años, les sonrió y poco a poco les dejó el menú. Ravioli con crema y estofado. ¡Y solamente era el primer plato! Era abundante y parecía delicioso.

Sus compañeros no esperaron un momento y cuando el último plato fue dejado, comenzaron a comer. Kim soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Según ella, era el éxtasis en alimento. Christina asintió y totalmente concentrada, continuó con el festín. Sherry llevó uno de los raviolis a su boca y degustó con tranquilidad. Sabía bien y era sencillo. Los platos eran deliciosos y se acabaron rápidamente. Realmente los chefs de elite eran los mejores. Los platos fueron retirados y Lenard, sonriendo ante las bromas de sus compañeros de gobierno se dirigió a un estrado, carraspeó con la garganta y acomodó los micrófonos.

-Buenas noches a todos- Comenzó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.- Espero que hayan disfrutado del fantástico platillo. Agradezco a Steven, nuestro fantástico cocinero.- Un grupo de periodistas ingresó a la estancia y se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de los invitados. Algunos camarógrafos junto con reporteros televisivos se posaron a los costados. Sherry creyó que le enfocarían en cualquier momento. Era muy reconocida –y todo gracias a que estuvo en uno de los juicios contra Umbrella- pese a no querer serlo.- Gracias por asistir a la cena de gala, y muchas gracias a los ciudadanos de este hermoso país por elegirme como su representante a nivel mundial. Lamentamos el hecho que ha acelerado las elecciones, pero también sabemos que es una llamada de atención a cada gobernante mundial. El bioterrorismo es un hecho que perjudica miles de personas, que deja familias destruidas y ciudades en ruinas.

El lamentable incidente de Raccoon City fue la primera llamada de atención. Fue la gota que finalmente derramó el vaso; y dejó una marca que no será borrada de la historia. Lamentablemente buenos ciudadanos perdieron la vida en algo que no debería haber sucedido. Confiamos excesivamente en corporaciones que finalmente traicionaron la confianza de la gente. Traicionaron a todos a nivel mundial. Pero tomamos medidas, y aquellas medidas fueron la justicia que las familias afectadas merecían. Actualmente, el mundo se encuentra bajo la constante amenaza de grupos de terrorismo que buscan tomar el control de una forma completamente espantosa.

Con este mandato que me fue concedido, voy a erradicar el bioterrorismo de este país. Y con ayuda de las demás naciones, junto con los agentes de las organizaciones como la BSAA y Terra-Save, erradicaremos finalmente el horrible bioterrorismo- Aplausos y vítores de los presentes se hicieron resonar ante aquellas palabras. La gente realmente creía en sus promesas y esperaba que fueran completamente ciertas.- Dentro del plano económico, exaltaremos las ventas dentro del mercado internacional. Buscamos mantener el estilo de finanzas que caracterizó a este país desde hace muchas décadas. Los trabajadores tendrán un salario más uniforme, no tendrán que sufrir por las bajas pagas.

Trataremos de erradicar de una vez la pobreza que existe. Crearemos viviendas y trabajos para aquella gente que no dispone de los recursos necesarios para obtenerlos por su propia mano; también, desbarataremos y detendremos aquellos que comercializan y juegan con la vida de los jóvenes y las personas; lucharemos contra los estupefacientes y conduciremos al país hacia nuevos horizontes.

Sherry no creía muy posible algunos puntos ¿Algún presidente realmente luchó contra las drogas y el tráfico de personas? Que ella recordara, solamente fueron promesas de campaña. Esperaba no ser la única de la mesa que pensara igual. Finalmente, Lenard finalizó aquel emotivo y prometedor discurso. Saludó a los ciudadanos americanos y los aplausos de los presentes no tardaron en hacerse oír. El presidente volvió a su mesa y la cena continuó. Pero tenía un gusto amargo, como que algo no resultaría ser como era. Tan solo esperaba no estar equivocada. Dejó que una expresión neutra se adueñara de su rostro, blanco como la nieve y terso. Bebió un sorbo de agua y dejó que la noche siguiera su curso.

* * *

El rubio había visto como descendía del coche desde la televisión, mientras comía algo de bistec asado con patatas y judías. Se deleitó ante la preciosa imagen que tenía desde aquella pantalla plana. El vestido rojo le sentó de maravilla y sin dudas era una mujer hermosa. Seguramente, la más hermosa que jamás había visto. Todavía no comprendía a su mente; no comprendía como podía haberle enviado aquel mensaje pese a que quiso hacerlo. Cortó otro trozo, mientras la periodista seguía informando en directo del discurso en la cena de gala. La castaña no tenía el grado de belleza que la chica. Y era a la vista de Jake, muy obvio. Había dejado el canal por mera curiosidad y para sentirse un poco más "americano". Las noticias no diferían en mucho con los de su ciudad natal y casi se sintió como en casa.

Llevó aquel trozo a su boca, saboreándolo. Había aprendido mucho y todo gracias a aquella chica. Ahora gozaba un platillo, y gozaba muchas mas cosas que antes le parecían una estupidez. Se recostó en la silla y observo el discurso del tipo nuevo. Como todo político, estaba lleno de promesas, ilusiones y cosas que jamás pasarían. Lo sabía por mano propia. Edonia había sido, en su momento, una nación prospera. Pero los malos gobernantes, junto con la gran influencia de Umbrella, la habían desbaratado por completo.

Su tierra natal estaba resurgiendo de las cenizas y poco a poco se recuperaba de aquel duro golpe. Tan solo deseaba que su madre pudiera apreciar aquello. Su mirada se ensombreció por unos instantes. Seguía teniendo el corazón con un pesar inimaginable. Si tan solo hubiera ganado dinero un poco antes…

Meneó la cabeza y dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. De golpe, su apetito voraz se había ido. Se sentía lleno; sin ningún tipo de ansia por probar otro bocado. El tipo que era el nuevo presidente se veía sincero, pero así eran todos cuando recién comenzaban su cargo. Así era en la tierra del Tío Sam. Le importaba un bledo lo que sucediera en aquel país, pero no podía evitar averiguar solo por su curiosidad. Rió al escuchar la promesa de la erradicación del bioterrorismo. Eso era completamente estúpido. ¿Y el resto del mundo qué? Había más naciones que buscaban guerras del tipo biológico. Y ese tal Lenard Smith lo sabía. Solo era la típica mentira que mantenía al circo a raya.

Simplemente, Pan y Circo.

Abandonó su posición en la pequeña mesa del comedor, apagó el televisor y se recostó en la mullida cama. El día siguiente sería un largo día. En Edonia eran las 6 AM. Y siempre acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde… Se relajó y el sueño poco a poco le fue venciendo. Concilió aquel preciado estado pero fue extraño. Un hombre alto, con una tunica negra, estaba frente a él. No podía moverse. El sujeto tenía un cabello rubio o blanco aunque no sabía decir con seguridad. Este lo observaba… Inmóvil.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ Logró articular, pese al temor que le embargaba el interior. Este no respondió. No le interesaba. Se parecía mucho a él. Jake tembló de ira. No soportaba que alguien hiciera eso.

Despertó en medio de la madrugada sudando a mares. Se sentía inmovilizado y observado. Decidió que ducharse era la mejor solución a todo. Se encaminó al baño, pensando en quién era aquel hombre.


	3. Capitulo 2

Con una copa casi vacía de un riquísimo champaña, la joven de cabellos dorados conversaba animadamente con un gobernador. El hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, de cabellos azabache salpicados por franjas de tono blanco, con arrugas y un sentido firme de la educación, se mostraba interesado por lo que la muchacha de ojos azules decía. Si tenía alguna intención más con ella, estaba en una posición errónea. La cena era fantástica, pero se acercaba el cierre. Kevin Rotman, su jefe y encargado de asignarle trabajos ya había conversado con ella el asunto de la nueva misión. Se encontraba tranquilo y le aseguró que sería más fácil de lo que ella creía. Pero siempre decía lo mismo.

Le daba igual. Hasta entonces, le había extendido el plazo de preparativos; por lo menos, pensaban que ella necesitaría plantearse algunas cosas. De cualquier forma, Sherry aprovecharía para continuar con su pequeño proyecto del cual esperaba grandes cosas. Solo le faltaban dos capítulos más, y finalmente, todo habría acabado.

Los editores del New York Times junto con los muchachos del Washington Post se habían mostrado contentos y orgullosos de enviar su trabajo, y le había dado un poco más de reconocimiento. Pero lo único que quería era demostrar su poder como escritora. El gobernador de Carolina del Sur le estrechó la mano con cariño y se despidieron. Las sesiones extraordinarias entrarían en vigencia mañana por la mañana. Lo observó alejarse y bebió lo poco que quedaba de su champaña. Estaba deliciosa y bien fría. Dejó la fina copa y volvió a su mesa. Algunos se habían marchado ya, alegando que mañana tendrían que despertarse temprano y cuidar de sus familias. Christina y Kim aún permanecían charlando, cada una por su cuenta. Se acomodó el vestido y dejó que su cuerpo se posara suavemente con una finura única y casi típica suya -cuando quería- claro.

Dejó que su cuerpo descansara un momento y desajustó sus zapatos. Llevar tacones era realmente agotador. Jugueteó con la sortija que llevaba en su mano derecha, que perteneció a su tía. Era una pieza con valor sentimental pero sencillo. Con una incrustación de rubí, con bodes con pequeños diamantes y bañado en oro comprendía un hermoso ejemplar, único. Fue un regalo por el recibimiento en la carrera de abogada por parte de su padre, el cual su tía pensó que se vería mejor en ella. Dejó que su mirada vagara por cualquier parte, escuchando el murmullo de las charlas de los presentes. No se percató que el mismo presidente se encontraba detrás de ella.

El hombre le palmeó un hombro y volteó sobresaltada. Ya era un completo acto reflejo. El hombre con rasgos aristocráticos, le dedicó una sonrisa. Aún sentía su corazón martillearle en el pecho. Disimuladamente se colocó sus zapatos y se puso de pié.

-Buenas noches, agente Birkin- Comenzó con cariño típico de un padre, le tendió una mano amistosa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

-Buenas noches, señor presidente- Respondió y le sonrió. El hombre hizo un gesto y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la estancia. Algunas mesas comenzaban a quedar vacías, y otras solamente tenían la mitad de las personas. A la muchacha los zapatos le molestaban, estaban muy mal ajustados… Se obligó a no pensar en aquello y simplemente a mantener la compostura; no todos los días caminas por una hermosa habitación en compañía del presidente.

También sabía algo, que su encuentro sería retratado en alguna de sus historias y el periódico estaría maravillado.

-Verá señorita, pedí que usted asista a esta cena por que quiero comunicarle algunos asuntos que supongo que serán de suma importancia. Debido a un nuevo ataque del cual nos vemos involucrados a estar dentro, pedí la ayuda de la mejor agente del campo; junto con uno de los mejores mercenarios, que solo posea un tipo de sangre especial. El virus que se utiliza nos es desconocido y se rumorea que es una cepa variante del virus C. No sabemos muy bien aquel dato, pero proviene de una fuente fiable. Por lo que pude observar de usted, agente, es que resulta realmente buena en su trabajo posee las capacidades óptimas y además su sangre nos servirá para evitar muchas bajas. – Sherry frunció el ceño, y volteó la mirada a un costado.- Lamento haber sido muy brusco con usted, pero los altos mandos de los equipos que componen el ejercito aconsejaron que fuera usted quien protagonizara estos nuevos sucesos. También prometieron una generosa ayuda económica, junto con el lujo de no volver a pisar un campo como aquellos donde fue enviada.

Deseó fervientemente que aquello fuera cierto. Si resultaba que seguía resultándole útil al gobierno ¿Seguiría siendo su "conejillo de indias"? Deseaba para su vida algo más que solamente tener que ser un objeto…

-De cualquier forma- prosiguió, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho- creo que después de esto, no habrá ningún tipo de caso más de bioterrorismo. En el Capitolio lo creemos así. El Pentágono lo asegura, pero el FBI está preocupado por el aumento de casos del terrorismo. Los gobiernos de facto dentro de los países del Medio Oriente amenazan con bombas y con capturar a los soldados que se encuentran en el territorio.- El hombre suspiró.- Parece que aunque hagamos algo realmente bueno, siempre habrá algo peor debajo de la alfombra.

-Señor, con todo respeto y se que es uno de sus principales objetivos en su campaña, pero creo que el bioterrorismo será muy difícil de combatir. Este tomó dimensiones inimaginables desde el primer suceso. Está el mercado negro, junto con los líderes de las "sectas" terroristas que compran y venden los B.O.W como si fueran jugo de naranja. Además de la compra y venta se realiza casi exclusivamente en los países que están en vías de desarrollo. Y ellos son los que toman aviones y deciden atacar los demás países. Perdone mi falta de optimismo, señor, pero lo veo muy complicado.

El presidente se detuvo y le miró. Su mirada denotaba sinceridad y comprensión.

-Lo se, agente. Pero los miembros de la Unión Europea junto con los países de America del Sur y todo el continente de Oceanía, se unieron a la causa que fue planteada en mi último discurso. Están dispuestos a ayudar a nuestras tropas en esta cruenta batalla que se libra desde hace mucho tiempo; y créame, todos juntos somos una fuerza. La BSAA esta dispuesta a combatir una vez más, junto con Terra-Save y demás organizaciones que se encuentran librando una batalla contra este mal que nos persigue. Eso suma mucho más y, según la información que obtuvimos de un agente en cubierto en Sierra Leona, encontramos un potencial mercado.

Y como todo indica, podremos destruir a los malhechores que compran armas bioorgánicas. El mal tiene que acabar, agente, tal como acabó la Peste Negra. Como toda peste que decide posarse sobre las sociedades. Usted no se preocupe, pero un día va a observar el mundo y va a notar que los ciudadanos de todos lados podrán dormir con tranquilidad. Podrán dormir a sabiendas de que ya no existe una compañía como Umbrella o Neo-Umbrella.

La chica de cabellos dorados sintió como la duda y resignación se cernía sobre sus hombros. ¿De verdad todo sería así de sencillo? ¿Tan así lo creía Lenard?

-¿Pero que pasará con las compañías que no son lo suficientemente importantes como lo fue Umbrella, que aún hoy continúan experimentando con los despojos de esta? ¿Qué pasará con los científicos locos que decidan dar vida a un virus como aquel? ¿Y si algún loco decide reconstruir lo que antes fue una gran compañía farmacéutica? Hay que comprobar todos los detalles. No todos los investigadores tienen la mente limpia como para no jugar a ser dioses, y no crear virus que pueden matar a un humano- Sintió como la garganta se le secaba al pensar en su padre. Todavía recordaba la desilusión que se llevó al enterarse de su oscura verdad… Tan solo se lamentaba que él hubiera sido tan estúpido como para jugar a ser un dios- Gente con el perfil psicológico de un homicida, que es sumamente inteligente y comprende los principios de la virología puede construir de nuevo aquellas amenazas que con tanto esfuerzo logramos erradicar. Lo digo por experiencia propia…

El hombre estaba a punto de responder, pero un hombre, con traje negro y una sonrisa afable en el rostro le palmeó el hombro. Lenard volteó confuso y sonrió. Saludó a su viejo amigo y, con un apretón de manos, le presentó a la impecable agente. Sherry, intentando aparentar una conformidad natural, le sonrió y aceptó la mano del hombre. El presidente lamentó tener que dejar semejante conversación sobre ideologías y se despidió de ella. Los vio alejarse un momento después.

Hastiada y con deseos firmes de marcharse, se dejó caer en la silla. Kim había hablado con su esposo y le propuso una idea a la cual no podía rehusarse. Marcharse, en ese momento era lo que ella más deseaba. Los tres salieron del edificio luego de despedirse educadamente de todos; exhaustos y con los estómagos felices. Sherry subió al sedán y se relajó en el asiento trasero.

* * *

Un tiempo después, metió las llaves dentro de la cerradura. El claxon sonó y con su mano libre saludó por sobre su hombro. Ingresó en la estancia a oscuras, encendió una luz y arrojó todo sobre el sofá. Se quitó de manera rápida sus zapatos y los dejo rezagados por su living. Nunca se sintió más cómoda; el beso frío del suelo sobre sus pies era lo único que necesitaba. Lentamente se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes chequear su Blog. Todavía nada. De cualquier forma, lo bueno llega tarde; apagó todo y solamente dejó su luz de noche encendida. Tenuemente, la habitación estaba propicia para leer un libro. Pero no si ya eran las 2 AM. Bajó la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejó colgando en una silla. Se puso su pijama y se tumbó. Miró unos instantes el techo, tratando de no pensar de nuevo en su conversación breve con el presidente. Era de aceptar que su mirada no era optimista, pero aquel sentimiento en el estado más puro podía volverse demasiado. Volteó, dándole la espalda a la ventana que por las hendijas entraba la luz de la calle. Encaró su reloj y apagó la luz.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente sentía como se sumía en un sueño profundo.

Pero no fue un sueño tranquilo. Ella y Jake estaban en medio de una habitación infinita; la cual no tenía entrada ni salida. Ambos se miraban expectantes a que dijeran algo. Pero no podían hablar. No estaban solos en medio de aquel gigantesco lugar. Detrás del rubio una silueta apareció. Pero no podía distinguir que era. Tomó la forma de un ser humano pero no se parecía mucho. Sentía como detrás de ella crecía la misma figura. Temblaba, pero no sabía el porque. La figura detrás de Jake se convirtió en un rostro familiar… Ojos cansados, ojerosos, cabello rubio, bata de investigador… Y por sobre todo, aquella mirada acusadora que su padre tuvo tenido antes de transformarse. Sintió deseos de advertirle a Jake, pero este abrió los ojos como platos y no podía dejar de mirar la figura que estaba detrás de ella.

La mano cadavérica de su padre, quería tocar la espalda de Jake. Pero no era una mano con piel y carne, no, esta solamente era el esqueleto. ¿Acaso era la Muerte? Sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que ella sentía como un dedo huesudo se posaba sobre su espalda.

Dentro de ella un grito aterrador quería salir, pero no conseguía como dejarlo ir. _No… No… ¡No!_

-¡No!- Gritó, al tiempo que saltaba en su cama. La luz del sol se colaba por la persiana, y el reloj, que brillaba en la oscuridad, marcaba las 9 AM. ¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño? ¿Acaso la Muerte le había tocado la espalda? ¿Significaba algo realmente malo? Tenía la nuca y frente sudorosa y el corazón en su garganta. No había sido la primera vez que soñó algo así –antes de su incursión a Edonia, un sueño parecido se había manifestado- y había recibido una herida casi mortal cuando el avión que le transportaba cayó de los cielos.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la ducha. Algo le decía que necesitaba hablar con su más viejo amigo, Leon. Luego le llamaría pero antes necesitaba serenarse.

* * *

El amigo de todas y el enemigo de muchos, Leon, observaba como una inerte pila de papeles presagiaba arruinarle el día. Por lo menos, podía afirmar que apreciaba esa pila más de lo que apreciaba perder la vida en algún trabajo de campo. Pero sus rivales, claramente, no opinaban así. También, el eufórico amor de las mujeres de donde trabajaba, presagiaba que sería un completo dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no había sido más feo? Siempre tuvo pensamientos narcisistas sobre el mismo, pero ahora y más que nunca, deseaba dejar de ser el _Sex_ _Symbol_ que era. Él sabía que era hermoso y perfecto, pero no quería que las demás mujeres de su trabajo LO ACOSARAN INCANSABLEMENTE. Más gracioso aún era que pensaban que estaba casado. Y envidiaban a una mujer que no podía existir.

Se echó atrás en su silla, mientras el ruido de los claxons y los coches le llegaba como un murmullo apenas audible. Actualmente, ese sonido ya había logrado traerlo a una paz realmente extraña. Volteó y admiró la ciudad que parecía nunca cansarse del ritmo del trabajo. La Casa Blanca se erguía austeramente en frente a su trabajo. Y le resultaba un escenario pintoresco. Pensar que muchos matarían por tener el mismo trabajo que él llevaba. Y por eso, le agradaba de sobre manera ser quien era.

Pero solo se lamentaba de una sola cosa. Y esa cosa tomaba forma de persona con rasgos asiáticos. Ada, siempre ella. ¿Qué sería de su vida si se encontraran casados? ¿Debería dejar de pensar en ella? Cada vez que lograba decidirse en buscar una novia ella aparecía, y mentalmente lo dejaba extenuado. Pero el derecho a roce ya lo estaba agotando. Jenny, una simpática muchacha que trabajaba en atención al público a unos pisos debajo de el, era lo que él esperaba. Pero nunca olvidaría a Ada.

¿Debería ponerle punto final a algo que jamás existió? Seguramente, Claire y Sherry opinaban que sí. El teléfono detrás de él sonó, quitándole de sus ensoñaciones. Volteó rápidamente su confortable silla de color hueso y levantó el auricular.

-Agente Kennedy

-¿Esta es la línea de Solteros Narcisistas de Washington?- El tono afable de su rubia favorita le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa, rubia. Pero te recuerdo una cosa, tengo secretos tuyos que Claire no tardará en contar- Respondió a modo de amenaza Sherry rió

-Si lo pones así, puedo publicar en mi blog muchas cosas tuyas con Ada y con las cuales me ganaría algún Premio Nobel en literatura o algo.- Dijo, con tono malicioso.- Necesito hablar contigo hoy ¿Puedes a eso de las cinco?

-Si la pila que tengo frente a mi no me fastidia el día, creo que puedo lograrlo.- Contestó mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Nueve y media de la mañana. Podría lograr rebajar bastante aquella pila insufrible. -¿Sucedió algo?

-No, salvo que soñé con Jake y algo cadavérico tocó mi espalda, tal como sucede cuando algo malo va a suceder. Después la cena fue exquisita, aunque faltaba tu toque molesto en el medio.

El rubio se sorprendió y preocupó. Sherry solía tener pesadillas cuando algo malo le sucedería. ¿Algo malo podía pasarle?

-Puedo acortar el horario, si quieres. ¿Quieres, mejor, almorzar?

-Si no te es un gran problema, claro. ¿Doce y media?

-De acuerdo ¿Fitzgerald Restaurant?

-Si prometes no volver a pedir el especial de ajo EN TU VIDA, puedo considerarlo.- Respondió y unas carcajadas fuertes fueron arrancadas del rubio cenizo.

-Okay, okay… Sin especial de ajo. ¿Nos encontramos allí?- Inquirió

-Señor Kennedy, me complace anunciarle que ha hecho un trato.- Respondió risueña.- Hasta entonces.

El muchacho dejó el auricular, pero su sonrisa se vio cubierta por un manto negro. ¿Otra vez? Esta vez temía mucho por Sherry. Se removió inquieto, y comenzó a revisar y llenar los papeles. Tendría que apurarse.

* * *

Una vez levantado, duchado y luego de mirar las noticias locales, Jake se dispuso a salir a almorzar algo. No era su estilo despertarse temprano, y menos si estaba de vacaciones. Le habían recomendado un buen restaurante el cual se encontraba cerca de su hotel. Habían dicho que su bistec con patatas y garbanzos era el mejor, y más le valía probarlo. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y le echó llave, como siempre hacía. Caminó por el pasillo con paredes cubiertas de un feo papel de color blanco con unas rayas ocres, junto con una vieja moqueta gris y llamó al elevador. ¿Qué pediría? Lo que su presupuesto diera. No saldría a gastar mil millones en un almuerzo, solo había pactado gastar doscientos dólares en una buena comida, sin privarse del postre o una deliciosa cerveza. Repasó lo que la guapa muchacha que trabajaba en recepciones le había dicho, cuando una campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

Subió a bordo y se echó contra la pared frente a la puerta, cubierta por un espejo recién limpiado. También recordaba como la chica le había mirado, de arriba abajo, y supuso que esta sentía una atracción realmente fuerte por él. No era malo ser una persona con rasgos bonitos, pero un poco molesto era. De cualquier forma, no se acercaría a ella ni en un millón de jodidos años. Sonrió ladinamente y con una suave sacudida llegó a la planta baja. Salió y caminó hasta la salida, no sin antes dejar su llave y molestar a la chica insinuándose. Salió y observó como el mundo de Washington era. Coches, autobuses, taxis y gente por todos lados. Los edificios, que ya eran de unos setenta u ochenta pisos, se encontraban en su esplendor. La gente entraba y salía del banco, que estaba en la manzana de enfrente. El ritmo del trabajo estaba en su culmine en aquel momento. Enfiló hacia la izquierda, pasando por en medio de la gente normal que llevaban portafolios, bolsas o niños pequeños que iban a su clase del preescolar.

Jake los observó mientras caminaba tranquilamente, algún día, con su alguien especial, podrían llevar los niños así…

* * *

Ya sentada en una sencilla mesa con un precioso mantel color café para cuatro personas, Sherry esperaba con paciencia de monje sentada a su amigo Leon. Siempre había sido impuntual, pero esta vez se llevaba los premios mayores. Miró otra vez su reloj, viendo como las manecillas avanzaban lentamente. La camarera, con la característica educación que le daba nombre al lugar, amablemente le ofreció el menú dos veces. Pero con la misma amabilidad con la que se lo entrego, ella lo rechazó. Cruzó sus delgadas piernas, suspirando con frustración. ¿Todos los hombres eran así?

El aroma del lugar era delicioso. El sedoso aroma de una perfecta salsa boloñesa, junto con unas grasosas y poco saludables hamburguesas que, según lo que ella podía observar, se veían suculentas se mezclaban como las aguas de un río con la infinidad del mar. El lugar era pequeño, pero abarrotado de mesas. Poseía unos hermosos y muy altos ventanales que llegaban hasta el balcón de la segunda planta. Arriba, se encontraba el bar- café, donde algunos empresarios se reunían a trabar contratos importantes. El lugar poseía historia; el polémico presidente Clinton bebió un café en sus años más mozos, junto a su esposa e hija. Y varios accionistas de Google se reunieron con representantes de Android para comprar ciertas partes de la compañía.

Jugueteó con los cubiertos, sintiendo como la brisa fresca del acondicionador de aire rozaba su cabeza y mecía sus cabellos. Observó a su alrededor a las personas que almorzaban tranquilas; las parejas almorzaban con los corazones delatando el amor que se sentían; madres con sus niños, comían rápidamente, contando como el tiempo pasaba antes de volver a sus instituciones. Bajó la mirada, al tiempo que un hombre se sentaba a su lado. Rápidamente levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azules del rubio cenizo.

-Perdón por la demora, pero el trabajo no me dejó respirar.- Se lamentó y le estrechó la mano. Sherry sintió una oleada de alegría.

-No creas que eres el único; acabo de hacerme los análisis rutinarios con el medico del DSO. Además, les pareció propicio darme papeleo para casa. Y los muchachos del _Washington Post_ quieren un trabajo nuevo- Suspiró- Hasta dentro de seis semanas, no voy a poder respirar.

Ambos rieron. El semblante alegre del rubio cambió repentinamente a uno preocupado. Dejó que sus brazos reposaran en la mesa.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame con detalle tu hermoso y adorado sueño. Me dejaste ciertamente preocupado con la revelación.

-No hay mucho pero era básicamente todo dentro de una habitación infinita, completamente blanca. Él estaba frente a mí, pero ninguno de los dos nos podíamos mover, ni siquiera hablar. De la nada, una sombra se posó detrás de él; y lentamente comenzó a cambiar de forma. Poco a poco tomó una forma humanoide, y se convirtió lentamente en mi padre. Y lo peor es que detrás mío sentía la misma presencia, pero no pude saber de quien se trataba. De la mismísima nada, mi padre sonríe de manera maliciosa y extiende una mano huesuda hacia la espalda de Jake, pero no llega a tocarlo. Pero lo que se supone que estaba detrás de mí con su horrorosa mano huesuda, tocó mi jodida espalda. – Leon frunció el ceño, y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa. – No tengo en absoluto idea de que sucede, pero la última vez que soñé algo por el estilo, un trozo de metal atravesó mi espalda y si no fuera por como soy, hubiera muerto. Y esto me asusta. El sueño anterior una figura no llegó a tocarme, pero esta sí. ¿Tu que crees?

-Por lo que me dices, y por mi limitado hecho de soñar solo con helados gigantes y chicas guapas, esto puede significar algo malo. Si la vez anterior no llegó a tocarte, pero esta vez sí… y la ultima vez solo recibiste una fuerte herida, esto puede ser algo muy serio y puede llegar a comprometer tu vida.

-¿Tan así?- Sherry estaba asustada. ¡No quería morir! ¡Era lo que menos quería! Había hecho una promesa y no la rompería como si nada. Se estremeció un momento y lo miró con sus orbes azulinas, repletas de miedo.

-Es solo una teoría, no digo que sea exactamente así. Sabes como son mis horrorosas teorías, descabelladas y llenas de cosas extrañas.- Confesó, pero no estaba tan seguro. ¿Realmente tendría algún tipo de accidente? ¿De verdad sus sueños significaban algo?

-Si, aparte. Pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa antes de que pierda los estribos.

Ambos asintieron. La camarera llegó, casi deseosa de entregar los menús a los comensales. Ambos recibieron el libro de cuero negro, con sonrisas gentiles en sus rostros. La chica rápidamente se alejó, tomando nuevas órdenes y recibiendo el pago de los demás clientes.

-¿Qué elegirás?- Preguntó el rubio, mientras pasaba las hojas sin saber bien que elegir.

-Aún no tengo idea, pensaba en algo como unos deliciosos raviolis con salsa de crema y queso.- Dijo, al tiempo que un dedo suyo se deslizaba por la lista de pasta.- Y seguramente, una botella de una deliciosa y refrescante agua.- Leon levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Enserio? – Ella le mantuvo la mirada y asintió. –Nunca pensé que fueras tan aburrida. ¿Por qué no compartimos una deliciosa cerveza?

-Primero, es miércoles; segundo, es mediodía; y tercero…- De repente, la bonita rubia se calló. No sabía como volver a respirar. Leon denotó que estaba mirando a un punto fijo, y su mirada bobalicona y de chica enamorada le dijo una sola cosa… Miró en la misma dirección donde ella tenia clavada la mirada, y descubrió a un chico muy familiar que hacía tiempo que no veía. Al parecer, el muchacho Jake Muller tan solo había dejado crecer una ligera barba que le sentaba de maravilla. Las muchachas solteras que estaban en el lugar le dedicaron unas miradas acosadoras, que harían poner incomodo a cualquiera. El rubio buscó por una mesa libre y aquellos ojos azules se fijaron en la bonita rubia.

Sherry, sin más, se había olvidado de repente como respirar. Jake sonrió y le saludó con un meneo rápido de su mano. La camisa cuadrille combinaba perfectamente con unos jeans gastados y unas zapatillas rojas. Pasando por medio de las mesas, llegó a su posición. La chica recuperó súbitamente la consciencia y sonrió.

-¡Hola!- Le saludó y se puso de pié. Le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y sintió el dulce aroma de su colonia. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer- El joven le sonrió y, casi obligado, volteó la cabeza. Vio a Leon sentado, sin saber bien que hacer. Se acercó y le estrechó la mano. –Leon

-Jake- Con una mirada repleta de malicia, soltó algo que dejó que la nuca de Sherry se llenara de sudor.- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?

-Claro- respondió y tomó lugar en la silla frente a Sherry, ella también se sentó; Leon le tendió la cartilla y este rebuscó brevemente que prefería comer. –Será un placer.


	4. Capitulo 3

Por decirlo de alguna manera, Sherry ya no sabía como respirar sin parecer híper ventilada. ¿Por qué la visita del rubio le provocaba semejante reacción? Miró su plato, aún tenía mucha comida en él. Pero el hambre había remitido, y no sentía deseos de probar bocado alguno. Jugueteó con una papa, sin saber que hacer.

Hacía tiempo que Leon interactuaba tranquilamente con Jake; es más, charlaban como si fueran íntimos amigos que hacía mucho no se veían. Dejó el tenedor al costado del plato, y empujó el nudo en su garganta con el agua mineral que se había pedido. Posó su vista en el rubio cenizo. El rostro se le había arrugado un poco más, lucía unas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos azules y el cabello se le había aclarado un poco. Y seguía queriéndolo con la misma locura que antes.

Dejó que sus ojos lentamente se posaran en su antiguo compañero de equipo. El cambio le había sentado muy bien, según su punto de vista. Había adquirido un color especial, que tapaba aquel blanco frío que antes tenía. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes y se mantenía en forma. Y eso le hizo suspirar. ¿Qué mujer no se volvía loca por un hombre con unos abdominales bien marcados? Bebió otro sorbo, y se percató que ambos hombres se reían y hacían señas hacia ella. Sus mejillas enrojecieron rápidamente. Tenía que romper el hielo que se alzaba entre ellos tres, y rápidamente.

-Y bien Jake...- Comenzó, carraspeando brevemente la garganta- ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Actualmente, nada digno de mención. Pese a que en Edonia quieren convertirme en uno de los miembros del parlamento local y que tengo seis modelos europeas detrás de mí. Y que tengo una chica que me espera en casa.- Contestó, con tono franco. Sherry abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por aquella revelación. Leon y Jake rieron fuertemente, ante la reacción de la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso!- Chilló, sintiéndose humillada de mil maneras distintas. Escondió sus mejillas sonrojadas completamente mirando directo a su teléfono móvil, buscando algún mensaje que le pudiera quitar aquel sentimiento de su cabeza. ¡Le habían jugado una de las buenas!

-Ay Sherry, eres muy graciosa tu y tus expresiones.- Dijo Leon, mientras se secaba una lagrimilla invisible. La rubia le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, capaz de matar hasta el más resistente ser humano del mundo. Jake continuaba riéndose de la pobre chica, pero poco a poco fue recobrando la postura.

-Déjame decirte, Súperchica, que solo la primera parte es verdad. No hay tales modelos ni chica que me espere en casa. Más bien, decidí marcharme por un tiempo de allí tan solo para aclarar mi mente y decidir que hacer de ahora en adelante en mi vida, hasta que los muchachos del gobierno de este país me llamaron para que les ayudara en alguno de sus asuntos internos. Nada más.- Confesó, mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo grillado con crema y papas. Leon asintió, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de franqueza.

-Es cierto, mi director me comunicó la decisión que tomó hace unos días. Y parece que el señor Muller si es necesario para el gobierno americano, ¿Verdad Jake?

El aludido asintió, mientras masticaba su almuerzo. Nadie dentro del DSO entendía el por que de su presencia o por que resultaba tan necesario para el gobierno, pero las razones que tenía el jefe del rubio iban más allá de lo que se podía llegar a suponer. Era un tipo muy extraño, pero muy eficaz en su trabajo. Por eso desempeñaba la misma función desde hace veinte años. Y esos veinte años, había dirigió operaciones con alto valor de peligro, y siempre resultaban siendo un éxito.

Leon lo apreciaba mucho, era muy amigo suyo. Apenas se había unido a las fuerzas del gobierno, el hombre le abrió calidamente las puertas, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido y en el lugar correcto más de una vez. Sonrió, mientras que la rubia seguía profesándole odio con la mirada.

-Bien...-Dijo la ojiazul, tirando de la servilleta de una fina tela y esperando no dejar notar su ira por aquel chiste que le resultó de un gusto pútrido- ¿Realmente te propusieron ser uno de los miembros del parlamento?

-Si, pero no se si aceptarlo. No creo que permanezca allí durante mucho. No es mi intención. Adoro a la gente de allí, pero creo que es hora de dejar esa parte que me recuerda tanto a mi pasado detrás y concentrarme en el ahora. Y el ahora corresponde a esto y a mi futura morada. –Contestó, mientras Leon asentía, mostrándose de acuerdo con la madurez de la reflexión del muchacho- Quiero explorar el mundo y saber cual va a ser mi morada ideal. Quiero sentirme como si estuviera en casa, estando a kilómetros de distancia. Y finalmente, quiero encontrar un trabajo del cual me sienta orgulloso.

-Buenos razonamientos, Jake- Apuntó el rubio cenizo, señalándolo con el tenedor.- Sostengo que este chico cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Te centraste en lo importante y eso agrada a alguien que yo conozco.- Puntualizó, cómplice de otra broma.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién es la persona, querido amigo Leon?- Dijo, sonriéndole y mirando de reojo a la rubia que parecía estar enviando algún mensaje por su móvil.

-Empieza con S y termina con Sherry.- La chica levantó la mirada, confundida. Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

" _Jake esta aquí. ¿¡Que mierda hago!?_ " finalizó, al tiempo que ambos muchachos seguían riéndose. Envió el mensaje a dos de sus mejores personas para las mejores respuestas, esperando algún salvavidas que parecía no llegar. Sentía que se estaba hundiendo poco a poco en el pozo de su propia desesperación, y no podía salir de él. Y nadie surgía a ayudarle ni por arte de magia. Su móvil vibró dos veces, y disimuladamente leyó. " _Extrae los datos más jugosos sobre su vida personal y luego utilízalos. Sher, ¿Eres idiota o que? ¡Es Jake! Aprovecha cada segundo que tengas con él y nunca, pero NUNCA le digas que estás soltera. Déjamelo a mí._ " Comentó Kim, desde el trabajo. Actualmente se sentía como una idiota, tal como Kim decía. Pero también se sentía como una idiota por haber recurrido en ayuda de algo tan elemental como lo era una salida con tu viejo amigo y el chico que te vuelve loca con solo dedicarte una mirada.

" _¿Y yo que se? Tu eres el adulto, y técnicamente YO debería pedirte ayuda..._ " y esa respuesta era menos satisfactoria y consoladora que cualquier jugarreta que podía hacerle Leon... Gruñó por lo bajo, dedicándole un pequeño rosario a la chiquita que se suponía que era Chels...

Continuó comiendo tranquilamente, hablando poco y nada; sintiéndose cohibida por la presencia de Jake en el mismo lugar que ella. Era obvio que sentía algo por él, pero no lograba descifrar el "Que"

* * *

Leon abandonó a la joven pareja una hora después del almuerzo. Necesitaban rescatar algunos viejos recuerdos y reconectarse con su actual mundo. Si podía decirlo y sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo, le había encantado ver a Sherry tan nerviosa por la presencia del muchacho. No es por que fuera malo, ni mucho menos. El Galán de America sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Y le encantaba ver como luchaba para ocultar aquellos sentimientos que no podía dominar en lo más mínimo. Eso siempre era buena señal. Dejó que sus manos descansaran en los bolsillos del jean, mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo hasta el parking donde había dejado su coche.

Le apenaba no poder ver el resto de los sucesos, pero le encantaba ver que se habían reencontrado. Ahora, venía la parte más triste de todas: volver a la rutina. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás y decir "voy a salir cuando se me plazca" No, ya no podía hacerlo. Sonrió, con un destello de añoranza en sus ojos. Se sentía viejo y cansado –seguramente producto del estrés que tenía siempre en su trabajo- y poco a poco se iba sumiendo en el mismo pozo de desesperación que caracterizaba su vida en búsqueda de Ada.

Se sentía como un adicto que le habían quitado sin previo aviso su dosis. Y ahora entraba en el llamado "síndrome de abstinencia" gracias a la mujer asiática. Se había vuelto un loco. La buscaba en todos los rincones del país y por el globo, sin resultado alguno. Poco a poco, perdía las esperazas de volver a verla. Casi como siempre, pero luego –por alguna razón u otra- ella reaparecía sin más. Le llenaba el corazón con aquel encantador perfume de gardenias y frutas... y luego se alejaba de nuevo casi a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose extraño. Se había vuelto un loco, y no sabía como remediarlo. Quizás alguna que otra cita que terminara en un "Yo te llamo...", pero no lo creía tan sencillo. Llegó y le entregó el pequeño papel al muchacho dentro de la casita dentro del parking y se dirigió a su transporte. Quizás el Galán de America ya estaba cansado de esperar...

* * *

Jake caminaba a la par de la muchacha, con paso lento y continuo, mientas ambos rescataban aquellos recuerdos de los meses en los que no se vieron cada pocos minutos. Le había comentado lo mucho que había ayudado a la gente de su pueblo y lo agradecido que se encontraba por aquella reprimenda que le había soltado en China. Eso lo había hecho abrir los ojos. También le había comentado la ayuda desesperada que un chico le había pedido, y tras recibir su pago, había cumplido el trabajo al pie de la letra. También soltó, casi de forma inconsciente, lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo emocionado que estaba por ayudar al "Tío Sam" en sus problemas.

Sherry seguía diciéndole que no eran los culpables de todo, cosa que Jake negaba y le explicaba una y otra vez por que su gente y parte del globo lo veía así. Y casi se descostillaba de la risa ante la reacción de la "Superchica"

Era muy graciosa si ella se lo proponía.

Juntos miraron los escaparates de los comercios y se quejaron de que las cosas comenzaban a aumentar. Pero así era todos los años. Se acercaba el verano y las cosas de aquella agradable estación comenzaban a salir a la venta. La joven de orbes azules le comentó que el New York Times quería más trabajos de ella, y le dijo lo alagada que se sentía por que aceptaran tan bien un trabajo de ella de aquella forma. No muchos trabajos eran aceptados. El rubio le felicitó, comentándole que alguna vez había leído algún trabajo suyo y quedó prendido de su forma fluida y despreocupada de narrar las cosas. Le planteó la posibilidad de escribir algún libro, a lo que contestó con un gesto de negación.

-No creo que los lectores les interese lo que me tengo en mente, y no creo que se venda bien. El mundo de los libros está muy complicado en estas épocas.

Era cierto, los jóvenes de ahora preferían perder el tiempo con cosas insignificantes como los juegos de video o sus móviles que leer un buen libro. Y la situación empeoraba en vez de mejorar. Jake no estaba muy convencido ante aquel argumento, pero no objetó nada más. No creía un buen momento como para comenzar una discusión. La tarde había resultado ser un completo éxito para los tres involucrados, y no quería quemarlo de manera tan precipitada.

Caminaron un tiempo más hasta llegar a una plaza repleta de niños. Las flores desprendían sus perfumes más deliciosos y había vida en todos lados. Se sentaron en un banco, y miraron sus alrededores. El paisaje era esplendido. Jake se apoyó en sus piernas, y entrelazó sus dedos. Pensaba en algún día convertirse en alguno de los padres que estaban en aquel mismo sitio. No sabía si su compañera pensaba de la misma forma, pero se sentía absolutamente seguro que eso es lo que él quería.

-Hermosa tarde- Comentó Sherry, mirándole fijamente. Este le devolvió una mirada cargada de cariño. –No suele haber este lindo día, o por lo menos, no suelo verlo. El trabajo siempre me lo impide.

-¿No sales a dar una vuelta?- Preguntó. La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Hay cosas más importantes que concentrarse en uno solo. Ahora que tengo una misión programada, no me dejan ni siquiera respirar. Tengo toneladas de papeles en mi oficina y eso solo es el comienzo.

-Suena un poco esclavista, según lo que me cuentas

-Pues... Creo que de hecho lo es. Siempre termina resultando de aquella forma. Pero terminas acostumbrándote, por que te gusta o por que no te queda más remedio que hacerlo. Es simple en ese sentido de casos.

Jake exhaló un poco de aire, mientras meneaba la cabeza. Si él quería un trabajo sólido y muy bueno, no iba a querer que fuera como aquel. No era ninguna clase de lelo que tenía que ser llamado "esclavo" por sus supervisores. Él era un humano. Y un humano que anhela la libertad.

-¿Siguen utilizándote para locos experimentos?- Intentó desviar la conversación. El tema del trabajo lo había dejado muy incomodo. Ella asintió.

-Si, pero ya no es como antes. Ya no les sirvo. Mi sangre ya la explotaron antes y ahora prefieren tenerme encerrada en una oficina que mantenerme en un laboratorio. Además, con Simmons muerto, los experimentos y demás cosas cesaron por un buen momento. Bah, sigo sintiéndome como una tonta por haber creído en él. –Se reprochó. Y aquello lo hacía a diario. Jake se enderezó y le miró con comprensión.

-No es tu culpa, ni jamás lo fue. Son las cosas que pasan. Él tiene la culpa y siempre la tendrá.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que forma?- Soltó, con los ojos cargados de angustia. Jake vio como una película de agua se había formado en ellos y el alma se le estrelló contra el suelo.

-Él era el tipo corrupto del gobierno que buscó una buena forma de ascender y llegar a donde llegó de una de las formas más denigrantes que existen. Tú no hiciste nada para que eso sucediera, los demás lo hicieron por ti. Ya se que no suena exactamente muy consolador, pero esa es la verdad y por más que quieras verla desde un punto de vista distinto, siempre la fue.

La rubia dejó que su mirada se perdiera por las copas de los árboles. Aunque quisiera tacharlo de loco y decirle que era su culpa, no podía hacerlo. Ella misma sabía que era así. Mirase por donde lo mirase. Jake le miró un momento más, esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo de alguna manera con él, pero parecía que entablaba una lucha con ella misma en su fuero interno. Y parecía que aquel pasado oscuro ganaba de nuevo.

-¿Se trata por lo que te sucedió en Raccoon?- Indagó. Ella asintió mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas afloraran.

-Siempre creí que todo había sido por mi culpa. Mis padres nunca estaban para mí, y cuando lo hacían, era solamente por unas horas o para cenar. El resto del tiempo su trabajo era lo primordial... Y yo simplemente una especie de atadura que tenían hacia la vida real. No se si realmente se arrepintieron de aquella vida que me habían sumergido en el momento en que ambos comenzaban a morir, y ahora dudo que lo hayan echo. Mi padre era... Muy brillante en todos los aspectos. Y siempre encontraba la solución lógica a todo. Y seguramente ese hubiera sido su pensamiento antes de convertirse en lo que se supone que era. Que su trabajo ganaba la pulseada entre sus prioridades y con ello podría brindarme un mejor futuro; tanto si le gustara como si no.

De mi madre... Supongo que siempre se arrepintió de seguirle el tren a papá. Claire me dijo sus últimas palabras y, según pude interpretarlo, sonaban muy real. De ella si creo que pensó en lo autentico antes de morir... Quero creer que lo hizo y se sintió terriblemente mal por el poco tiempo que habían permanecido conmigo. Que le había molestado no saber nada sobre mí, ni siquiera mi color favorito. Escapamos de Raccoon –con el corazón en un puño, si puedo agregar- y luego llegó el caótico momento en que nadie sabía que hacer conmigo. Y desde allí, siempre sentí que era mi culpa. Siempre, y nunca pude evitarlo. Hasta que Simmons y el resto de los políticos o funcionarios decidieron que lo mejor para mi seria ser un experimento vivo.

Jake escuchó atentamente. Sus vidas tenían cosas similares que podían compartir. Y lo más doloroso es que eran muy similares. En algún momento le contaría su vida, pero aquel era el momento de ella. Y no podía arrebatárselo. Ni lo haría.

* * *

Veinte minutos después decidieron ponerle fin a tan profundo encuentro. Ella se despidió con un calido abrazo y él se lo correspondió. Y la vio caminar, directo hasta su trabajo con paso seguro y rápido. Sonrió y volteó. No sabía si Sherry le habría creído sobre su culpabilidad, pero por lo menos esperaba que se lo pensara dos veces antes de pensar que todo era su culpa. Iría a recorrer el centro y hacer una visita que desde hacía mucho no podía hacer. Mentalmente le dedicó sus mejores deseos, y continuó arrebatándole la mirada a todas las jovencitas que se cruzaba.

Sherry notificó su vuelta a las chicas de la centralita, mientras se encaminaba hasta su oficina para poner los pies sobre la tierra y continuar trabajando. Se sentía como en las nubes desde ese ultimo encuentro. Poco a poco, comenzaba a creer que ella no era la culpable de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, pero le costaba, y le costaría siempre. Y también se sentía un poco deprimida, habiendo pensado en sus padres. Siempre evitaba hacerlo. Le dolía aun recordar lo que les había pasado, en especial a lo referente a su padre. Suponía que no era su culpa ya que Umbrella lo había presionado muchísimo y el pobre tipo se esforzó demasiado, hasta el borde de la locura. Pero el resto era completamente su culpa. Y su madre había enloquecido, asíque... Ya no sabía que pensar.

Pero el corazón de Sherry estaba lleno de bondad, y los perdonaba por la parte más pequeña de su lista de culpas. El resto... No era tan capaz de pensarlo todavía.

Llegó a su oficina, sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer un momento más de pie. Le pesaba demasiado el cuerpo y se sentía deshecha. Jake le provocaba aquellas sensaciones. Apoyó su cansado cuerpo suavemente en la silla cómoda y acolchonada, y comenzó a leer TODOS los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Parecía que no hacía más que crecer y estaba atrasada en su trabajo. Tenía que despacharse de todo y así poder emprender una de las visitas que tenía que hacer esa misma tarde. Y ya no podía atrasarlo más. Se lo debía a aquella chica que tanto le quería y tan poca ayuda le brindaba cuando se trataba de una situación límite, como las situaciones en las que se encontraba con el muchacho Muller. Tan solo para desearle suerte en sus asuntos, que la mantenían atada a su casa.

Con resignación en el alma, comenzó a leer, preparando su cabeza para una de las migrañas más poderosas que jamás haya sentido en su vida hasta ese momento.


	5. Capitulo 4

N. de la A : ¡Hola! Como no suelo pasarme mucho por estos lados ultimamente, me siento algo extraña. Desde hace tiempo que dejé este fic en suspenso -luego de un error mio, lamentablemente- y la re subida. No quiero sonar quejona ni nada por el estilo, pero siento que no está siendo acogido de la misma manera. Aunque sea por eso mi sentimiento, voy a continuar subiendo por el hecho de que amo este pairing y mi pasión es escribir, sin importar lo mucho o poco que a alguien le importe o algo por el estilo.

Ya se que esto es simplemente una carta para los demás lectores -tanto como usuarios como paseantes por los foros de FF- que probablemente salteen, pero es mi pequeña opinion.

¡Saludos!

* * *

Conducía rápidamente por las calles semi-atestadas de coches. Habiendo ingerido una cuantiosa cantidad de ibuprofeno y todavía sintiendo los efectos de dos horas sin descanso de lectura, Sherry esperaba llegar y distenderse un poco de sus problemas. La radio seguía emitiendo su programación matutina, mientras que cada media hora actualizaba las noticias. Y como siempre, el bioterrorismo se colaba. Siempre que estaba tranquila, echando una cabeceada en el sofá, se preguntaba si aquella lucha que había decidido emprender terminaría de una vez. Pero el "si" cada vez se alejaba más.

No podía ni quería entender las mentes de la gente detrás de todo el asunto. ¿Qué no les importaba las vidas ajenas? Parecía que no. Parpadeó rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza, restándole un poco de importancia a algo que –en ese momento- no merecía tener su atención. Debía conversar con una de las miembros fundadoras de la BSAA para obtener más detalles y asegurarse de que no hubiera más involucrados en la lucha que se le vendría en las semanas próximas. Ya se habían perdido muchas vidas en el último y más peligroso brote que hubo, y no se necesitaba ver más sangre correr por esto. Era simplemente un caso pequeño, pero con una importancia gigantesca.

Spring Valley había sido vallada por el ejercito, casi igual que le había sucedido a Raccoon; con la única diferencia que esta tenía solo una cuarta parte de lo que había sido aquella ciudad montañosa. Y principalmente había gente trabajadora y apenas si se llegaba a la clase media. Era muy duro ver todo aquello, y más pensar en los pobladores que apenas si llegaban a llevarles el pan a sus familias.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, y escuchó una vieja canción. Le recordaba mucho a los buenos momentos que había vivido bajo la ubicación especial de personas. Los muchachos que le cuidaban en aquella casa ubicada a kilómetros de donde residía ahora siempre la escuchaban. Le abrasaban y los tres cantaban juntos. Era una pena que Roy y Cooper ya no estén en aquel mundo. Habían muerto cuando intentaban protegerla de un loco que requería verla – y que había sido enviado por el mismo Wesker para sustraer un poco más de su sangre-

Todavía recordaba verles caer, sostenerles las manos mientras le decían que sea una chica fuerte… y cuando aquellas manos tiernas dejaron de emitir la calidez que antaño le brindaban. Había llorado, y mucho. Aquella pérdida no solo le había dejado un sabor muy agrio en la boca, sino que le habían hecho entender que necesitaba defenderse por sus propios medios. ¿Cuántos más morirían al protegerla?

Frunció el seño, mientras que bajaba el volumen para evitar aquella melodía. No podía seguir escuchando. La luz cambió de tonalidad y avanzó rápidamente. De un momento a otro, estaba completamente desesperada por llegar. Ya no podía soportar sus pensamientos. Le dolía tanto como cuando sus heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente.

Recorrió un momento más las calles, luchando mentalmente por permanecer lo más cuerda posible. Ahora y más que nunca necesitaba ver a su psicóloga. ¡Como odiaba cuando se lastimaba de aquella forma!

Su expresión se ensombreció y aparcó el coche en la acera frente al hogar que era su destino. _Ahora si, concéntrate y no dejes que tu cerebro te destroce_ , se recordó. No era el momento de conducir su mente a puertos innecesarios. Abrió la puerta y salió, respirando con buena gana el aire fresco. Era otro día con temperaturas excepcionales que encantaban hasta al más quisquilloso. Cerró y activó la alarma. Acomodó su camisa rosa pastel y sus jeans. Caminó y echó una ojeada una vez más a aquella casa tan peculiar. Lo único que cambiaba era el hecho de que las persianas estaban –y recientemente- barnizadas y se podía apreciar el incremento de las flores en aquel jardín. Le daba un aspecto de hogar ejemplar, y sumamente confortable.

Llamó con el timbre, mientras el campaneo alegre se escuchaba en el aire. Una cortina se movió desde dentro y unos cabellos castaños se dejaron ver. Sonrió cuando aquellos mechones se alejaron con la velocidad de un rayo y se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse.

Una adolescente, de no más dieciséis años, salió rápidamente al encuentro. Con una sonrisa esperanzada que le conmovió el alma, dejó escapar una risita al ver aquella desesperada reacción. La joven abrió con suma rapidez la puerta y se colgó de ella. Sus abrazos siempre le reconfortaban hasta lo más hondo de su ser y le dejaba tranquila por mucho tiempo. En el marco de la puerta, una mujer de mediana edad esperaba que la visita pasara. Sherry comprobó que lo único que cambiaba en su amiga del alma y tutora era las expresiones faciales. Se endurecieron mucho más y algunas arrugas se colaban sobre su fino rostro. Parecía que arduas batallas habían calado hondo en su piel y alma.

Le saludó con la mano libre, y le rodeó los hombros a la adolescente que tanto apreciaba. La mujer de cabellos rubios dorados –tal como ella- le devolvió el saludo, esta vez, con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Cerró la puerta con una suave patada y las tres mujeres ingresaron.

-Tanto papeleo me dejó loca. Realmente no se como pude llegar sin estar con treinta carpetitas en mi mano- comentó la rubia. Emily rió y le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

-Acostúmbrate. Eso o entrenar cadetes nuevos- Respondió. Era verdad; mucho mejor era llenar papeles que entrenar reclutas, y todo humano sensato pensaba igual. Era agotador mostrarles todo aquello que necesitaban aprender a quienes decidían unirse.-Y también supe que fuiste a almorzar con cierto galanazo que es pariente mío…

Sherry giró los ojos y exhalo un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Quién fue el "topo" del día de hoy?- Inquirió, sentándose en uno de los sofás rojos con diseños contemporáneos.

-Chris, a quien le comentó Claire. Y quien, por supuesto y con las mejores intenciones, le comentó Leon.- Emily se divirtió con la expresión de fastidio que profesaba el rostro de su amiga. No era secreto de que ambos tenían una química más que palpable y que –sin lugar a dudas- se veían muy bien juntos.- Has sido la comidilla de la BSAA, otra vez.

-¡Que va! ¡Es odioso que cuenten aquello! Realmente- y lo digo con cierta decepción- creí que Leon era una persona de confiar- dijo, dejando que una mano repose sobre su frente y fingiendo estar herida.

-Da igual, lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones. Y por cierto, todos opinan que se ven muy bien juntos.- Comentó Chels, de fondo. Apareció con una bandeja con galletitas y tres tazas humeantes llenas de cocoa. –Inclusive Moira, con su carácter particular, dice que ustedes dos son la mejor pareja del siglo. ¡Hasta podrían ser Brad y Angelina!

Las tres rieron con buena gana. La chica de cabellos chocolates dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de café. Sherry cogió una taza, sintiendo el calor de la taza como algo reconfortante. También cogió unas galletitas de chocolate y las saboreó con muy buena gana. Bebió un sorbo y se recostó, muy a gusto.

-Supongo que lo que de verdad te trae aquí es el hecho de que tenemos que discutir cierto tema difícil, ¿verdad?-Comenzó Emily, al terminar un sorbo y habiendo dejado la taza blanca sobre la mesita. –La BSAA se vio atacada una vez más, y los jefes máximos creen que es mejor involucrarse solo en una pequeña parte- Y por supuesto, hay una oposición, pero francamente es minúscula- e intentar descubrir quien es el responsable sobre el ataque a Spring Valley. Se le pidió permiso al gobierno si se puede unir fuerzas, pero el gobierno todavía no ha dado una respuesta absoluta. Dudan si lo mejor es involucrar a la BSAA otra vez, viendo lo desastroso que fue el asunto en China y en Edonia.

La muchacha de orbes azules frotó sus ojos cansados, con un nudo en la garganta y con sus pensamientos a mil por hora. Rascó su frente y se enderezó; la mirada que le dedicó a su amiga fue tal, que a la mujer se le encogió el corazón.

-Dime que harás lo posible por evitar que se sume otro equipo. Ya bastantes dolores de cabeza tengo como para enterarme de esto.

-Intentaré, pero recuerda que los jefes son necios. Aunque haya presentado mil y un argumentos en contra, estos nunca darán el brazo a torcer. Si quieres, puedo intentar mover algunos hilos, pero no creo que sea posible. Ya sabes que son bastante difíciles…

La joven asintió y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre sus manos. ¿Por qué la vida era absolutamente injusta? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué los altos mandos de la BSAA eran TAN necios? Las operaciones anteriores –si bien habían sido fructíferas al detener al grupo de terroristas que estaban detrás de los ataques- terminaron con un gran número de bajas, sin contar con las civiles. Chelsea se sentó a su lado y le dio unos buenos masajes que le quitaron gran parte del estrés acumulado. Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y agradecimiento.

-Bueno… por lo menos eso me calma un poco más. ¿Te has enterado de algo más?

-Aparte de quien está detrás de esto es una mujer, no. Por ahora. Lo que si se es que el gobierno tiene especial interés en Muller por el hecho de que uno de los virus usados es el C, junto con el T-Phobos y algunos vestigios de T original. Por el resto, es todo bastante confuso. No se deja que mucho se cole por la prensa, ni siquiera que se sepa en algunas organizaciones tales como TerraSave o HCAB. Así que todo es más complicado aún.- Respondió. La rubia le indicó con un gesto en su mano que ya podía detener la sesión de masajes anti-Estrés. Asintió lentamente, guardando la mayor parte de la información en su mente. Tanto le estaba costando mucho procesarlo. Era como si en su mente no pudiera caber mas nada.

-¿Quién puede ser capaz de hacer lo que hace? Investigué sobre el lugar, y allí no hay más que gente trabajadora que anhela lo mejor. ¿Con que necesidad? – Se dijo a sí misma con voz apenas audible. Emily se le acercó y le palmeó el hombro.

-Alguien muy enfermo del cráneo. Te lo aseguro. Y con respecto a eso, tengo algo de información que podría gustarte. Aguarda que ya lo traigo.- Dijo la mujer rubia, y con paso firme pero tranquilo, salió de la sala. Chelsea le acarició un brazo, tratando de alejarle un poco el trabajo de la cabeza.

Ella le dedicó una mirada dulce, agradeciéndole el hecho de intentar hacerle sentir mejor. Por eso le adoraba; por que era una chica que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quienes necesitaban algo. La bondad sin duda había sido heredada de su madre. Le tomó la mano con cariño y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- Preguntó, con tono inocente. La adolescente ya sabía que se le avecinaba algún tipo de lista repleta de preguntas. Y en eso Sherry nunca innovaba.

-Bien, lucho por mantener buenas calificaciones y por no meterme en problemas.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Completamente bien. Es más, Sammy dijo que te saludara de su parte. Dice que hace añares que no te ve y te hecha de menos. Li y Joe solo cambiaron sus cortes de cabello y –según lo que les comenté esta tarde- dicen que esperan que tengas una buena relación con Jake.

Sherry frunció el seño. Dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

-¿Novio?

-Igual de bien.

-¿Algún tipo de problema con… ya sabes… con tu condición?

-Todo normal. Las células se encuentran en un conteo normal y sin dudas de que mi salud está mejorando… Pero antes de que continúes con tu cínico interrogatorio de siempre…- La chica se acercó, con mirada preocupada. El tono de su voz le caló muy profundo, al punto de aterrorizarla a ella también.- Noté que me han estado siguiendo. Y no empezó hace mucho. Desde que se supo de la noticia de Spring Valley, un coche de color blanco perlado comenzó a seguirme. No tengo idea de quien es o que quiere. Pero me ha estado observando y revisando cada uno de mis pasos desde hace semanas. No se realmente que pensar sobre todo esto, pero creo que están conectados.

La rubia sintió como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba la espina, y lentamente descendía y le hacía sentir completamente nerviosa. Lo malo estaba sucediendo otra vez. Y esta vez los malditos buscaban a su amiga. SU amiga. Esto no podía dejar que suceda.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre sobre el asunto?-Inquirió, con tono preocupado. Los ojos de la chica le conmovieron. La inocencia y el temor le movilizaban todos aquellos sentimientos que bien conocía. Ella negó con una rápida sacudida.

-No puedo. Y no quiero volver a vivir confinada a mi hogar solo por un mero presentimiento. Ni siquiera se lo comenté a Parker. Y créeme, si no le cuento a Parker, es por una razón en especial.

-¡Pero debes hablarlo! Si te siguen solo significa que saben de ti y de todo lo que podrías llegar a hacer. Todo lo que tu sangre representa y mucho más.-Le reprendió, con tono bajo y cauteloso. Restregó sus manos contra su rostro, muy frustrada. Otra vez con lo mismo… Aunque, y básicamente, ella llevaba la razón. Si le alertaba a su madre sobre el peligro, estaría confinada por una eternidad. Tomó sus manos y les dio un apretón ligero.- Escucha, si quieres puedo encomendarte un equipo de protección. Son muy profesionales y los conozco de toda la vida. Ellos cuidaron de mí cuando quisieron llevarme a la fuerza. Y créeme, son de confiar.

Pero ella negó con un gesto. Escuchó los pasos de los zapatos de Emily y actuó como si nada pasara. Era riesgoso hasta para ella estar en aquella situación. La mujer tomó asiento a su lado, mientras que le tendía los papeles abrochados en una esquina. Agradeciéndole por tomarse la molestia de habérselos entregado, la joven los ojeó rápidamente. Al parecer, se había encontrado a una mujer, en compañía de alguien muy bajo, presumiblemente alguien quien padecía enanismo. Los informes no eran muy detallados, pero explicaban todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eran doce páginas que le servirían para armar el caso, a final de cuentas.

-¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó la mujer de orbes azulinos.

-Bien, por lo que puedo apreciar y por las fotografías que se tomó en el momento del ingreso de ambos individuos… es que están completamente desquiciados. Solo uno de ellos me dejó una vaga impresión de alguien peligroso. Es más, me da cierto morbo afirmar que uno tiene una estatura muy baja como para ser alguien muy malvado o no tener el cráneo en condiciones normales. Aunque la mujer… ¿Por qué solicitaría de alguien quien tiene la mitad de su estatura? Eso es algo que me dejó muy desconcertada… A menos que sea parte de su experimento o que lo haya capturado y lo mantienen como una especie de "suministro de dinero" al reclamar fianza… Pero por lo demás, no tengo idea…

Emily se echó hacia atrás y rascó su barbilla, intentando comprender los puntos que la joven le relataba. Pero le costaba mucho no poner ciertas objeciones a sus puntos. El caso en sí era podidamente delicado. Había muchas personas inocentes involucradas y tambien niños. Había escuchado que muchos de los más pequeños que allí residían habían sido asesinados mediante distintas pruebas que los mismos tipos habían hecho. Y se sintió asqueada tan solo por escuchar aquella minima parte. Asintió, como si estuviera aprobando una idea dentro de su cabeza. La muchacha de cabellos color oro terminó su taza mientras que examinaba por segunda vez el contenido.

El mundo era una completa porquería que consumía a muchos. No solo a quienes luchaban en contra, sino a los pobres civiles que se veían involucrados en dichos acontecimientos. Chelsea ofreció una segunda ronda de cocoa caliente, a lo que ninguna de las mujeres pudo rehusarse. Y de paso, era un pequeño relax en un océano efímero de problemas. Su día parecía no acabar.

* * *

Sherry se despidió unos minutos después de haber tomado otra taza de cocoa, contenta por obtener datos muy interesantes sobre su nuevo caso y muy consternada por el hecho de la irresponsabilidad de la adolescente. Si estaba en peligro, debería haber profesado aquello que le estaba aquejando desde hacía semanas. Pero bueno, conociéndola a ella y comprendiendo el hecho de que era una adolescente, siempre hacía de las suyas. Aunque quedara completamente mal y le molestara profundamente a ella. Se despidió agitando la mano de aquel par de muchachas y subió a su coche. Necesitaba, más que nada en el mundo, una ducha y recostarse a continuar con su pequeño trabajo particular.

No encontraba mejor forma de distraerse que escribiendo algo y así olvidar sus problemas. Aunque solo fuera un momento. Giró la llave y el coche arrancó. Miró un momento más aquello que le habían otorgado. Pasó rápidamente sus ojos por la mitad de la página, y dejó el conjunto en el asiento del acompañante. Tenía que informar a Hunnigan sobre esto. Pisó suavemente el acelerador y se perdió por las calles del DC.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y las pruebas no hacían más que comenzar. O así lo veía ella. Tecleó con fervor el blanco teclado, mientras veía como se llenaba la hoja virtual que componía su informe. Su jefa, con mirada estricta y penetrante, le había aconsejado que comenzara de inmediato; ya que el virus comenzaba a hacer efecto poco a poco en los residentes de Spring Valley, y el tiempo para que las fuerzas más colosales se unieran era relativamente ezcaso. Se detuvo un momento, mientras admiraba todo lo que ya había relatado. Diez paginas de pura información de campo, extraídas de algunos residentes o algunas personas que servían como conejillos de indias. Asintió, dando el visto bueno a todo su esfuerzo. A su jefa le importaba muy poco que fuera muy profesional la forma del relato, pero ella se había inclinado por constituirlo de aquella forma. Guardó sus avances y se alejó un momento de su mesa de trabajo.

La labor no hacía más que empezar y el estrés comenzaba a rebasarle. Sonó los huesos de sus manos, esperando calmarse, aunque sea solo un momento. Necesitaba una taza desesperada de algo. Volteó y apretó el botón para calentar su líquido revitalizador. Aunque ya se hubiera tomado la dosis recomendada por día, no podía evitar beber un poquito más. Y siempre lo hacía. A veces pensaba que se estaba matando de a poco, pero siempre le restaba importancia. De cualquier forma, al terminar su trabajo, podría acabar muerta. Suspiró, mientras cogía una taza de porcelana –y uno de los pocos lujos que se permitía- y la llenaba.

Sus días siempre eran iguales. Beber un café en la mañana, comprobar los experimentos, comunicarle las novedades a su superior, hablar en privado con la jefa, beber otra taza y terminar los informes. Así era siempre. O con muchas tazas más.

Acercó la fina taza a sus labios, sintiendo poco a poco el calor que emanaba. Bebió un sorbo y una ola de relajación se internó en su ser. De un momento a otro, se sintió revitalizada. Suspiró con aire reconfortado. Al menos todo marchaba bien. Hasta inclusive había arribado al país aquel chico del que –hacía muchos meses atrás- era lo más buscado del mundo. Pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente. No sabían bien que rol desempeñaría una vez que llegara.

No había nada muy bien definido, pero se contentaban con el actual transcurso de los hechos. La jefa era muy reservada, y apenas si le comunicaba las cosas que buscaba hacer. Y así había sido siempre. Pero por lo menos los virus probaban su eficacia con suma facilidad, y los conejillos no mostraban resistencia alguna al uso de sus cuerpos por el "bien de la salud"

 _Pobres incautos._ Pensó. A veces llegaba a sentirse mal, pero pronto se le pasaba aquel sentimiento. Realmente no era su problema.

Terminó la taza rápidamente, sintiéndose relajada una vez más. Todavía quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer.


	6. Capitulo 5

Patada, otra y a continuación un puñetazo. Eso es lo que actualmente estaba haciendo el muchacho de los orbes azulinos. Estaba plenamente concentrado en su trabajo, sin contar en que le distraía un poco de las presiones del exterior y de su fuero interno. El sudor resbalaba por sus sienes y se le pegaba la camiseta al cuerpo casi como si fuera una segunda piel. La bolsa de color negro fundido con unas franjas rojizas se mecía como un péndulo. Pese a que ese mismo péndulo fuera maltratado de semejante manera. Los golpes del muchacho eran certeros y veloces. Así lo habían adoctrinado en el pasado. Ese pasado peculiar que quería olvidar. Una última y fuerte patada más y dejó que su cuerpo reposara brevemente. Tenía que seguir entrenando. Le encantaba y lo mantenía en forma. Además, ¿De qué otra forma puedes mantener esos abdominales que había adquirido con los años? Secó con el dorso de su mano su frente sudorosa y miró a su alrededor. Tipos raros, grandotes en contextura física y con músculos que parecían tubos, ejercitaban sin descanso a su alrededor. La música resonaba fuertemente al ritmo de clásicos del metal. No le gustaba mucho aquello, pero se conformaba. Estaba en un lugar distinto y debía acatar las órdenes. Una que otra mujer se acercaba al lugar para averiguar lo que podían llegar hacer en las instalaciones, pero huían como si los sujetos del lugar les echaran unos ojos cazadores y casi asesinos. Solo las valientes se quedaban. _Como Sherry._ Dijo su mente en un momento fugaz de descontrol interno. Se reprimió por lo bajo, sintiéndose como un lunático y como un obseso. Debía dejar de pensar todo momento en ella.

Adoptó una postura defensiva y dejó que sus brazos volvieran a la postura indicada de ataque. Pegó uno y otro puñetazo sobre la bolsa de boxeo y continuó así por veinte minutos. Sus músculos no respondían y sentía que en sus manos llevaba una colonia de hormigas dispuesta a carcomer la carne y la piel que le recubría. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos que se encontraba por el lugar y respiró hondo. Le dio un trago largo a la bebida energética que había costeado y se relajó por fin. Ya estaba exhausto y con deseos de regresar a su habitación del hotel... Pero debía indagar. Debía buscar datos sobre el infeliz que le había dado vida. Todos le decían que no era como él, que jamás seria semejante hijo de puta ni que volvería a generar sospechas sobre él nunca más... Pero el demonio estaba en su interior. Lo sentía florecer con cada paso que daba. O por lo menos era lo que su mente confusa y obsesionada le decía. Pero, como cualquier hijo que nunca había visto u oído de su padre, necesitaba saber más. Más era la clave. Aquella contraseña que le dejaría averiguar sobre lo que necesitaba, sobre sus objetivos... sobre su linaje.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, ni tampoco como seguir, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que realmente deseaba hacer todo aquel recorrido. Suspiró cansado y secó su rostro. Se levantó y saludó a uno de los sujetos que se suponía que estaba en la recepción. El tipo le devolvió el saludo y continuó chequeando en el computador. Tenía pinta de ser un imbécil, pero por lo menos se veía eficiente y muy trabajador. Abrió una puerta de metal con un vidrio que dejaba ver un pasillo y se internó en este. Las duchas estaban al final del mismo y según su nariz apestaba a mil demonios juntos. Dobló hacia su derecha y caminó por el silencioso pasillo. Estaba muy bien iluminado, casi con exceso. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en él y le recordó lo que era estar en Edonia. Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que imágenes de los sucesos atravesaban con la velocidad de un rayo en ella. Estaba cansado de vivir esos flashbacks del pasado donde él había sido tan infeliz. Se había quitado un peso enorme de encima cuando se había trasladado por toda Europa como un mercenario, pese a que su madre ya no estaba con él.

Siguió en el pasillo hasta encontrarse una puerta pintada -y muy mal si se permitía decirlo- de color rojo. La abrió y la humedad característica de la estancia le inundó el cuerpo. Se abrió paso por el suelo medio mojado, los espejos empañados y el sonido del agua al golpearse contra el suelo. Se adentró en un cubículo de no más de dos metros y medio; se quitó la ropa sudada y abrió la llave del agua caliente. El primer impacto frio le hizo estremecer un momento, hasta que el agua cambió a una temperatura más agradable. Sonrió y dejó que el líquido le diera las energías necesarias para continuar.

* * *

En su escritorio había tal desorden que ni siquiera podía concentrarse. Era como una pesadilla que no lograba tener fin. Las ideas se le habían escapado al ver semejante desastre y francamente quería huir de la escena del crimen. Mientras tomaba un trapo viejo y algo deshilachado, la joven de cabellos dorados dejaba escapar alguna que otra grosería. Antes no era tan... desordenada. Antaño era obsesivamente pulcra y nunca se daba un respiro si equivalía a limpiar. Pero cuando terminó su infierno y su entrenamiento en el gobierno, casi no tenía un respiro ni un rato libre para limpiar. Y por consiguiente, toda su casa de dos pisos estaba repleta de cosas POR TODOS LADOS. Aplicó un poco del espray para limpiar los muebles en el paño y repasó el escritorio. Todo lo que estaba sobre él ahora yacía sobre su cama. Era muy gracioso ya que ahora estaba en la cama, pero cuando era momento de dormir, todo volvía a su anterior posición. Limpió con fuerza unas manchas de maquillaje y también un poco de café derramado por algún que otro rincón de la superficie. Dejó escapar otra palabrota al descubrir una taza con el líquido frio y marrón en el fondo. Casi le dan arcadas al pensar el tiempo en que llevaba allí.

El ordenador portátil estaba expectante a que lo tomara y proyectara sus historias sobre él. Pero no podía darse ese lujo en aquel momento. Estaba ocupadísima en limpiar el desastre que hacía generado. A pesar de querer disminuir el estrés con muy buenas intenciones, acababa aumentándolo con todo el asunto. Se quitó del campo de visión algún que otro mechón rebelde de cabello y dejó en el lugar donde limpiaba un bonito florero comprado en una venta de garaje.

Se acordó de un momento a otro de proporcionarle a Jake la dirección de la casa de Emily, así podía revisar la información que necesitaba. Dejó el trapito sobre la silla de color crema -que combinaba con sus paredes y las sabanas de su cama- y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Hurgó dentro de su maletín hasta dar con el inseparable compañero tecnológico y pulso las teclitas que se aparecían por la pantalla. Lo envió y volvió a su rutina preguntándose para qué necesitaría información el muchacho de la cicatriz, que debía reconocer como algo muy sexy. Todos los hombres con algún tipo de lastimadura o cicatriz que quedara para toda la eternidad en el rostro de aquella persona eran sexys. Y no lo decía ella, todas las mujeres lo pensaban. Sonrió ampliamente y dejó el celular sobre la mesa, marchándose con pose vencida hacia su habitación a resolver aquel desastre en donde dormía.

* * *

Ya vestido de forma casual y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jake salía del gimnasio con aire renovado. Era fácil ponerse de buen humor con una ducha caliente y un poco de bebida energética. Y así era con él. Agarrando fuertemente un bolso pequeño que se había llevado casi como un extra innecesario, se abrió paso por las calles donde aún brillaba el sol. Apenas eran las cinco, y de donde venía, a esa hora ya estaba todo casi oscuro. Los coches aún no ocupaban todas las calles y no había cláxones sonando por todos lados. Casi agradeció a Dios por aquello, a veces el ruido de los autos era francamente molesto. Mientras miraba hacia múltiples direcciones, y a la vez ninguna, su bolsillo vibró. Tanteó dentro sacó su celular, sonriendo por ver el emisor del mensaje. Súper chica, ah, como la quería. Casi se estaba preguntando sobre sus actividades al momento de recibir el mensaje. Leyó el contenido y se encaminó hacia la casa. Por lo que calculaba y suponía al mismo tiempo, no estaba muy lejos de la locación. Casi se alegró al saberlo, ya que sino estaría caminando por un buen tiempo, y no le apetecía mucho la idea. Continuó su camino con un poco de música así se le pasaba más rápido el recorrido. Al ritmo de Tiësto y con un paso rápido, llegó hasta la casa.

Le sorprendió ver una casa de un solo piso, con jardines bien arreglados y con música proveniente del interior. Era rápido reconocer la voz espectacular, dulce y profunda de Fergie de fondo. Se preguntó si la Súper chica estaba en lo cierto al enviarle allí. O quizás había tipeado mal en el momento que le mandó el mensaje... Se acomodó la camiseta blanca y presionó el timbre. La campanilla le agradó, casi obligándole a presionarla de nuevo. La música descendió de volumen y una voz dulce pero algo grave se hizo sonar de fondo. "Un segundo" logró captar, al tiempo que cambiaba la mano donde llevaba el bolso. Una mujer rubia, con gafas de marco negro -casi con el modelo hipster- una camisa corta y unos pantalones oscuros se asomó, con las llaves en sus manos. Le sonrió y le invitó a pasar. Recordaba haberle visto hacía unos meses, cuando la BSAA le había llamado para agradecer su colaboración dentro de otra operación. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se presentó, pese a que la mujer ya supiera quien era.

Ambos ingresaron dentro, y vio a dos muchachas sentadas mirando fotografías viejas. Se reían y hacían comentaros por demás sarcásticos. Una llevaba el cabello largo hasta casi el busto, con unas leves ondas y el color era achocolatado. La otra, unos años mayor que la primera, lo llevaba corto hasta la altura de las orejas y de un color más oscuro. Ambas le tendieron una amigable sonrisa al tiempo que la mujer les presentaba. Al parecer la que tenía el cabello más oscuro se llamaba Chelsea, y aquella otra se llamaba Moira. Se preguntó si ambas eran hijas suyas. No eran muy parecidas a su madre, pero no podía empezar a hacer conjeturas si ni siquiera conocía al progenitor. Emily les recordó algo que no tenía ningún tipo de relevancia en Jake, y lo condujo hacia un pequeño despacho. En el camino, vislumbró libreros llenos de contenido de virología, biología y sobre todo de anatomía humana. Algunos, al final del pasillo por donde transitaban, eran de aventuras, amor, terror y algo de Sci-Fi. Fotos de la familia se encontraban perfectamente posicionadas en forma de escalones, con marcos dorados y algunos marrones que combinaban con los muebles y el suelo. Dentro de ellas, encontraba muchachos de no más de veintiséis años, con la misma mujer que seguía. Le resultaban un poco enternecedoras. En algunas se podía vislumbrar al tipo ese Redfield, con la adolescente que estaba en el salón. Se preguntó si eran muy allegados a la familia.

La mujer de cabellos largos y dorados abrió una puerta doble y entraron en una estancia acogedora, con más libros, un escritorio en el centro y algunas pertenencias a equipos militares. No eran exactamente femeninos ni mucho menos, pero se veían bien según su punto de vista. En ellos llevaba la placa de una unidad conocida como los STARS. Recordó vagamente que su queridísimo padre trabajaba allí. La mujer le indicó que tomara asiento en un confortable sillón de tres lugares. El obedeció, casi agradecido por tener por lo menos un pequeño descanso. La caminata le había dejado completamente exhausto.

-¿A que se debe el motivo de tu visita Jake? ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la próxima misión?- Comenzó la mujer, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre el escritorio. Ella se apoyó contra el escritorio, cruzada de brazos y dirigiéndole una calida mirada a él.

-Básicamente, le pregunté a Sherry si conocía a alguien que me dejase husmear en los archivos de mi padre. Ella había señalado que sí y me envió esta dirección. Realmente no sabía que usted vivía aquí. Si podía encontrar datos relevantes sobre él. Que cosas macabras realizó para tener una idea mejor de lo que él era en si.- Vio como la mujer fruncía el seño, se alejaba del bonito escritorio y comenzaba a caminar lentamente mirando los tomos, con un dedo en la barbilla, de carpetas que se encontraban frente a él. Se detuvo un momento y sustrajo dos carpetas con mucho contenido. Dejó una de ellas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisar la otra.

-Pues... Supongo que Sherry te dio buenas indicaciones a la hora de pedir información. Exactamente fui yo quien cerró el caso de Wesker, al morir este. Supuse que el gobierno te había dado algún tipo de información... Pero creo que pensé realmente mal. -Detuvo su búsqueda al pasar un cuarto del tomo. Se lo entregó con cuidado y este lo tomó. Vislumbró la ficha técnica, más algunos cuantos párrafos de su adorable comportamiento. Al parecer, ya desde pequeño había tenido pensamientos retorcidos donde el mundo debía ser purificado y otra cantidad de estupideces.- Ese es solo uno de los primeros tomos sobre lo que él realmente era. Y si puedo especificar, es solo el uno por ciento de su persona. Los documentos que hay dentro del gobierno como la BSAA son realmente inexactos. Puedes tenerlos si quieres, y si te surgen muchas dudas puedes llamarme.- Dio la vuelta al escritorio y con un lápiz, anotó su numero en un papel. Se acercó a él y este lo miró con detenimiento.

Lo guardo en un bolsillo por fuera del bolso y continuó husmeando por el documento que le habían dado. La mujer continuó buscando en la repisa. Jake tuvo una duda ¿Cómo un sujeto con una mente tan retorcida podía haber trabajado en una unidad de la policía? ¿Acaso eran idiotas los que le habían contratado?

Levantó la mirada y observó que Emily continuaba buscando por la repisa.

-Aquí dice que trabajó dos años para las Fuerzas Especiales de Tácticas y Rescate; y por lo consiguiente me surge la duda de como pudieron haberle dado el puesto a semejante sujeto como lo era él. ¿Acaso había algún tipo de acuerdo o algo por el estilo que le permitió ingresar? -Parecía un niño pequeño en busca de respuestas. Ella tomó algunos tomos más y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Resulta que el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City tenía acuerdos con Umbrella. Y al ser un sujeto sumamente importante para la empresa y tener cierto conocimiento de años anteriores en el ejercito, este fue puesto como capitán de la unidad. El jefe de policía de la ciudad tenía fuertes contratos monetarios con ellos, por lo que hacía la vista gorda y permitía que Umbrella realizara instalaciones por debajo de la comisaría. Además de que la unidad donde él trabajaba había sido fomentada y creada por la misma compañía. Asíque, ya sabes, jefe corrupto sumándole otro sujeto corrupto y malévolo y finalmente un grupo de soldados que obedecía casi sin cuestionar al tipo. Pero, claro, este era muy buen líder y francamente tenía muchísima experiencia por detrás; hasta que llegó el día donde reveló sus verdaderas intenciones.

El 23 de julio del 98, envió en complicidad con el jefe Irons al equipo Bravo. Este mismo era algo verde, ya que sus seis miembros -o por lo menos una gran parte del mismo equipo- era poco experimentados. Solo un miembro del equipo logró salir con vida. Uno...- Ella experimentó un escalofrío, y su semblante cambió a uno mucho más triste.- En cuanto al resto del equipo, se pusieron en movimiento al día siguiente ya que las políticas de rescate así lo dictaban. Un solo miembro de aquel equipo cayó, mientras que el resto apenas si lograron mantenerse con vida durante toda la odisea. Al final de la madrugada del día 25, el mismo Wesker reveló sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a la unidad; argumentando que solo eran necesarios para obtener data de los experimentos que se desarrollaban en el lugar donde ocurrieron todas las muertes. Liberó al Tyrant y este, por ironías o por una jugada excelente de él mismo, lo "mató" y el bicho raro gigante atacó a los miembros supervivientes. Al final, pudieron detenerlo justo antes de que todo explotara en mil pedazos y, antes de que eso sucediera, el mismo Wesker logró escapar por los pelos y corrió a refugiarse dentro del mismo bosque. Desde allí, su rastro se perdió hasta encontrarlo en Rusia.

Jake estaba un poco atontado y atónito por toda la información. Al parecer, su buenísimo padre era la peor escoria que hubiera pisado el planeta... Se removió inquieto en su lugar, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la presión que les estaba ejerciendo, pero luego de un momento, se relajó al tiempo que se repetía que él no era como aquel ser. Era mejor y mucho más bueno que él. La mujer de cabellos rubios se rascó la barbilla, mientras apretaba fuertemente los parpados. El recuerdo le generaba dolor. Al parecer, lo contaba como si hubiera estado metida en todo el embrollo. No se atrevió a preguntar nada más y se contentó con leer los datos que ella misma le había proporcionado.

* * *

Unos días después...

* * *

La semana se acababa, otra vez, y Sherry seguía sintiéndose una tonta al tiempo que conducía su auto tranquilamente por el centro. Acababa de cenar con los Burton cuando le notificaron que todo debía adelantarse y partiría el miércoles siguiente. Ella, junto a Barry y su familia, se mostraron consternados ante la noticia. Era duro enterarse que aún más pronto deberías partir hacia destinos desconocidos y potencialmente letales. Se detuvo ante un semáforo con la luz rojiza encendida. No había mucho movimiento y conducir en esos momentos era un placer desproporcionadamente hermoso. Era casi como el sueño de toda persona que debía surcar aquellas calles en el peor horario del mundo. Se echó hacia atrás escuchando las tonadas tranquilizadoras que pasaban por el radio en aquellos momentos. Un zumbido en sus oídos se hacía presente en aquel momento, como si estuviera a punto de tener una horrorosa migraña. Dejó que su dedo índice y pulgar apretara fuertemente su puente de la nariz y esperó. Abrió con una delicadeza total sus sentidos y, al momento de que la luz cambiara de color, aceleró suavemente.

No pasaron muchas manzanas hasta que su auto mismo le notificó que estaba recibiendo una llamada. Pulsó un botón en su volante y una voz completamente histérica se hizo escuchar al otro lado. Fue tal el tono que ella misma se asustó. Era Emily, más intranquila que nunca.

-¡¿Sherry?! ¿Has visto u oído sobre Chelsea? Hace horas que salió de su clase de canto y nadie más le ha visto al igual que a sus amigos...- Emily estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Otra vez los fantasmas del pasado; inclusive al recordar todo se le generó un nudo en la garganta.

-No... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Diré a los guardias de la centralita que se movilicen de inmediato.- Contestó, cambiando el rumbo de su viaje. Le importaba un rábano que le dijera que no se preocupara que estuviera bien sola. Le había visto hace mucho en la misma situación y sabía perfectamente que ella misma era una persona inestable.

-En casa, Chris y Jill están conmigo. Al igual que Moira y Barry. Ven en cuanto puedas y por favor, ¡averigua algo del paradero de estos chicos!

Asintió casi para sí y colgó la llamada. De golpe, su noche se había transformado en algo agobiante. Pisó el acelerador a fondo y recorrió frenéticamente las calles que le separaban. Al parecer, su partida sería de lo más horrenda...


	7. Capitulo 6

Emily estaba angustiada, y a Sherry aquello le provocó un nudo en la garganta que no era posible que fuera desatado. Era su bebé y se lo habían arrebatado, tal como en el pasado. La rubia había movido todas las fuerzas que estaban a su disposición y Leon inclusive le había asegurado que movería aún más apoyo por la chica. Se sentó al lado de la mujer de cabellos rubios, agrupados en una pulcra coleta de pleno oro. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le contuvo unos momentos, esperando que aquel gesto le reconfortara y mitigara aunque sea solo un poco aquellas penas que tanto le estaban perjudicando. Las lágrimas resbalaban con fuerza por el rostro de la mujer de mediana edad y dejaban estelas de su camino ya recorrido por la piel de la misma.

La misma chica que intentaba reconfortar se sentía al límite de sus capacidades de contener las lágrimas. Aquella escena era desoladora. Los Burton daban testimonio a la policía local -ya que la ultima en verla por la zona fue la misma hija mayor- y varios miembros de la BSAA que se habían hecho presente para ayudar en un caso de extrema necesidad. Si alguien que portaba una nueva generación de un virus desconocido y potencialmente desastroso desaparecía y caía en manos maliciosas era más que probable que fuera un tema que necesitaba ser investigado en todos los rincones del planeta. Y la BSAA tenía que hacerse presente al ser una de las organizaciones que luchaban por erradicar aquellos males constantes que amenazaban la vida pública.

La mujer le miró con aquellos ojos azules aún inundados por las lagrimas y le demostró aquella gratitud que en esos momentos no podía dejar salir por palabras. Sherry le sonrió a duras penas y se apartó unos momentos de ella. Sean, uno de los miembros de la organización y fiel amigo de Leon le llamo con un gesto de su cabeza. Se levantó y le siguió hasta un rincón apartado donde la mujer que estaba tan adolorida no pudiese escucharlos. El hombre de cabellos cobrizos le dirigió una mirada franca y finalmente soltó lo que ella ya se imaginaba.

-Sherry, no voy a dar rodeos al asunto, asíque escucha bien. La organización que se supone que secuestró a la chica es la misma que está involucrada en los últimos acontecimientos de Spring Valley. Y el pronóstico de la búsqueda a nivel nacional no es muy alentador. Es como si la hubieran raptado para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra...- Sherry experimentó un miedo tan voraz que fue cuesta abajo por su columna. No podía escuchar más. Su cerebro parecía querer desconectarse de aquellas aterradoras noticias. Era tal panorama que deseaba echarse al suelo y llorar de forma desconsolada. Era desalentador y sumamente estresante todo aquello. Chris junto con Jill se acercaron a su lado y escucharon lo que Sean tenía apara decirles. Fijó sus ojos en un punto en blanco y sintió que el hombre hablaba en la distancia más absoluta.

Su mente no lograba procesar nada. Estaba absolutamente desconectada por la situación. Vio que Sean se retiraba a conversar con otros agentes y que Jill intentaba hacerle retornar de su estado de estupor. Le tomó por los brazos y se los apretó suavemente. No tuvo más opción que volver e intentar soportar todo el drama.

-El pronóstico no es para nada alentador- Comentó, casi susurrando. En la sala, no había más que murmullos y las voces que se entonaban en el pleno salón eran casi un monótono parloteo bajo. -Pero la encontraremos. Lo hicimos en el 2004 y lo volveremos a hacer.- Aseguró con la firmeza que le caracterizaba. Sherry sabía que así sería, pero estaba más que nerviosa y dudaba de que fuera pronto.

-Lo se, pero tengo mucho miedo por lo que puedan hacer con ella. Si realmente saben que ella posee el virus E en torrente sanguíneo y lo que ella realmente puede hacer... Las cosas pueden irse de su poder y acabar demasiado mal. Sabemos de sobremanera que ni siquiera ella puede controlarlo en el cien por ciento de lo que le sucede; las transformaciones que sufre son demasiado corrosivas para su ser y no puede evitarlo. -Jill lo sabía y estaba al tanto de todo lo que se hacía por ella. Aunque no estuviere desde hacía mucho tiempo en la BSAA, colaboraba con buena gana con todo lo que la organización necesitase. Asintió y palmeó suavemente el hombro izquierdo de la joven.

-Cierto...- Dijo, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró tranquilamente.

* * *

Leon dormitaba en su habitación a oscuras y con el ruido de la calle a flor de piel. La opción del piso en medio de la ciudad nunca le había parecido más errónea. Su teléfono móvil estaba en la mesita de noche, encendido y con el cargador devolviéndole la vitalidad que necesitaba para la mañana siguiente. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que el teléfono sonase y le informara que el caso de la muchacha que había desaparecido hubiera dado un mínimo giro y se supiera algo más. Al igual que saber cierta información confidencial del gobierno sobre todo este lío.

Sherry le había comentado y el tono de su voz le había asustado a sobremanera. Conocía por ella a la familia y le dolía con fuerza que la muchacha fuera secuestrada. Involuntariamente giró hacia el otro costado, con el cerebro atontado por el cansancio y se quejó de su resistencia al buen sueño. Abrió de repente los ojos, siendo intimidado por la oscuridad del medio que le rodeaba. Lo sabía bien y no se lamentaba en afirmarlo. El estrés de su vida diaria le estaba cobrando una factura muy costosa. Se volteó y quedó recostado sobre su espalda, admirando el vacío techo con el bonito aplique de luz.

Pensaba. No paraba de hacerlo.

Todos le decían lo mismo " _Leon, has terapia. No puede ser que no consigas un descanso optimo_ " Terapia... ¡Bah! Como si realmente lo necesitase... Le parecía una estupidez colosal que absorbería todo el dinero que llevaba ganado, y aunque fuera una cuantiosa cantidad, prefería guardárselo para las ansiadas vacaciones que estaba por darse. Claro, cuando toda la mierda terminase de una vez y no hubiera amenazas pululando por su alrededor. Aunque fuera algo loco y descabellado, así esperaba que fuese.

Y por eso debía trabajar como animal para terminar todo. Por que sino no tendría el preciado descanso que necesitaba. También por que quería entretener a Lucy y Andrew, sus adorables sobrinos. Tracy, su hermana más joven, le pedía que le diera el "terminado" a toda amenaza que surcaba. Como él, quería que el mundo fuera un lugar seguro para todo ser viviente y para las generaciones futuras. Él, incansablemente, no hacía más que asegurarle que haría lo posible para erradicar todo lo que había en el mundo; aunque le costara la vida. Rascó su barbilla cubierta por el vello de unos días sin rasurar que le daba un toque más adulto y no una "cara de bebé" como Claire solía bromear. Le quería a sobremanera aunque detestaba -en tono amistoso y solía replicarle que seguía enamorada de él, después de todo- cuando bromeaba sobre su rostro. Dejó escapar una pseudo sonrisa al pensar en ella. Compartieron muchísimas cosas y aunque lo suyo no lograse funcionar después de muchas idas y vueltas, le seguía queriendo.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, esperando recibir noticias.

 _Ojala que su familia esté bien, al menos..._ Pensó, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas y rasgando suavemente la piel que los cubría. La conocía de pasada a su madre y sabía que ella mantenía un fuerte vínculo con Sherr... Suspiró fuertemente, liberando más frustración a todo su alrededor. Su móvil vibró y el sonido de notificación le llegó a sus oídos. Era casi como una música tranquilizadora en aquel momento de plena tensión. Era su agente encubierto.

"¿Qué tal? La chica ya está en el poder de estos tipos. Me aseguré que recibiera un buen trato en todo momento, y salvo por unos empujones para obligarla a caminar, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Está en el mismo centro donde se desarrolla todo. Apura el paso y manda a tus agentes, que planean utilizarla pronto.

Nicholas"

Exhaló aire, casi con desesperación. Por lo menos sabía que aquella joven no había sufrido mucho... Pero debía mover a Sherr con rapidez para detener todo cuanto antes.

Como odiaba saber más y organizar cosas a medida que ascendía de puesto...

* * *

Había llegado a la desalentadora conclusión que por el día no se volvería a saber nada de ella. Sufría tanto como sufrían sus más allegados; tenía la determinación -desde ese preciso instante- y suficiente como para decir que no volvería a dejar que nada de esto pasase nuevamente. Estaba agotada de toda aquella basura y de que gente inocente sufriera por algunos imbéciles que querían ver el mundo arder. Entró en su coche, viendo como las demás personas se retiraban pacíficamente y con rostros alargados por la consternación. ¿Cuánto más? Esa era la pregunta fundamental. Sherry realmente ignoraba si la misión estaba cada vez más cerca o no. Ya le daba igual. Ahora, lo único que quería hacer era ver a su "sobrina" en su propia casa, bajo los cariños de su madre y feliz, como siempre.

Colocó la llave en el contacto, y la giró. El motor se sacudió un poco y el coche se puso en marcha. La vida de ella y sus allegados había dado tal vuelco que ya le resultaba insoportable. Volvería a casa, se daría una ducha y continuaría telefoneando a los demás que pensaba que podrían servirle de ayuda en todo esto. No podría dormir, los acontecimientos le darían vueltas por la cabeza a una velocidad superior a la luz... Ya se sentía despierta y mejor que nunca.

Estaba convencida y lista para patear traseros...

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos de todo. Así sabía que se encontraba la adolescente. Los mensajes de confirmación sobre aquella parte fundamental del plan le habían alegrado el alma gris que sabía que tenía. ¿Cómo no podrían hacerlo? Aquella chica tenía lo mejor en las venas y pensaba usarlo. ¿Qué persona podría aguantar una dosis completamente nueva y modificada del t-Verónica? Los únicos sujetos registrados habían mutado descontroladamente y habían muerto. Las únicas dosis vivas se encontraban en la capital administrativa del país; y pese a que una tuviera ya cuarenta años y fuera un sujeto medianamente viable, no funcionaba. Su cepa había dejado de mutar hace mucho. Los cambios totales ya se habían establecido en su interior y no podría modificarlos por mucho que quisiera. Así eran las cosas con el sujeto uno. Pero con la adorable chica que había estado siguiendo de cerca era todo lo contrario. La cepa continuaba mutando y generando nuevos cambios evolutivos según su entorno. Respondía a una ira exacerbadamente fuerte y podría lograr vislumbrar aquel potencial que le daba la cepa modificada en un noventa por ciento. Estaba emocionada, y mucho. ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? Se sentía feliz de haber contribuido con lo más importante de la misión.

Y la jefa estaba complacida con todo. ¿Cómo no podía contentarse por los hechos?

Sabía que todo resultaría. Aunque las cosas se pusieran feas, siempre resultaría. No caerían como los demás idiotas que intentaron hacerlo bien en el pasado. Ellos si lo lograrían. Sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba del cómodo asiento en medio de una sombría habitación y se disponía a visitar a su nueva huésped. ¡Ah! Tenía tanto que hacer con ella... Tenían que divertirse nuevamente con alguien... ¿Hacia cuanto que no ostentaba todos sus conocimientos sobre algún prisionero? Ya se estaba aburriendo de los clásicos huéspedes normales, sin un ápice de sangre importante en las venas que no llevaban a nada. ¡Tan solo se morían sin más! Aunque comprendía que los demás huéspedes muriesen, ya que el prototipo combinaba el virus T-Verónica sin más junto con el Progenitor. ¿Cómo harían esos cuerpos débiles para soportar semejante combinación letal? ¡No había forma! No solo mutaban asquerosamente en algo muy lejos del ser humano, sino que con todos los cambios en el corto plazo de tiempo que llevaban sobre ellos les pasaba factura muy rápido. Agrandamiento del corazón con una insuficiencia respiratoria aguda. La Parca los visitaba casi al momento de inyectarles la dosis.

Ah... Como habían fallado miserablemente en múltiples ocasiones...

La jefa estaba muy disgustada, casi con odio a todos los que participaban de la investigación. Había golpeado mesas, cabezas y hasta el punto de usar a uno de los investigadores como parte del experimento. Ya nadie estaba a salvo de aquella terrible muerte, y lo sabían demasiado bien. Sufrió casi cuando había pedido que su propia cabeza fuera parte de aquella cosa. Pero por suerte habían descubierto a la chica con su bendita sangre.

 _"Por esta vez no serás el siguiente..."_ Le dijo, cuando le había mostrado aquellos papeles con todos los datos que había podido obtener de las líneas del gobierno. Se sintió extrañamente en paz cuando ella le dio el visto bueno a todo y había comenzado la búsqueda de la chica. Ahora podía dormir por las noches, sin el temor de estar bajo presión de que si su cabeza lograba salvarse o no. Salió de la oficina y giró hacia la derecha. El pasillo estaba casi tan escaso de iluminación como lo estaba su oficina. Así era el complejo, alimentado únicamente por un viejo generador que daba la mayor parte de la vida a los laboratorios del subsuelo. La ciudad entera tenía una red eléctrica sumamente deficiente y no era conveniente conectar aquellos equipos que pedían tanta electricidad a la red corriente. Hasta que, claro está, tomaron toda la ciudad y esparcieron el agente vírico.

Sus pasos resonaron ampliamente en el lugar, sin ser interrumpidos por nada ni nadie más. Se movía ágilmente y con una rapidez increíble. Eso de tener pasos cortos era completamente espectacular. Se sentía mejor cuando iba rápido a cualquier lado, pese a no haber descubierto el porqué.

Torció a la izquierda y abrió una puerta. Ante ella se dejó ver una escalera caracol de peldamios de metal. Sus pasos se escucharon fríos y duros al encontrar aquel tipo de suelo. Comenzó su descenso, salteándose un escalón a cada paso que daba. Así podía asegurar una bajada más productiva. Su bata de investigador bailoteaba detrás suyo.

Era un descenso arduo, pero el fin era lo más gratificante de todo...

* * *

Las dos personas que la llevaban agarrada firmemente de sus brazos la empujaron bruscamente contra una especie de celda. La pobre chica cayó de bruces contra el suelo sin poderse defender contra nada. Sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda, y no podía hacer mucho con ellos de aquella forma. El guardia le quitó las esposas y la bolsa de tela de la cabeza. La luz que había -pese a que fuera bastante poca- le encegueció por unos instantes. Eran hombres, de unos treinta años. Uno llevaba el cabello negro rapado al ras de su cabeza y el otro llevaba un cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia los costados. El tipo del cabello oscuro tenía ojos casi negros, con una expresión dura en ellos. Chels se sintió fuertemente cohibida, sin poder demostrar algún tipo de ataque en su defensa. ¿De qué serviría? Si sabía que estaba completamente perdida con tan solo mover un dedo. El otro tipo tenía unos ojos amables, que parecían no encajar con todo lo que estaba haciendo.

En el suelo, se arrastró instintivamente hacia atrás con torpeza. El tipo cerró la puerta y una cerradura electrónica pitó. El ruido de los engranajes se hizo escuchar, casi presumiéndole que estaría bajo un encierro gracias a ellos. Ambos tipos la miraron un tiempo. Uno sonreía socarronamente, casi disfrutando de todas las penurias que le sucedían a ella. El otro -en cambio- no.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mira tan amablemente? ¿Qué pretende?_

No lo sabía. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se marchó con tranquilidad, silbando una canción que no lograba descifrar. Pero el otro... Seguía mirándola. Comenzó a rascarse los brazos con fuerza, sintiendo una comezón atroz que le indicaba una fuerte descarga de miedo. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba completamente nerviosa o cuando caía bajo una gran presión. El muchacho del cabello rubio le guiñó un ojo y se marchó en la misma dirección que el anterior. _¿Qué?_ Ese acto le dejó completamente desorientada y sumida en una confusión de proporciones bíblicas. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? Miró el suelo un momento después, luego elevó su vista y la volvió a bajar. Lentamente se incorporó, torpemente y sintiendo las piernas entumecidas; el escozor se había incrementado mil veces más con cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro.

Quería correr, escapar y buscar ayuda... Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Se acercó a la puerta de barrotes. Estaba toda oxidada, húmeda y babosa. Unas gotitas se deslizaban por su superficie y el suelo estaba ciertamente lleno de polvillo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y una punzada de temor, pero se desvaneció y dio lugar a más escozor. Comenzó el ritual de rascarse, escuchando algunos gemidos lastimeros y una mujer llorando. Al parecer no era la única que se encontraba en el lugar... Escuchó pasos, pero ignoraba de donde provenían; lo único que pasaba por su mente era un torrente de pensamientos pesimistas y sobre su terrible escozor. Miró hacia la izquierda, forzando la visión en un extremo muy importante.

Había más celdas, con personas dentro que parecían terriblemente enfermas. Frente a ella y a dos celdas de distancia un hombre se mecía psicoticamente, estaba demacrado y ya comenzaba a notársele los huesos. Se sintió mal por el, pero sabía que no había mucho que pudiese hacer. En la celda contigua, una mujer se aferraba con fuerza a los barrotes, llorando y suplicando que le dejaran salir.

Escuchó como los pasos se acercaban y otro par de pies se movían con los primeros. ¿Acaso?...

Una mujer, de mediana edad y con arrugas en su rostro, se paró frente a ella. El guardia de los ojos negros estaba con ella y tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo feliz de ver a aquella mujer. Esta llevaba la típica bata de laboratorio, aunque debajo de ella llevaba una camisa de color celeste abotonada hasta el cuello y las piernas enfundadas en un pantalón ajustado de color blanco. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en un pulcro moño francés y ostentaba joyas de distintos colores. Le miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno...- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose lentamente a la puerta. Chelsea retrocedió un poquito, sintiéndose aterrorizada de aquella mujer... -Debo admitir que es un honor tener a una persona de semejante envergadura frente a mí, y con una sangre tan especial.

¡¿Sangre especial?! ¡¿Acaso sabía de ella!?

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- Espetó, aparentando una dureza que no existía en su interior.

-Ah, pero si es una lastima que te comportes así...- respondió, meneando la cabeza con reprobación en la voz. -Pensar que eres lo más importante de este viejo edificio... Aunque lo seas, no te confiere un grado de esnobismo que quieres ostentar. Me llamo Meredith Olsen, y soy yo el motivo por el cual estás aquí y no en tu cómoda casa, con aquella puta indeseable de tu madre... El motivo por el cual estás aquí es por algo noble, casi divino para toda la humanidad. Tú y tu sangre serán las claves para poder terminar con toda clase de maldad y desprecio que se esparcen como una plaga sobre el hombre común, así como también demostrar quienes son los más aptos para sobrevivir y observar la nueva tierra. Tú, mi más estimada joven, eres la clave para lograr el crecimiento esperado de toda la raza humana, así como la encargada de extinguir los sentimientos más básicos que impiden que la evolución final se lleve acabo.

Con tu bendita sangre podremos desarrollar el último virus, capaz de extinguir el miedo, la maldad, codicia y todo sentimiento negativo de la faz de la Tierra. Gracias a ti se lograrán cosas enormes y muy beneficiosas para todos. Todo gracias a que tú si compartirás lo que se descubrió hace tanto tiempo atrás...

\- Suenan a las típicas idioteces que dicen todos los pseudo dioses que quisieron hacer una utopía y terminaron muertos en su patético intento. Disculpe, pero no pienso colaborar con ustedes.

La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿No piensas colaborar? ¡Ay, jovencita! ¡Pero si no tienes otra alternativa! ¿O acaso vas a escapar? ¡No tienes otra alternativa!- Rió socarrona.

A Chelsea se le encogió el corazón al escucharla, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Era verdad, no había mucho para hacer ni adonde ir. Estaba encerrada, y pese a que la puerta estuviera en pésimas condiciones, se veía sólida.

-¿Qué tienes contra mi madre? ¿Qué te hizo ella?- Soltó, intentando permanecer fuerte pese a que en su interior estuviera débil y asustada.

-Ah, larga historia... Falló a Umbrella y se pasó de lado... Pero tú no lo harás, tú estarás con nosotros hasta tu final; que claro, no falta mucho.

Y sin mediar mayores palabras, le entregó un papel a su guardia y se marchó. No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa atemorizante a la pobre chica. El guardia lo observó un segundo y se marchó tras ella.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos y se derramaron, tan calientes y lastimeras como cada vez que se derramaban. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, sintiendo como el suelo irregular y de cemento le lastimaba sus pobres articulaciones. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todas las desgracias que le sucedían a lo largo de su vida? ¿Acaso estaba marcada de algún modo para que todos los tipos malos le usasen? Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar, en silencio y esperando de que su salvación no solo fuera un triste pensamiento que nunca se cumpliría...

Sino, que fuera un hecho...


	8. Capitulo 7

Después del ajetreo semanal que había tenido estaba totalmente agotado, y no solo física sino también mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que la súper chica pudiese con ese ritmo catastrófico que lograba sofocar hasta los más fuertes? Jake se lamentó haber respondido al llamado del gobierno de Tío Sam y francamente prefería estar en casa disfrutando de un hermoso café o algo por el estilo. PERO NO TRABAJANDO EXAUSTIVAMENTE COMO AQUEL GOBIERNO QUERÍA. No, ya se había decidido desde hacía un tiempo o por lo menos desde el momento en que le encomendaron treinta millones de cosas para realizar de un momento a otro que ese no era su estilo de vida. ¿Acaso creían que todo lo que le pidieron lo haría? Que gente tan equivocada… Se recostó un momento en la cama de su habitación, mientras miraba al techo sin intención alguna. A decir verdad estaba aburrido de todo aquello y su mente le pedía exhaustivamente un poco de alcohol; o siquiera una bebida energizante… Había hablado con Sherry, pero obtuvo respuestas monótonas y cortantes en un extremo frustrante.

De algo se había enterado, pero no de todo. Sherry le había brindado información poco solida y, según su tono de voz, algo alarmante. Pobrecilla aquella muchacha, casi sentía la desesperación de sus más allegados sobre este tema tan difícil. Jake continuó observando la nada misma, en búsqueda de algo de entretenimiento. Estaba matando el tiempo antes de tener que mover su pequeño culo hacia uno de los edificios gubernamentales.

¿Es que lo sujetos no conocían algo más que hacer?

Se sentía frustrado y algo observado, es como si aquella vieja sensación se hubiera sumido dentro de él para nunca más macharse. Si así era vivir bajo las presiones del gobierno casi sentía quebrarse su cordura. _No te quejes, hay gente que la pasó peor y salió en una pieza. Sherr es el ejemplo más claro y vivido que nunca tendrás…_ Se recordó por un instante. No era el adecuado para presentar ninguna clase de protesta sobre el asunto y prefería mantenerse así. No podía hablar de lo ajeno sin saber exactamente bien que se sentía…

 _¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan profundo?_

Normalmente pensaría de forma poco delicada y algo cuadrada, pero desde hacía un tiempo se internaba en lo más profundo de su mente y alma; sacando a relucir aquellos lados extravagantes que se podían asemejar al de una mujer. Sonrió para no enojarse por perder ese toque que lo hacía ser Él mismo y continuó divagando, casi sin detenerse por nada. El tiempo podía correr y el gobierno podía esperarle…

* * *

No podía hacer más nada por la chica, ni por la ciudad ni por nadie más que para ella misma. Ya lo sabía desde hacía unas horas, pero había agotado todos sus esfuerzos buscando algo más con lo que contribuir pero no había nada. Suspiró frustrada con el corazón en un puño. Estaba cansada de todo aquello y quería vivir para ver si todo aquello acababa… Pero no acabaría si ella no contribuía hasta con lo más mínimo posible. Aunque ya no quedase nada con lo que contribuir hasta aquellas alturas… Se echó hacia atrás en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo y pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez. Su mente era un nudo confuso y cruel que le obligaba a pensar y seguir pensando en cosas que no veía una solución posible. Sus ojos escocían y las lágrimas quemaban por escaparse…

¡No! ¡Tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por todos los inocentes que morían a diario por toda la mierda que estaba sumida en el mundo! ¿Podía dejarse llevar por aquella niña asustada que una vez fue y llorar desconsolada como hacía tanto no hacía? ¡No ganaría nada con aquello!

No podía dejar que algo así le hundiese de por vida, no era justo para la persona que era ella ahora y que tanto trabajo le había costado alzar. No podía ni se dejaría arrastrar al foso de la desesperación. Se lo debía a sus padres…

-Mamá… No dejes que le falle a esta gente… Por favor…- Musitó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Hacía tiempo que esperaba decir aquello pero nunca encontraba la ocasión correcta para hablarle… Pese a que no le escuchara… ¿De qué serviría? A decir verdad no lo comprendía, pero creía que aquel acercamiento místico le recobraría las fuerzas que había perdido producto del estrés y de la presión que lo demás le generaba. Pero sabía que era una locura y que nada le produciría calma.

Una brisa suave y fresca ingresó por su ventana junto con un bello aroma a lluvia. El tiempo parecía cambiar de un momento a otro… _No, antes de que me vaya que no llueva. ¡Por Dios!_ Pensó al tiempo que descubría su rostro y se paraba al lado de la misma fuente de aire. Ojalá que el clima no le jugase una mala pasada…

Y bajó suavemente la persiana, sintiéndose un poco más relajada y soñolienta.

* * *

El sol brillaba a la mañana siguiente de la intensa lluvia que había astado su ventana y generado unos ruidos tan molesto que Jake apenas si pudo relajarse. La tormenta que había pasado fue tan repentina como estruendosa. Fuera estaba muy fresco y los servicios informativos del clima indicaban unos once grados Celsius. Había un fresco que comía hasta los huesos y Jake odiaba el frio. Le recordaba demasiado y dolorosamente a Edonia. ¿Por qué todo se relacionaba con su pasado? A veces ser una persona con semejante pasado le molestaba en lo más profundo de su alma. ¿No podía vivir un momento de paz y tranquilidad sin pensar en lo que había acontecido en su vida? La respuesta a todo era no. Un "no" rotundo tan fuerte que hasta sentía que le quemaba la piel. Se obligó a si mismo a levantarse de la mullida cama de su habitación y a darse una ducha.

Esperaba que el agua caliente le quitara de un manotazo todo lo que sucedía en su mente intranquila y traviesa. Le molestaba muchísimo a decir verdad y no quería saber más nada sobre aquello. _Ya sé que si estás en paz con tu pasado vives mejor, pero no puedo descansar con semejantes tormentos que pasaron por mi vida. Hay huellas que me recuerdan todo el tiempo de lo que me pasó. ¡Hasta las llevo en la piel!_ Y a decir verdad… Era verdad. No había otra cosa que agregar. Su pasado era terriblemente tormentoso y no podía deshacerse de él. Era como las piedras que estaban atadas fuertemente a sus pies y le obligaban a quedarse en lo profundo del océano.

A veces su mente le era cruel y manipuladora. Pero solía ignorarla por completo; aunque muchas veces no podía ni siquiera acallar la voz que le decía "Hey, tu pasado fue una mierda… ¿Por qué no recordarlo para ver si te sientes peor que antes? Anda, por los viejos tiempos…"

Si, definitivamente era un desgraciado.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua –al comienzo helada aunque luego comenzó a calentarse- le cayera por el cuerpo. Necesitaba desesperadamente una desconexión de la realidad, aunque fuese tan breve que cupiera dentro de un suspiro o siquiera un parpadeo… Pero el gobierno esperaba y también deseaban lo mejor de él.

 _A veces me encantaría ser Leon. Seguramente la pasa mejor que yo…_

Haber ascendido de puesto fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Estaba participando de las maquinaciones de un Estado completamente enloquecido que participaba activamente con las personas que decía querer eliminar. Si alguien más supiese aquello seguramente se mostraría tan en desacuerdo que hasta pediría que se renovara la máxima cúpula de Estados Unidos… Pero gracias a Dios nadie más lo sabía… O esperaba que así fuera. Estaban cooperando con la amenaza en Spring Valley tan solo para descubrir al nuevo criminal que estaba detrás de todo el asedio que ocurría, pero el sujeto parecía ser una brisa, que aparecía y desaparecía cuando quisiera. Era tan frustrante que hasta habían accedido a hacer lo impensado para lograr descubrir algo sobre el enigmático sujeto detrás de todo.

 _Ni siquiera aparece en sus archivos… Creo que el muy hijo de puta no quiere ni siquiera que se sepa si existe…._

El misterio era tal que sus superiores estaban histéricos y coléricos con todo el mundo. No era para menos, estaban llenándose las manos de sangre civil para intentar atrapar al sujeto pero no daban con él. Hasta él, el sobreviviente de Raccoon City estaba completamente hastiado de todo el asunto. Y parecía no querer acabar… A decir verdad estaba en contra de todos sus principios como superviviente de algo tan nefasto como lo fue Raccoon City, pero necesitaba el trabajo y no le quedaba más opción que acatar órdenes. Era lo que se suponía que debía hacer y así lo seguiría haciendo aunque le carcomiese la mente. Pero algunas formas de salvar a los civiles no eran las correctas ¿Verdad? Sí, eso debía ser. No estaban procediendo de buena manera a la hora de salvar a la gente.

Por su moral como persona y credibilidad frente a sus amigos supervivientes, esperaba que así fuese.

* * *

Kim le entregó una taza repleta de café, un donut y unas carpetitas. La cara de su amiga irradiaba felicidad y cariño al momento de consolarle por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Le quería y esperaba que su amistad durase unos cuantos años más. Era cariño, pasados tormentosos y un respeto por el bien lo que les unía… Sin contar las salidas, las borracheras y los amigos en común. Le sonrió y aceptó con ganas los "regalos" que le tendía. Kim se sentó en la silla frente a ella y le miró seriamente.

-Escucha… Se lo de la chica y de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Se lo que significa para ti y lo lamento de verdad. También movilicé mis hilos apenas me enteré- dijo, con voz apenada. Se acomodó un mechón rebelde que le molestaba el rostro detrás de su oreja. – Pero no sabemos nada. Esperamos que se encuentre bien y que –aunque suene algo estúpido- que los criminales no sepan lo que posee en su interior.

-Gracias Kim, valoro mucho todo lo que estás haciendo y sé que Emily lo valora aún más. –Bebió un sorbo de su café, casi tan puro como le gustaba –Y, aunque suene completamente ridículo y descabellado, espero que así sea por ahora.

-¿Tienes miedo por ella? –Inquirió, reclinándose en su asiento. Sherry asintió.

-No te voy a mentir. Estoy sumamente aterrada y no espero hasta saber algo de ella. Pero me huele muy raro. Si ya están experimentando con otros virus, ¿Para que la quieren? Deben tener todo lo más avanzado que hay en el mercado negro y ni menos…

-Nunca comprenderemos las razones de esta gente, Sherr; eso es seguro. Para algo les debe de servir. Uno nunca sabe…

En ese momento y para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, Leon ingresa al tiempo que revisa su celular. Sherry sonríe y Kim voltea a ver la causa de su felicidad. Ambas le sonríen al rubio cenizo, que parece tener sus pensamientos en otra dirección… El aludido levanta la vista un momento y les saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza. El cabello, con el típico corte "a lo Leon" se mece suavemente con los movimientos. _¿Algún momento cambiará de peinado? Bah, no me lo imagino sin él…_

-Señoritas… -Saluda, al tiempo que guarda su móvil en el bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones. Ambas responden- Lamento interrumpir sus charlas de mujeres las que seguramente comentan sobre lo fabuloso que soy, pero tengo noticias sobre el último caso. Quisieron entablar comunicación con nosotros. Al parecer, dan el típico discurso de lunático sobre dominación mundial y todo…- Se detuvo de golpe; Sherry creyó morir al escuchar aquellas palabras que su amigo de toda la vida estaba diciendo. ¿¡Contacto con ellos!? ¡Era absurdo! Aunque algo era mejor que nada… Leon se paso la mano por la nuca nervioso y prosiguió. – Dicen que en cinco días ejecutarán el plan en las afueras de la ciudad e introducirán gente infectada en las ciudades aledañas… Sé que suena algo tonto e iluso, pero los jefecitos están histéricos.

La rubia sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas de un momento a otro. Quería bajarse del espiral en donde estaba montada y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Kim dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y tapó su boca de la sorpresiva revelación. Ella, por su parte, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y cerró los ojos. Aquellas malditas gotas amenazaban con derramarse una vez más… Leon se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro a modo comprensivo. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba todo esto y se había rebajado a algo personal desde el secuestro de la chica.

-Lo siento, Sherr. Se lo mucho que te duele todo esto, pero vas a tener que marcharte mañana mismo si queremos detener esto…

-También yo Súper chica, pero es hora de patearles el culo a esos desgraciados…- Interrumpió. Esa voz le hizo levantar la cabeza al momento en que Leon le consolaba…

 _Jake…_


	9. Capitulo 8

La triste verdad era que ya estaba en camino hacia el helipuerto, con un tipo canoso de no más de cincuenta años diciéndole los pasos a seguir de aquel momento en adelante y con cinco aparatos comunicativos distintos en el bolsillo. Suspiró disimuladamente mientras se resignaba a cumplir su cometido junto a Jake. Este, pese a estar escuchando al tipo que tenían al lado, se le notaba ajeno a la situación; casi como en otro lugar. Sabía bien como ella que a partir de unas horas más ya estaban en territorio hostil y que de nada servirías sentarse y patalear por ayuda. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo asentir ante lo que el hombre, de porte conservadora y profesional, decía sobre sus próximos movimientos... Pero nada más.

Si observaba toda la situación desde fuera de su cuerpo y en una postura lógica algo carente de sentimientos, podría afirmar que su actitud corporal era de profesionalismo al igual que de seguridad absoluta sobre todo lo que estaba por emprender...

Pero claro, no todo era casi robótico como ella imaginaba.

El tipo duro y socarrón ahora se veía asustado, con temor a lo que estaba por venir junto con un gran deseo de terminar todo para que finalmente pudiese descansar en tranquilidad. Jake tenía tantas facetas como ella días buenos o malos. Miro hacia fuera del coche pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en ninguna. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo malo iba a suceder o sucederles. Así estaba todo el asunto, complicado y para nada sencillo. El tipo continuó con su vasta explicación de todos los movimientos y datos que se conocían hasta la fecha, pasando por los datos del nuevo agente biológico y el número presumible de víctimas de secuestro y posterior experimentación de aquella nueva organización que amenazaba el orden público.

No sólo tienen inocentes, sino que tienen lo único y lo más preciado que Emily jamás tuvo. Un recuerdo invaluable de la familia que gente como esta acortó de forma atroz...

Mentalmente se obligó a detenerse antes de sufrir un brote colérico que le daría como resultado muchos problemas luego. Era mejor pensar bien los movimientos para dar la justicia que se necesitaba en este caso. Vio como las residencias particulares daban lugar a los caminos de la autopista para abrirse en hangares de aviones de larga distancia o de envío de mercancías. El trayecto desde el Capitolio hasta el aeropuerto estaba llegando a su fin. Continuó vagando por los lugares recónditos de sus pensamientos. En un momento dado sintió unas palmaditas en su pierna derecha enfundada en un pantalón de color crema; volteó un segundo y vio como Jake le miraba de forma algo tranquila.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- inquirió en voz baja. Sus ojos azules demostraban una amabilidad inusual. Se acercó un poco a él.

-Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que estoy sumamente tranquila y que nada me afecta en este punto de la historia.

El rubio le dedicó una media sonrisa. Rió por lo bajo y miro de nuevo al frente.

Ella, por su parte, cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener la mente fría al igual que completamente tranquila.

Todo había pasado lo suficientemente rápido como para considerarlo una completa fantasía de las cuales a veces era mejor despertar. La gente había corrido a su alrededor llevando demasiadas órdenes o papeles, armamento o chalecos antibalas. Se sentía flotar en un mar de confusiones, retos y sobre todo miedos. Se preguntó un millón de veces mientras hubo recorrido cada uno de los pasos que la alejaban de su próximo trabajo si estaba obrando bien. Se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta que no todo necesitaba ser explicado, ya que no había una razón para explicarlo. Simplemente sucedía y ya.  
Así como todo sucedía, su partida era un hecho. Leon estuvo allí presente, acompañándoles en el último tramo antes de embarcarse en un helicóptero de gran porte que los depositaría en el epicentro de la batalla. No hubo lágrimas ni palabras de consuelo. La vibra en general era excelente.  
Nadie temía a nada, notó.

Si nadie temía ¿Quién demonios era ella para temer a la justicia? Porque simplemente lo que sucedería en adelante era todo obrar de la justicia. Un compañero de Leon se les sumo en la marcha con los últimos detalles y le entregó los dispositivos para que se mantuviesen en contacto con la base. Estaban cubiertos mirasen por donde mirasen.  
Salieron fuera del edificio que contenía un murmullo constante de gente gubernamental en medio de su trabajo y un persistente olor a café, y dieron pasó a un atardecer digno de la película de Top Gun justo en el momento en que despegan a la batalla. Así sería todo lo que ellos harían, despegar para iniciar un cruento combate con el miedo.

O eso sentía ella.

* * *

Las aspas estaban ya en movimiento, precalentando el aparato para el uso intensivo que le darían por su parte. Continuó su camino en silencio de ultratumba, sin sentir la necesidad de expresar nada por medio verbal.  
Leon la conocía tan bien y sabía lo que se avecinaba a continuación. Miradas gélidas, palabras secas de todo cariño y un terror infantil que le devolvía hasta a su persona de vuelta a la niña que antaño fue. Así reaccionaba ella a todo el asunto y le parecía más que perfecto. No emitió palabra antes ni lo haría ahora ya que entendía por todo el desmadre emocional que estaba pasando su joven amiga.

El viento que se levantaba despedido por el aparato removía los cabellos cenizos del agente junto con los rizos dorados platino de la joven. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al momento que le tomaba de las manos. El hombre de los orbes azulados sintió el frío gélido que estás emanaban. Ella se las apretó con fuerza desesperada, al tiempo que dedicaba una pequeña sonrisita intranquila.

-Todo saldrá a la perfección Sherr, cuento con ello.

La aludida asintió robóticamente dudando por un instante si de verdad todo estaría de mil maravillas como él anunciaba. Leon le apretó con más intensidad.

-Quiero que te lo creas y traigas a toda esa gente inocente devuelta a su hogar. Trae a la chica...

-Lo haré- Respondió con un hilillo de voz. Le abrazó con fuerza y una película de lágrimas en los ojos. Una última mirada y ya estaba dentro del aparato.

Jake miro al tipo rubio que tanto aprecio de su parte se había ganado y vio que su semblante se ensombreció un poco con el partir de ambos. Se dieron un afectuoso apretón de manos y un intenso intercambio de miradas. Captó todo en un solo hilo de trasmisión.

-Cuidala mucho.- Dijo, apretándole la mano - Y tráela a ella e inocentes de vuelta a casa.

El joven de la cicatriz en el rostro asintió y se despidió. Ya era hora de partir. Se posicionó al lado de un militar joven, de no más de veinticinco años y frente a la Súper Chica. Esta miraba fuera, obnubilada por el atardecer. Unos movimientos, palabras y pronto comenzaron a elevarse por los aires en camino a algo que podría costar ambas vidas...

Pero lo lograrían. Jake Muller no era un tipo que se dejara morir fácilmente.

* * *

Con un nudo en la garganta y una nube negra en la mente, Leon observó a la distancia como el aparato se elevaba por los aires y se marchaba con paso seguro. Le dolía profundamente ver a esa Sherry tan cerrada y poco comunicativa como le dolía verle partir a algo arriesgado. Pero era parte de verle crecer profesionalmente... No interrumpió antes cuando quisieron utilizarla para cualquier cosa y no lo haría en el momento de verle crecer como persona responsable, que dedicaba su vida a que no hubiera otra niña de doce años sin padres por culpa de él bioterrorismo.

Pero le dolía verle crecer.

Era extraño, se dijo a él mismo en el momento que giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a sus actividades laborales. Era tan extraño como doloroso. ¿Así era ser padre? ¿Se experimentaba ese dolor en el momento de que los hijos abandonaban el nido para marcharse? No lo sabía, pero creía estar cerca de la respuesta. Meneo la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos al caminar.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una abuela...

* * *

El olor a humedad, combinado con los gemidos lastimeros, el encierro y la penumbra casi constante en la que estaban completamente sumidos estaba haciendo que el trago amargo fuese diez veces peor. Supuso que cuando le agarraron con fuerza los brazos al momento de capturarla no le iban a dejar en un lugar digno de la Realeza Inglesa. Eso estaba más que obvio. Pero había estado en cautiverio antes y no creía que fuese tan horripilante como los momentos en los que estaba sumida. Siguió rascándose los brazos con una comezón nerviosa, casi sin pensarlo antes. ¿Por qué no se detenía? Sólo Dios sabía, ya que le había brindado aquel raro tic nervioso que no lograba controlar con facilidad. La piel en sus brazos estaba completamente lastimada y roja, ardía mucho con cada uña que rozaba su piel y en cualquier momento sangraría de manera copiosa.

Pero continuó, como si el dolor fuera su jodido bálsamo protector contra todo mal...

Ah, Chelsea sabía tan bien como sabía su apellido que todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor estaba directamente relacionado con lo que su madre y Sherry estaban trabajando. También por aquella loca que le había hablado sabía que sería víctima otra vez de experimentaciones víricas. De nuevo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que a sus dieciséis años estaría metida hasta el cuello en toda esa porquería se habría reído hasta llorar. Le era tanto injusto como ridículo todo. Ella no había y pedido nacer así, sino que no sólo había heredado una parte del problema de nacimiento y con un posterior completado del asunto.

Su vida era bastante cutre, si la analizaba con bastante detenimiento por un segundo. Y siguió rascándose, con más ímpetu y nerviosismos que antes.


	10. Capitulo 9

" _-No entiendo por qué todo esto me es tan complicado- dijo, aferrándose a un pañuelo descartable como si eso fuera lo que le costaba su vida. En esta sesión había derramado muchas lágrimas, demasiadas a su propio gusto. La doctora, con su pluma dorada en mano, anotó todo de forma seria. La mujer de rasgos asiáticos levantó la vista y le miro directamente a sus ojos. Una lágrima cálida corrió por sus mejillas nuevamente haciéndole sentir estúpida e infantil._ _  
_

 _-Tus sentimientos hacia el peligro de tu profesión son completamente normales, Sherry. Te resulta duro porque dejas mucho detrás como para perderlo y tu trabajo conlleva ciertos riesgos importantes en cuanto a tu vida. Tienes miedo a perderlo todo a causa de tu defunción o dejar algo incompleto en tu zona de confort. Es comprensible… -soltó su agenda de anotaciones y le dedicó una mirada llena de franquezas. – Así que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte en cuanto a todo esto. Es normal en todo aspecto y/o sentido._

 _La rubia vaciló un instante antes de responder ya que no se encontraba completamente convencida de todo lo que le decía la doctora. Estaba bastante frustrada en múltiples aspectos de su profesión e incluso de su vida personal. Si era blanco era negro para ella, si el color variaba le daba un ataque de nervios… Así desde que Simmons le ordenó la interceptación de Muller en Edonia._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a tu madre?_

 _-¿Mi madre? La sigo adorando como cuando era una niñita. Creo que la extraño cada día más pero en una forma sana. No le llevo rencores ni nada por el estilo… supongo que aprendí a comprender todo lo que paso por su mente en los últimos meses de su vida._

 _-Bien…- La mujer de cabellos negros anotó sus palabras rápidamente. -¿Emily? ¿Claire? ¿Y qué tal Chelsea?_

 _-Claire es la madre que toda persona quisiera tener. Es atenta, cariñosa y sumamente comprensiva. Estuvo en mis momentos difíciles al igual que yo en los suyos. Es… Mi modelo a seguir, si puedo decirlo de esa manera. Emily es la persona que vela por mi y, al igual que Claire, actuó como una madre cuando pasó todo lo acontecido en Raccoon…Chels es…- soltó una risita divertida- un pilar. Es igualmente importante que Claire y Emmy pero en una menor medida. Cuido de ella como ella cuida de mí y la quiero como a una hermana pequeña o hija._

 _Una breve sonrisa inundo el rostro claro pálido de la joven. Eran las mujeres más importantes para ella y evocarlas siempre le traía felicidad. La especialista anotó cada detalle o emoción que ella brindaba._

 _-¿Logan?- Un dolor breve se instalo en su nuca al escuchar aquel nombre. Logan le había dejado después de una cálida noche de sexo y caricias con el argumento de que "había otra en su vida" Sabía que era así desde hacía un tiempo como también suponía que todo entre ellos estaba muerto desde que pudo comenzar a movilizarse laboralmente por sus propios medios._

 _Pero todo llevaba a un mismo camino emocional._

 _-Preferiría dejarlo detrás en mi vida y moverme hacia adelante sin él…-Se estaba frustrando nuevamente. El recuerdo le molestaba. ¡Era su pasado, por amor a Dios! El ya ni siquiera era mencionado en su círculo intimo de conocidos - Doctora ¿Por qué todos los hombres importantes en mi vida se marchan tan fácilmente?- Sopesó, secándose saladas gotitas que comenzaban a caer libremente._

 _-Define Hombre Importante- Respondió, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo un breve progreso por parte de su paciente._

 _¿Cómo lograba definir algo que básicamente era indefinible? Era complicado de expresar con palabras corrientes en vez de con emociones tan humanas como animales. Ese era el quid de la cuestión. Era casi indescriptible y utópico su "Hombre Importante"_

 _-Bueno…-Titubeó, jugueteando con sus dedos un instante- Es aquel hombre que a pesar de todas las cosas siempre está allí para mi sin importar las condiciones que reinen en un determinado momento. Aquel que nunca me abandone ni deje de demostrarme cariño sea cual sea la circunstancia. El que siempre escucha y comprende todos mis comentarios o cualquier otra cosa que salga de mi boca… -Hizo una pausa sin poder continuar. Era complicado hasta para el más fuerte._

 _-¿Logan fue alguien muy importante para ti?_

 _-En parte si y en parte no. Si puedo realmente confesar fue un gran sostén en cuanto a mi economía se hablase pero sentimentalmente no fue alguien destacable. Siempre estuvo en los momentos duros, pero no en los momentos oscuros de mí ser._

 _-Y entonces…_

 _-Puede como a la vez no puede ingresar. –Respondió resuelta._

 _-¿William fue alguien importante para ti?- Esperaba no presionar demasiado en la herida que –pensaba ella luego de años de terapia- jamás cicatrizaría; pero no estaba del todo mal preguntar. La joven de cabellos dorados asintió con dudas._

 _-Puedo considerarlo muy importante en cuanto a muchas cosas. Pero no fue muy relevante en otras._

 _-Y… ¿En qué cosas si?_

" _Touché" Pensó la rubia. Su padre –y como suponía- todos los padres del mundo siempre eran muy importantes para los hijos. Pero en su caso y con solamente doce años de compartir momentos con él, no sabía exactamente en lo que había calado hondo. Sunny siempre argumentaba que tenía el carácter obstinado y casi obsesivo con las cosas como él supo tenerlo pero ella jamás pensó de ese modo. También la inteligencia y la amabilidad que supo tener antes de ser un manojo caminante de nervios…_

 _Si y a la vez no._

 _La Dra. Black se recostó con una ligera sonrisa en su definido rostro y cerró su agenda resueltamente._

 _-Supongo que se nos agotó el tiempo por hoy. ¿La semana entrante nos vemos?"_

* * *

Sherry dormitó durante todo el trayecto que habían recorrido, soñando con cosas del pasado que prefería no volver a evocar. Logan… Menudo idiota fue. Lo último que supo de él fue que la mujer por la que le dejó quedó encinta a los dos meses de la relación y el muy estúpido fue tan cobarde de cortar toda relación con la pobre chica. _La pobre chica por la que cortó contigo_ , se recordó. De cualquier forma ella no había sido muy santa en el buen sentido. El latino de nombre Rafael le había dado algunas que otras noches divertidas en su haber y francamente le había encantado. Reconociendo los hechos, ambos fueron sucios a la hora de jugar y la separación fue algo por demás necesario.

La mano áspera pero gentil de Jake se posó en su rodilla al momento en que despertó. Con ojos todavía soñolientos le miró y dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a la realidad…- Comentó, en voz baja.

-Gracias. Estoy tan intranquila que empiezo a recordar sucesos del pasado.

-Suele sucederme. Pero creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

La rubia asintió y Jake cambió su postura. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos frente a él. Ella, por su parte, dejó escapar un bostezo.

-¿Cuál es el estatus actual? –Preguntó, estirando un poco las piernas. Él pensó unos momentos.

-Estamos cerca, a no más de veinte minutos de vuelo para la próxima parada. El juego todavía está en _Stand- By_

Le sonrió.

Recordaba el tiempo en que pensaba que aquel muchacho de sonrisa afable y modales relativamente aceptables le parecía el tipo más asqueroso del universo. Jake no siempre se caracterizó por ser tan amigable o amable con ella ni con otros. Era más, era bastante egoísta y solía culpar a los demás de todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor. Claramente, no estaba más que errado y necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de pensamiento. Pero después de que – y se sentía orgullosa de llamarlo agresión- le había "agredido" verbalmente en el pasado, había sintonizado el canal correcto y ahora era alguien digno de admiración y respeto. Sonrió para su dentro. _Simplemente hice lo que toda madre haría, dar una buena reprimenda al pequeño revoltoso para enderezarle el camino…_

Si no se hubiera topado en su vida con ella… ¿Qué sería de Jake Muller?

Creía firmemente que seguiría siendo el mismo patán hipócrita, con humor bastante cuestionable y una voracidad por el dinero superior a la de cualquier político actual. El humor le recordaba bastante a Leon, pero no recordaba exactamente mucho de quien podría tener el mismo carácter que él. Por todos los Santos… ¡Fue muy frustrante! Siendo una persona que abogaba totalmente por la paz y no estaba muy feliz de tener que golpear a alguien, en el primer momento sintió un impulso de darle un puñetazo en medio del rostro y destruir esos pensamientos tan narcisistas.

Odiaba a la gente así y no tenía muchos tapujos a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Pero no necesitó más que unas simples palabras para enderezarlo. Y comprobar los resultados en la actualidad era más satisfactorio que rellenar una pila de papeles en el trabajo.

-Iniciamos descenso- Comunicó el piloto y lentamente comenzaron a perder altitud. No iban muy alto, pero notó como se acercaban cada vez más al suelo.

Se obligó a mantener la mente fría y totalmente en blanco, el desafío de verdad estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Un contratiempo. Un maldito e innecesario contratiempo se estaba metiendo en su camino. El gobierno del puto país se estaba metiendo en sus asuntos y estaba retrasando todo. Bien sabía que todas sus acciones acarreaban una consecuencia, pero francamente esperaba que fuera más adelante. Camino con paso decidido por el pasillo iluminado, de paredes blancas y piso impecable. Los pocos investigadores que seguían dentro de las instalaciones trabajaban a contrarreloj para que todo se desarrollase lo más pronto que pudiera.

Pero, claro, no era suficiente.

Desde el día anterior no dormía y comenzaba a notar como el cansancio le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, sentía como sus piernas estaban pesadas e hinchadas y su razonamiento perdía velocidad. Pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que sucedía, por consiguiente le era imposible pegar ojo. Cuando obtuvo a la adolescente había dormido tan placenteramente que a la mañana había desarrollado por lo menos otro diez por ciento del total, llegando a un hermoso y satisfactorio ochenta por ciento. Gozó, como nunca, aquel avance y se dedicó a festejarlo un segundo, leyendo tranquilamente libros de filosofía y comiendo unos ricos pastelillos.

Pero la bonanza acabó y ahora nada podía desarrollarse como debería. Dobló a la izquierda y entró de lleno en un laboratorio de capacidad mediana, repleto de pizarras con datos, microscopios y pruebas. Tres investigadores –Thompson, Abbey y Santos- comentaban a viva voz lo que se suponía que debían hacer a continuación. Dejó el folder que llevaba consigo y carraspeó la garganta. Los tres sujetos se llamaron al silencio y le observaron con respeto.

-¿Qué tal, Meredith?- Saludó uno, ella le respondió alzando el dedo índice callándolo.

-Muy mal, el gobierno está metiendo su nariz en nuestro asuntos, asique hay que avanzar rápidamente. Se acabó el tiempo de ocio.

Los tres asintieron, sin dejar de sentirse un poco molestos por el deber de realizar más trabajo que siempre debía ser dedicado con varias horas por delante; no a las apuradas con resultados que estuviesen llenos de fallos potenciales. Abbey, con la mente bastante inquieta en cuanto a sus pensamientos le miró como desenvolvía algunas cosas y comenzaba a trabajar. Admiraba la forma de desenvolverse que ella llevaba consigo, pero estaba muy disconforme con múltiples ámbitos. No los había comentado con nadie salvo con Santos, pero dudaba de su lealtad.

Meredith, acomodándose un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, abrió el folder. Tomó algunas hojas y leyó tranquilamente. No faltaba mucho para que todo saliese acorde a su plan; de cualquier forma, ahora debería pasar a la parte de la chica.

Ahg, aquella adolescente irrespetuosa.

Le recordaba tanto a su madre en actitud que casi deseo estrangularla. Era altanera, soberbia, algo egocéntrica y creía que todos estaban a su disposición. Emily, como solía recordar, era una investigadora de renombre. Respetada por muchos y envidiada por otros, se pudo labrar una gran reputación dentro de Umbrella allá por el ochenta y dos. Alexander Ashford, viejo conocido de su familia, le apadrinó durante un corto tiempo para luego desaparecer, pero no sin antes habiéndole colocado en una de las investigaciones más avanzadas sobre el T. Si, bajo la patética mirada de borrego moribundo, se escondía una mente brillante que colaboró siendo muy joven en Umbrella. Alexia misma le veía como un par y compartían una solida amistad repleta de trabajos en conjunto no sin antes aclarar que llevó a una prosperidad nunca antes vista a la antaño gran corporación.

Pero se había dejado llevar por un sujeto iluso, de nombre Joseph. Se volvió más lenta, agresiva e insubordinada. Sonrió al recordar el día que ella le genero su despido. Sabía que era bastante injusta su acción, pero el terreno después de su partida se había vuelto más fácil de transitar y rápidamente consiguió su merecido ascenso. Después de algunos años se enteró que se había formado formidablemente en el ejército, consiguiendo menciones de todo tipo por su disciplina así como su combate, hasta que a mediados de los noventa supo por Birkin que se había unido al escuadrón ese STARS. Al principio se sintió bastante molesta porque todo el mundo seguía hablando de ella, pero poco le importó cuando comenzó a dar muestras de progreso en su investigación. La adaptabilidad a nivel ADN le había dado el mejor de los impulsos posibles y ella fue el tópico por algunas semanas.

Después poco le importó sobre su vida y francamente no supo en ningún momento que fue madre.

Pero de lo que realmente estaba segura era que ahora ella tenía a su más preciado bien. Y se sentía terriblemente contenta por aquel hecho. Sonrió al tiempo que miraba más papeles, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

Después de mucho pensarlo y de evaluar los pros junto con las contras de lo que estaba por hacer, se encaminó por el pasillo húmedo y oxidado. Recordaba haber jugado un videojuego donde el mundo era así, oxidado y terrorífico. Pero nada más que eso distaba de su realidad. Alguno de los sujetos comenzaban a perder la cordura, soltando gritos animales de puro terror o sino murmurando palabras que no podía descifrar. En cualquier caso, el lugar era el peor de los antros posibles del mundo. Sus pasos resonaban por donde caminaba, dándole una atmosfera intimidante que hasta él mismo sintió en su interior. Miró dentro de las celdas a los sujetos que quedaban. Demacrados, sucios y temerosos, sus ojos resecos le miraban buscando piedad. Era persona piadosa, pero no debería dejar que descubriesen su verdadera intención.

Se paró frente a la celda de la chica, la cual estaba recostada contra la pared, con los brazos frente a su cuerpo y las manos sobre ellos. Tenía unas manchas muy rojas en cada uno de ellos; siendo franco le dio mucha impresión verle así los brazos, a punto de ser carne viva. Recorrió sus rasgos con la mirada. Era guapa, joven y a pesar de tener una capa de tierra sobre ella, se le veía que era muy pulcra. Su hombro izquierdo al descubierto tenía una marca de bala, según pudo presumir. Estaba carmesí y en los bordes entre la piel sana al tejido cicatrizado había un circulo sanguinolento. Nunca, pero nunca en su vida había visto algo como eso. Su brazo izquierdo estaba grisáceo, con las venas resaltadas en un tono verde enfermizo. Se estaba expandiendo y lo sabía. Leon le comentó, tiempo atrás, que todo eso era el preludio de algo incontrolable.

Sabía que la zorra mayor de la operación no tardaría en utilizarla para sus fines psicópatas, pero rezaba que pudiese empezar pronto.

Si no, la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo daría paso a la destrucción…


	11. Capitulo 10

Pese a que la junta directiva no le había autorizado ningún movimiento en particular, los jefes de todas las seccionales estaban fuera de sus cabales y todo era confusión mezclada con miedo; ella se movilizaría igual. No le importaba. Actuaria por su cuenta o se anotaría falsificando los datos para que figurase solo ella como agente de campo. No le importaba. Era su jodido problema este asunto, pese a que muchos desestimasen sus palabras y tan solo le dijeran "Estás pasando por un momento difícil, tan solo déjanos a nosotros encontrarla..." ¡No! Ella se encargaría de manera totalmente profesional de rescatar su bien más preciado, para que se llegase al fondo de la cuestión y así cerrar de una vez por todas la Caja de Pandora. Caminó en dirección a la oficina de Chris, con paso acelerado y varios papeles entre sus manos. Sabía la respuesta que iba a obtener, pero le importaba un bledo. Era una adulta hecha y derecha en todo sentido e informada hasta el hartazgo. Era más, fue multipremiada por la mitad de sus trabajos de campo, asique sabía cómo resolver estas cuestiones.

No le importaba ya el qué dirán, tan solo le importaba salvarla.

Emily entró de lleno en la oficina, interrumpiendo al castaño que se estaba dedicando a teclear en el ordenador, seguramente rellenando algunas cuestiones. Al verla entrar levantó el rostro con una sonrisa amigable, tan solo para cambiarla después por un semblante serio. Apartó sus amplias manos del teclado y las dejó descansar frente a él. La mujer rubia le tendió los papeles con aire autoritario, tan propio de ella cuando estaba apurada o enojada. Chris los miró sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió, con voz monótona. Ella sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca con aquel tono de voz. Suspiró hastiada, volviéndole a tender con la misma rapidez y severidad que antes.

-¿Qué no va a ser, Chris? Sabes bien qué es esto. Espero que entiendas que me importa un bledo todo lo que puedan decirme para hacerme desistir. No pienso hacerlo.

-Deberías realmente tomarte esto con un poco más de calma...

Emily golpeó la mesa con un puño cerrado, completamente fuera de sí. ¡¿Cómo podía decirle eso?! ¿Tomárselo con calma? ¡¿Realmente estaba drogado o algo?!

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Toda mi vida está en juego en este momento, espero que realmente lo sepas. Además, ¿quién mejor calificada que yo misma para esto? ¿Vas a mandar a un equipo de novatos a resolver cuestiones que alguien profesional debe hacer? ¿Otro equipo de jóvenes que quizás no regresen?

El castaño sintió una punzada en el pecho de puro dolor. Entendía el por qué de su reacción, pero no quería saber nada de nada sobre enviar a su vieja amiga de nuevo al campo. Cuarenta y un años no eran cosa de bromas... ¿Le estaba llamando vieja? Mentalmente se reprimió de contestarle algo que sabía que sería motivo de discusión, pero no podía dejar pasar aquella acción ni comentario. Cualquier persona normal no dejaría que eso fuera saltado de largo. Tan solo se limitó a menear la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Archer nos tiene agarrados de las pelotas en este momento, no nos deja opción que mandar a gente verde totalmente al campo. No escucha ni por buenas ni por malas razones. Si se puede decir esto sobre su persona, creo que le importa un bledo que novatos sean enviados sin más al frente. El caso este es especial porque tienen a Chelsea, y eso es algo que ni él ni nadie más salta de largo. Está histérico sobre lo descuidada que fue la organización sobre perder algo tan importante como lo es ella.

Si puedo serte totalmente fiel, te enviaría sin pensarlo ya que creo que eres la más calificada de toda la seccional. Pero desde arriba no nos dejan movilizar ni un solo agente en solitario bajo ningún termino. Pese a las protestas y objeciones que se pusieron para que sí se enviara agentes de campo, no escuchan. Hasta Barry, quien ya casi se retira del negocio, está bastante fastidiado por todo el temita de no dejar agentes de campo ser parte de este proceso.

La rubia suspiró frustrada y desvió la mirada. Era verdad todo lo que decía, pero le importaba poco y nada. Bueno, realmente no le importaba nada todo el asunto. Bajó la mirada un momento al tiempo que se alejaba del escritorio unos pasos. ¿Qué haría a continuación? No, mejor preguntado ¿Qué no haría a continuación? Levantó el rostro. Chris observó esa mirada obstinada que tan bien conocía...

-Oh no, no entrarás sin previa autorización. - Bramó señalándole con su dedo índice.- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza...

-Entraré igual, te guste o no.

-¡No tendrás apoyo técnico de ninguna manera! ¿Acaso pretendes morir?

-Si salvo a mi hija en el proceso... Creo que no me importaría dejar este mundo.- Respondió secamente. Era tan verdad como las escrituras de la biblia todo lo que estaba diciendo. Así era ella, tan honesta y capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar a quienes más quiere. Chris se limitó a girar los ojos y frotarse la frente.

-Estás loca, ¿Lo sabes?

-Quizás... -Una media sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios carnosos. -Pero más loca por no saber nada de mi bebé...

-Sabe defenderse. La entrenamos desde que nació, prácticamente, para que se defendiese. Emmy, confió en ella. Creo que es capaz de salir de esto y, además de todo esto, Birkin y Muller irán por ella. -Al recordar al rubio, el hombre de ojos castaños meneó sonriente la cabeza- Pese a que me odie... confió seriamente en él.

-No lo dudo... Pero de cualquier forma me voy a meter. Sacaré a mi hija de allí y obtendré más datos con los que podamos trabajar luego. - Se paró frente a él y apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio. -Tal como siempre hago...

El castaño sintió un martilleo creciente en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de donde la adolescente sacó esa terquedad tan palpable...

* * *

(Unas horas después, de madrugada...)

Emily, siguiendo su naturaleza inquieta y decidida, se había cansado de esperar. Todavía saboreaba el gusto de hacía unos cuantos años en los que ella sufrió y casi pierde su mundo. Todos lo sabían y con cada incidente como el que estaba sucediendo el sabor amargo volvía a su boca. ¿Qué le importaba sangrar un poco? ¿Sudar? A decir verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si con eso podía traer sana y salva a sus dos chicas favoritas. Confiaba y mucho en la jovencita -bueno, sabía que ya era una adulta y todo... pero seguía pensando en la chiquilla de doce años que una vez fue- que tan bien realizaba su trabajo, también sabiendo su profundo deseo de rescatar a su hija... pero no podía contentarse con solo eso. Era confuso como así muy duro. Por todos los santos ¿Qué el deber de una madre no es asegurarse que sus hijos estén bien? ¿O siquiera velar ella misma por su seguridad? Su hija no era un peligro, pero sí lo era a nivel biológico. Era un secreto de los gordos hasta para el mismísimo gobierno.

Hasta en eso le había protegido.

¿Cuántas personas que portaban un virus fueron utilizadas para generar vacunas? O peor aun ¿Para generar una nueva cepa? La lista era larga e interminable. Pero este nuevo arrebato le estaba planteando muchas nuevas interrogantes. ¿Era buena madre? ¿Había cumplido el rol que ella misma se estableció en el momento que decidió quedar en estado? Pese a todo lo sucedido ¿Había obrado bien? La noche anterior, mientras alistaba todo a sabiendas de las llamadas preocupadas de la mitad de sus viejos camaradas -quienes le insistían con buenos motivos para que desista de marcharse- las cuales fueron silenciadas y solo vibraban en la mesa de su cocina, pensó en esas cuestiones. No estaba de humor como para escuchar más sermones que visionaban una futura muerte que, pese a ser bastante consciente del peligro, no creía que sucediese. Era buena en lo que hacía así como lo fue en el momento que se enlistó en el ejército. Su entrenamiento era tan bueno como lo era su desempeño en el campo de trabajo.

Y si, tenía miedo. Pero no por ella. Por su hija, principalmente. Sherry estaba entre todo el malestar general que llevaba en su interior, pero confiaba en ella. ¿Y Chelsea? Solo Dios sabía exactamente que estaba pasándole en medio de todo el desmadre. Pero confiaba en todo lo que ella sabía sobre defensa personal.

Desde la primera vez no solo ella se encargó de su seguridad, sino que todos sus camaradas y amigos colaboraron en la enseñanza. Se podía decir que era como una pequeña súper soldado, pero con algunos deslices amorosos y sus grandes ganas de consumir comida chatarra (No la culpaba, en su edad ella era fanática de las hamburguesas de McDonald)

Pero desde que se recostó en la pasada madrugada, algunas cuestiones le rondaban la mente.

Y todas eran referidas a Brad. Oh, solo Dios sabía lo mucho que le echaba de menos desde que se separaron -allá por el noventa y ocho, en medio del caos que fue Raccoon- así como la visita de Jill para confirmarle el terrible final que su vida de treinta y cinco años tuvo. En la crianza de la hija en común notó de sobremanera como faltaba una figura masculina y desde que sucedió el primer caso siempre se pregunto si Brad estaría de acuerdo con todo lo enseñado así como lo decidido por ella. ¿Le culparía por algo? ¿Le reprocharía los descuidos que en un pasado le costaron muchísimo? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con la persona que era su hija en aquel momento?

Y oh, como lloró al pensar en eso. Le seguía doliendo como el primer momento; y sabía cómo ninguna clase de terapia le sacaría jamás el duelo por el marido que tanto quiso. Era inevitable como así imposible de superar.

Se armó de valor como se armó lo suficiente para lo que estaba por hacer. Meterse sola y desprovista de cobertura era lo suficientemente arriesgado como tirarse de un avión. Lo sabía a conciencia, pero el amor que la movilizaba era mucho más. Claramente, con ayuda de Sandy no sería lo suficiente, pero por lo menos ella le brindaría algo de información desde la BSAA.

 _Gracias amiga. Espero volver a verte para darte esa merecida torta de agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo por mí._

Cerró la cremallera del pequeño bolso negro, se dio vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar por su cómoda algunos papeles. Sería un largo viaje, pero no estaba desprovista de nada.

Por su hija, tenía hasta lo imposible.

* * *

(Del otro lado de la ciudad)

Sandy Dewey tenía cierto miedo por su fiel amiga de cabellos rubios. Estaba bastante decidida sobre lo que haría y eso le daba muy mala espina. ¡Era impulsiva en todo por el amor de Dios! Llevaba horas despierta a la espera de su llamada notificándole que partiría en breve. Estaba tan aterrada por ella como por la hija de esta. ¿En qué momento la vida se convertía en una perra indeseable? No lo sabía del todo. Temía y mucho por la seguridad de ambas, pero no lograría nada tan solo rezando por ellas sin mover un dedo. Su trabajo era meter la nariz donde la BSAA tenía la información y traspasársela a Emmy con cautela. Las líneas desde donde operaría estaban completamente vigiladas y si le descubrían corría un serio riesgo su trabajo.

Pero por ellas estaba dispuesta a correr peligros peores.

Suponía que se lo debía por que en el pasado ella junto con su esposo le brindaron protección luego del accidente donde Edward perdió la vida, ocultándola del ojo de Umbrella por unos meses... Y también a la hija de cabellos castaños, quien siempre fue una persona muy cordial con ella y era la pareja de su hijo (El cual no paraba ni un segundo en búsqueda de información para tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a sus otros dos amigos) Si, por ellas haría lo impensable.

Como siempre hizo y haría. Dio vueltas en su cama a la espera de alguna novedad. La decisión de que su amiga saliera de madrugada se le antojaba un poco torpe. Era bastante complicado acceder a los servidores a estas precisas horas aunque era mil veces mejor; el riesgo de detección era mínimo pero el ingreso era un máximo de complicado. Suspirando frustrada, miró finalmente al techo blanco de su habitación. Dave estaba casi tan consternado como ella y su hijo, aunque también estaba a la espera de alguna noticia...

Sandy, con cierto sobresalto, miró su mesita de noche al tiempo que su teléfono celular dejaba correr el sonido de llamada. El campaneo alegre le había pillado de sorpresa. Miró la pantalla y dejo escapar el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Pulsó en la pantalla el icono de responder.

-¿Ya estás lista? Siento haberte despertado- Saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea. Sand sonrió.

-Apenas si pude pegar ojo. Vamos a ponernos en tema...

* * *

(Al otro lado del país)

No sentir las piernas era algo ya normal. Tampoco sentir el estomago después de que crujiera tanto en las últimas horas. Estaba hambrienta de las peores formas, pero parecía que no le darían ni una migaja de pan. Si, era una mierda perfecta la situación en la que estaba. De la otra mujer no sabía más; se desvaneció tan rápido como se le presentó en frente a sus narices. Le aterraba y demasiado. En sus ojos había algo superior a perverso o diabólico, lo cual le daba una de las peores mala espina que sintió jamás.

Acéptalo, hasta el mismísimo Wesker no tenía esa mirada. Era un santísimo hijo de la gran puta, pero su mirada rozaba lo diabólico. No lo superaba como con esta loca...

Si, quizás estaba en lo cierto. Wesker en general no fue exactamente un bebé en términos de maldad. Fue uno de los peores hijos de puta que jamás piso el planeta... Pero fue predecible. Tenía movimientos que se repetían casi constantemente que te daban una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. Además era metódico; siempre se regía por algo. Era bastante mecánico y si llegaba a salirse del carril se lo reprochaba el mismo al punto de odiarse. Si, era un loco de primera, pero era predecible. Cayó bajo la justicia (según la historia de Chris) de un volcán y murió como el pobre diablo que era tan solo por su predisposición a realizar cosas de determinada manera. Error fatal con desenlace fatal.

¿Pero ella? Parecía más bien regirse por las leyes del azar. Si la situación cambiaba era más que capaz de adaptarse a ella y salir adelante.

Le dejaba una especie de estupefacción y terror que jamás experimentó a sus cortos diecisiete años. Era complicado hasta de explicar... Ser fuerte en donde estaba metida no servía de mucho ya que los tormentos que veía eran lo suficientemente espantosos para doblegar al ser humano más duro. Estaba en duda sobre el porqué de su aparente falta de tormentos... ¿Qué la mujer loca no dijo que le era importante? Si, balbuceó algo de ese estilo frente a ella cuando le lanzaron dentro de la celda. Pero se mostró reacia a colaborar con la mujer en su "plan malévolamente estúpido" Técnicamente (y pensando como uno de esos lunáticos) le sería más conveniente obligarle a romper su fuerza de voluntad así les sería más sencillo el hecho de obtener su sangre... ¿O no? Meneó la cabeza y de un manotazo quitó aquellas ensoñaciones sobre lo que se suponía que haría de ser aquella mujer. Era inútil e innecesario.

Bajó la mirada y miró sus extremidades tan rojas como las llamas del infierno. Sangró y bastante, pero no se obligó a detenerse bajo ningún concepto. Era su mantra tranquilizador pese a flagelarse ella misma. No recordaba el momento en que se le dio por comenzar a destruirse los brazos... ¿Fue antes o después de su primer secuestro? Probablemente después del mismo, sería lógico y sencillo a la hora de explicar el momento desencadenador. Debería parar, me duele terriblemente... ¡Pero la comezón! ¡No se quita!

El proceso curativo ya había comenzado hacía algunos minutos, volviéndose una piel gris casi muerta donde la sangre reaccionaba al virus convirtiéndose en algo asqueroso y verde. Tenía suerte de que la gente que solía rodearla ya estaban más habituados a aquel proceso, porque sin dudar era bastante monstruoso como horrendo. Sin ellos o estaría bajo control del gobierno o probablemente muerta en algún sector del planeta. Era tan sencillo como atemorizante. Miró más de cerca a la herida sangrante que se infringió. La sangre circulaba libremente y salía con cada latido de su corazón, para luego evaporarse como arte de magia y dejar una especie de costra desagradable sobre la misma. Era... como el proceso normal de un humano sano a pero más ¿Virulento?

No sabía cómo describirlo, todavía. Se volvió a recostar contra la pared, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba las tartas de manzana de Kathy, esposa de Barry.

* * *

Habiendo realizado el traspaso de un vehículo al otro, Jake estaba dándose cuenta de las dimensiones que estaba tomando todo. Armado con una Glock 34 equipada con linterna, un sólido M16 y una cómoda Colt Python en su cinturón, se sentía listo al igual que sumamente preparado para todo. En diez minutos toda su vida daría un vuelco descomunal. Realmente se estaba planteando muchas cuestiones de su vida, analizando los pros y contras de la situación en la que estaba hasta el cuello. Pero ¿Valía la pena?

Por fuera, el aire seco le golpeó salvajemente las fosas nasales en el momento del cambio. Estaba agotado por el viaje y el desfase horario le sentó aun peor. Era complicado cuando uno vivió la mitad de su vida en un ambiente húmedo y frio como lo era Edonia. Pero eso no lo mataría, pensó divertido. Algo más "corpóreo" lo haría. Bueno, siendo honesto consigo mismo esperaba sobrevivir como lo hizo en un pasado. Sería tremendo morir a manos de algo que ni siquiera debería existir habiendo sobrevivido a la selva sudamericana así como a un capitán traidor. Era casi cómico si lo miraba desde una perspectiva diferente. En términos de supervivencia se llevaba bastante bien, pasó las peores hambrunas y aún así se las ingenió para salir delante de todo. Traiciones, muertes de seres queridos y más; salió de todo con la frente en alto.

Si, suponía que esta vez lograría salir con vida.

Miró a su compañera, que recibía sus últimas instrucciones. Les comentaron que la BSAA al final se metería de lleno, pero por otra parte ellos irían dentro del corazón para desmantelar todo el plan macabro que tenía esa gente. Sonriendo para sus dentros se comentó a él mismo que la sidra sería exclusiva para ellos. La parte más complicada recaía en sus hombros, pero el sabor más dulce de la victoria se los llevaría él y su súper chica.

¡ALTO! ¿SU SUPER CHICA? Abrió los ojos cómicamente como platos al pensar en lo que se imaginó y espero que el sonrojo que lentamente coloreó sus mejillas pasase sin más. Era bastante tonto... Como así irreal. No sabía si la rubita salía con alguien o si ella pensaba en alguien que le llenaba el alma. Era ridícula toda la situación como así sus crecientes celos por un aparente alguien que no sabía si existía. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones y eso perjudicaría el trabajo...

Meh, se obligo a pensar, su principal objetivo era salir de allí con el culo intacto. Estaba para eso ¿O no? La vida de un alto secreto dentro del gobierno así como de muchas otras personas dependía de su disposición a salir de allí. Y lo sabía tan bien como sabía que se llamaba Jake Muller.

Le dedicó un momento de su atención a la chica rubia que tenía frente a él, la cual llevaba la mirada perdida en algún lugar inalcanzable para él y los demás que les rodeaban. Se la veía totalmente serena por fuera aunque sabía que por dentro era un huracán emocional.

Si, ella también era una de sus prioridades, a partir de aquel momento.


	12. Capitulo 11

Veinte minutos después del aterrizaje y con la marcha de su transporte a la base de origen, Sherry sentía la presión sobre sus hombros. Estaba intranquila, indecisa y muy asustada. El miedo se incrementó como un fuego el cual era incapaz de controlar, asustándole y dándole un muy mal rollo. Pero... la imagen de las afueras de la ciudad era iguales a lo que ella recordaba; allá por el ahora tan lejano 1998. Las barricadas instaladas por el ejército le recordaban tan vívidamente a Raccoon que no evitó un escalofrío. La gente no pudo salir como así tampoco nadie más que ellos y el escuadrón enviado por la BSAA pudo ingresar, dejando a los habitantes condenados a una muerte espantosa o refugiarse y esperar ayuda. _Como toda la gente que se refugió en Raccoon y no logró vivir para recordarlo..._ Era duro, pero su trabajo era sacar toda la mayor información y encontrar a la chica. _De cualquier forma, no siempre se pierde una bio arma de esta manera._ Esperaba no encontrarse nada que les fuera demasiado, pero nunca en su vida tuvo tanta suerte.

El rubio se paró a su lado y miro justo en la misma dirección que ella. A lo lejos se podía ver una de las edificaciones más altas de Spring Valley. Seguramente era un nuevo edificio de oficinas el cual serviría como punto de acceso para los demás equipos o podrían utilizarlo como punto de huída...Las opciones eran varias. Sacudió sus manos y giró su cabeza en ambas direcciones, con gesto relajante. Tenía que liberar su mente para poder avanzar.

-No se ve nada bueno el panorama...- Comentó Jake en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé- Respondió, mirando como el sol caía- Me recuerda muchísimo a Raccoon...

-¿Así estaba cuando lograste salir?

-Más o menos... Era muy distinto todo. En lugar de simples casitas que siguen las diagonales hasta el centro –señaló con el dedo índice hacia la plaza, visible desde su distancia- había muchísimos edificios, y solo en las afueras había casas y parques. Este lugar parecía estar en el comienzo de un crecimiento importante. Desde aquí se puede observar los distintos sectores donde iban a construir más edificios. ¿Lo ves?

-Si- asintió con gesto rápido- Me parece muy mal que algo como eso vuelva a suceder en otro lugar... Ya sabes...

-Creo que sí, pero es algo que escapa de nuestro control. No podemos hacer mucho por evitarlo si continuamos charlando...

-O existen gobiernos corruptos...- Dijo, sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio de la rubia. Sherry suspiró.

-¿Es necesario que ahora mismo discutamos de política? Hay trabajo que hacer...- Cortó y comenzó a caminar directo a la barricada. El alambre de púas se veía bastante nuevo, pese a que las condiciones climáticas que les rodeaban fueran tan complicadas. Jake le siguió el paso y ambos se detuvieron por un instante. Dedicaron unos segundos a observar lo que les impedía avanzar hasta que decidieron que hacer.

-Será que trajiste un cortador de alambres, ¿no?

-¿Tengo cara de caja de herramientas?- inquirió algo irritada la rubia. Jake dejó ver una mueca burlona.

-No, en cambio tienes una bonita cara de galleta...

-Ojala que...- Pero se contuvo, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Pese a lo feo de la situación, él logró soltar una risita traviesa. Siguiendo su lógica luego del momento de vergüenza, Sherry optó por saltarle por arriba. Se apoyó sobre las maderas que sujetaban el alambrado y se dio impulso. Con suerte divina, no se quedó atorada por alguno de los pinchos ni tampoco resultó herida. -¿Y? ¿Vienes?

Jake, por su parte, se dedicó a observar por unos instantes hasta que decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás. En contra de lo que Sherry esperaba que hiciera, este comenzó a correr rápidamente y dio un salto que, aunque si rozó el alambrado rasgándole solo un poco el pantalón, logró saltar. Algo impresionada, la rubia de orbes azules soltó un silbidito.

-Mejor que tu torpe subida fue, ¿Verdad?- Inquirió en tono arrogante. La chica le quitó importancia moviendo su mano.

-Solo tienes envidia...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el camino que les llevaría directo al centro; Sherry sintió una especie de punzada en su costado izquierdo, la cual le obligó a mirar hacia atrás. Allá, detrás de aquella alambrada de púas, se encontraba la seguridad. Sintió algo de temor, pero lo quitó de un manotazo de su cabeza y se concentró en continuar fría. Su trabajo lo demandaba y sabía lo complicado que se hacía cuando involucraba sus sentimientos en el campo. _El momento reciente fue un claro ejemplo de cómo te involucras cada vez más con él. Eres torpe y lo siguiente..._

* * *

Juraba por Dios que la oscuridad era ya su mejor amiga. Seguía sangrando y seguían llevándose gente inocente a algún lugar. Era triste y demasiado. Chelsea miro por entre los barrotes las celdas y pensaba en momentos bonitos. Extrañaba mucho a sus perros y ni hablar de sus amigos. Arrodillada en el duro, húmedo y frio suelo de la celda, pensar en aquellos caninos tan bonitos le daba algo de tranquilidad. Aquel Bóxer de rostro manchado, con cuerpo fuerte y atlético junto con una alegre personalidad; el caniche amorronado histérico y que le perseguía por donde ella estuviese y la adorable Labrador de su madre. Su madre... ¡Como la necesitaba! Estaba en uno de aquellos momentos en los que se lamentaba no haberle dicho nada, ahorrándole dolores de cabeza y malestares. Era una mujer que sufrió y ahora por su culpa ese sufrimiento continuaba. _Todo porque eres cabezota y egoísta... ¡Felicitaciones! Eres una cretina de primera..._

Si, su accionar fue torpe e insensato. Innecesario también, pero no sabía que decir acerca de ello. Solo sabía que ahora estaba haciendo sufrir a medio mundo por su deseo de ser "alguien normal" Estúpido, estúpido deseo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás y comentar sobre el seguimiento que le hicieron, preocupando solo en aquel momento y ahorrándose estar arrodillada en aquella apestosa celda. Pero bien sabía que nadie inventó todavía una máquina del tiempo... _Si salgo de esta hablaré con Josh y le comentaré sobre esto..._ Aquel genio europeo con una ilustre familia atrás era su mejor amigo como así controlaba su salud, le brindaba unos maravillosos inventos que le mantenían ocupada y a veces era de ayudarle con sus problemas en la asignatura de química. Se rascó la barbilla un segundo y continuó observando a su alrededor. Sus zapatos estaban raspados en las puntas, la suela se estaba comiendo de a poco y también le estaban matando poco a poco. _Buen día para usar botitas con tacón, ¿Eh?_

Eran elegantes, si, pero así también eran incomodas. Solía usarlas nada más para salir a tomar algo las noches de los sábados y luego quedaban en el fondo de su ropero. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban; se alejó un poco de la reja y miró expectante. El tipo con cara de buenos amigos se acercó a donde estaba, mirándole con cara seria e inexpresiva. Se arrodilló,

-Tienes que saber que tus amigos del gobierno están aquí. No creo que falte mucho para que descubran toda la mierda y vengan por ti. –Murmuró, con voz pausada y serena. Se rascó la nuca y continuó- La agente Sherry Birkin entró en la ciudad hace tan solo unas horas, asique te espera un momento más. Eso sí, creo que la loca dueña del lugar va a venir por ti pronto. Estate atenta.

Cuando dijo el nombre de su rubia favorita el corazón de la castaña de ojos avellanados se aceleró. _¿Viene por mí?_ Quería hacerle miles de preguntas, pero no creía que el sujeto tuviese mucho más tiempo para hablar. Pese a que su voz saliera relajada y como si dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo, ella creía firmemente que no. Seguramente estaba corriendo un gran peligro comentándole las novedades acerca de la incursión de Sherry en el medio del caos y también hablándole a ella. Simplemente se dignó a asentir ante sus palabras, se arrastró y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Gracias, pero... ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- El muchacho volvió a rascarse la nuca, nerviosamente y se levantó del suelo.

-No te queda mucho tiempo, asegúrate de darle lo que quiere y te dejará vivir. Créeme que de lo contrario te matará sin remordimientos.- Dijo apresuradamente y se marchó. Esa última revelación le sacudió la espina. Una corriente eléctrica descendió por su columna vertebral, causándole aquella sensación que tanto odiaba. _Ahora si estás metida en un gran lío._

Quería esconderse, llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien y culpar su asquerosa suerte como así culparse a sí misma por ser tan idiota. Pero como ya era tarde, se ahorró ella misma los problemas.

Ahora tendría que estar muy atenta...


	13. Capitulo 12

Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. El silencio era atronador y no había movimiento en las calles. Las personas allí no estaban, era como un escenario post apocalíptico donde la civilización dejó de existir. Sherry miro a ambos lados y era siempre lo mismo: desolación. En el aire flotaba un olor nauseabundo compuesto por algo como fruta podrida y sangre. Los autos estaban en medio de las calles, con las puertas abiertas (demostrando cuantos ocupantes había aproximadamente) y con el motor apagado. Tenía los vellos erizados ante tanta calma inestable y los ojos abiertos ante cualquier peligro. Jake, a su lado, miraba ceñudo en todas direcciones. Entraron por una calle lateral en donde el asfalto y la mayoría de las casas estaban llenos de manchas de sangre. Su estomago se revolvió en aquel momento y seguía sin estar en un equilibrio constante; temía vomitar en cualquier momento a causa de la terrible imagen.

Una suave brisa sacudió sus cabellos, trayendo consigo un grito lastimero y más hedor a muerte. Apenas entró en las afueras se sintió de nuevo en su casa, corriendo por las calles escuchando gritos de dolor, aullidos... y todo espontaneo dentro de un silencio infernal. Todo era igual. Realizó una comparación entre lo que vivió antes (en su niñez) y lo que años atrás le tocó compartir con Jake. El movimiento edoniano en medio de una guerra entre distintas facciones distaba mucho de la tranquilidad poco alentadora de Raccoon... O sin ir más lejos de Spring Valley. _Ya sé que son dos circunstancias completamente distintas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Una era un infierno silencioso, la otra era guerra biológica._

Que distinto, ¿No?

Continuaron avanzando en silencio, solo escuchando sus pasos y el crujir de los residuos en el suelo al pasarles por encima. La rubia observó como a su derecha estaba un auto completamente destrozado. El parabrisas estaba astillado y con círculos sanguinolentos, la ventanilla del lado del conductor estaba rota. Observó como sangre escurrió por la puerta de color perla, dándole una apariencia desagradable. Dentro, un cuerpo sin brazo izquierdo ni cabeza estaba recostado sobre el asiento, reclinado hacia atrás. Parecía que se los habían arrancado de cuajo como si fuera producto de una ira animal. Las demás puertas estaban abiertas, parecía que el conductor solo había fallecido.

Sintió una punzada de lastima por aquella persona que sin duda algunas no merecía morir; rezó por que los demás ocupantes hubieran logrado permanecer con vida ante tanta brutalidad. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantar su arma –como le enseñaron- hacia el cielo. Jake examinaba en el suelo, detrás de ella unas manchas de apariencia canina que quedaron impresas con el color rojo de la sangre. _¿Perros?_ Recordaba en cuantas ocasiones vio como los canes de la policía se transformaban y atacaban a sus antiguos dueños, destrozándoles la cara, cuello y parte de los hombros. Giró sobre sus talones y algo no le gusto.

De golpe, todo parecía más atemorizante pese a que eran los únicos allí. Algo más los acompañaba.

Jake se levantó con el ceño fruncido y le observó. La rubia llevaba impreso en el rostro una expresión repleta de duda y en estado de alerta. Por el rabillo del ojo observó un movimiento rápido, tan rápido que solo alcanzó a identificarlo como una silueta baja, de color claro y con... Una especie de cola.

 _Estamos jodidos..._

Sherry y él observaron en la misma dirección y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Ambos avanzaron con precaución por la zona, barriéndola con la mirada. Solo había manchas de pisadas humanas y animales, luego manchones de sangre, vidrios y (esporádicamente) trozos de carne desparramados por cualquier lugar. Jake se le adelantó dos pasos y se mantuvo alerta. Ella giró lentamente hacia un lado y luego hacia otro. Un gruñido, vidrios siendo pisados... Nada más. Frunció el ceño mientras agudizaba el oído.

Por detrás de ella. A su costado, entre los autos. ¡Pero no podía ver la fuente que emitía los sonidos!

La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, llegando a sus músculos y tensándolos para una lucha o su huida. Su ritmo cardíaco así como su respiración se aceleró; comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de correr a ciegas. Lo peor que alguien podía hacer era correr en aquel tipo de situaciones. Se contuvo y miró en todas las direcciones posibles. Seguía sin ver nada en absoluto. Luego... Otro gruñido, al cual se le sumó otro... Y luego otro... Y otro más...

En un momento fueron al menos seis gruñidos graves, enojados. Hambrientos.

Ambos se colocaron espalda contra espalda, apuntando a algo frente a ellos que no aparecía aún. Estaban rodeados por cuatro autos en lo que parecía un círculo perfecto, casi como una arena de duelo de la antigua Roma. El Coliseo era insignificante a lo que estaban por vivir. Ambos corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecían que se saltarían de su pecho. Un can, antaño labrador, saltó frente al rubio. La piel le caía hecha jirones y le escurría sangre entre sus colmillos. Su piel abierta dejaba ver sus músculos, tan muertos como poderosos. Otro perro con apariencia a un Pitbull saltó frente a Sherry. Su pelaje beis adornado por una franja amarronada oscura en su lomo seguramente fue hermoso cuando estuvo con vida. Tenía en sus fauces una mano humana. Le caía la piel y trozos de sus propios músculos, no se inmutaba. Sabía que no sentían ningún tipo de dolor, pero aún así se preguntaba cómo podían mantener aquella agilidad y resistencia pese a faltarle trozos enteros de piel y tejido. A ambos se les unieron algunos perros callejeros más. Iniciaron un coro de gruñidos seguidos de aullidos llamando a sus demás amigos de manada a cenar, a darse el festín de sus vidas.

Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, mientras se apretujaban más las espaldas esperando poder apartarse. Serían comida de perros en cuestión de minutos si no movían su culo. _Si le disparo al que tengo frente a mí, los demás saltaran al ataque y, por ende, estaríamos los dos muertos en cuestión de segundos. Pero si no muevo un solo dedo, también vamos a morir. ¡¿Qué hacer?!_

El Pitbull le miraba con aquellos ojos cubiertos por una película blanca, repletos de ira y solo enfocados en ella. Sus miembros junto a su mandíbula extremadamente fuerte eran lo peor que tenía. Recordaba que una vez tuvo un perro igual a ese, pero era niña. Lilith fue su fiel compañera y su protectora por diez largos años. Una corriente eléctrica le bajó por la espalda, al pensar en aquella simpática perrita zombificada. De los perros callejeros salieron una especie de tentáculos de su espalda de color negro, tan negro como la noche. Sus colmillos eran seis veces más largos que los normales y sus ojos no existían.

La ojiazul tragó saliva, sintiéndose tremendamente acorralada. Suspiró aterrada cuando el can saltó hacia ella.

* * *

Emily descendió de su transporte aéreo saludando con su diestra al viejo amigo de la universidad. Este siempre fue un ávido piloto de helicópteros y ambos se llevaban muy bien. Era una amistad que sobrevivió muchos años, siguiendo tan intacta como el día que ambos confesaron ser amigos. Este le sonrió pero su mirada denotaba preocupación. La rubia recordaba sus palabras de hacía unos minutos " _Vuelve a casa que tenemos mucho en lo que ponernos al día._ " Sabía bien lo que significaba aquello: el temor a perder a una amiga tan cercana le estaba volviendo loco. Ryan aceleró las helices y el transporte se elevó rápidamente. Emmy se quedó de pie en medio de una calle, al otro lado de la ciudad y por ende de la fábrica. Lo vio marcharse a buen ritmo y, cuando ya no escuchó más el zumbido del helicóptero, sintió toda la pesadez del ambiente.

Era una bonita zona en las afueras de aquella ciudad, con casas estilo inglesas y aceras repletas de plantas y césped. Los porches estaban vacíos, no corría un mísero ruido ni tampoco un solo ser viviente. Giró para comprobar bien todo a su alrededor. Estaba en una calle sin salida, que terminaba en una pequeña rotonda donde (en medio) había un pequeñísimo parque con un árbol y dos bancas. Las casas, con paredes de estuco blanco, se encontraban perfectas y sin ningún tipo de evidencia que sugiriera que estaban bajo un atentado bioterrorista.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la aparente calma que surcaba el lugar. Ni una persona ni tampoco una mísera mascota. Nada de nada.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta hacia una de las casas para comprobar si había o no alguien que pudiese decirle bien que había pasado. A lo mejor algún precavido se quedó dentro de su vivienda y estaba resistiendo. Cruzó el césped y subió los escalones del bonito porche barnizado con una hamaca en él. Golpeó la puerta enérgicamente y luego miró por la ventana. Allí dentro había un living moderno, con una televisión gigantesca que ocupaba gran parte de la pared y un sistema de sonido bastante bueno. Los sofás distribuidos alrededor del sector de entretenimiento tenían prendas de todo tipo. No pudo identificar si eran de hombre o mujer, pero si pudo ver que estaba todo bastante revuelto. No se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de ella apuntándole hasta que sintió el frio metal de la pistola.

Giró su cabeza lentamente y vio a un hombre de mediana edad, con cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros y ojos verdosos, con la mirada fría. Vestía unos jeans clásicos, con una camiseta negra con un estampado del águila nacional y la bandera. Acompañaba su vestimenta unos tenis deportivos junto con un reloj de pulsera y un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. Pudo sentir su nerviosismo y el temor de haber visto a alguien más que no era del lugar. Emmy suspiró para calmar su acelerado corazón y volteó por completo. El muchacho tomó el arma con ambas manos y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?- Su voz temblorosa acompañaba al gracioso movimiento del cuerpo surcado por un terror atroz. Emily levanto las manos suavemente y trato de calmarlo con el gesto. Él, por su parte, apuntó con más firmeza.

-Disculpe, recién acabo de llegar. Soy Emily Vickers, de la BSAA rama Norteamericana. Vengo a rescatar a todos los que pueda como así comprobar la magnitud de este desastre... Pero por favor, baje el arma.

El hombre no pareció muy convencido acerca de lo que le dijo la mujer, pero lentamente comenzó a bajar los brazos. Su mirada enloquecida le revolvió algo en su interior que no supo descifrar rápidamente... Pero era algo que ya había sentido o visto en el pasado. Algo muy familiar. Él suspiró cansado y relajo los brazos. Emmy se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver como no ofrecía resistencia ni tampoco disparó. Le miro con ojos escrutiñadores, comprobando a la mujer que minutos antes vio aterrizar.

-Lo siento, de veras. Me llamo Clayton y vivo en la casa frente a esta. Todos los vecinos de este lugar se marcharon al centro cuando les dijeron que debían hacerlo... Pero yo no creí que eso fuera lo mejor. No sé cómo estará todo por allá, pero lo que si se es que nadie volvió y todas las vías de comunicación se cortaron. No sé nada en absoluto...- Carraspeó con la garganta y le clavó unos ojos intensos. –Supongo que si vienes de afuera. Vi cuando bajaste del helicóptero. ¿Se sabe algo de esto allá afuera? ¿Qué se dice en las noticias?

La rubia cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y se cruzó de brazos. Le dirigió una mirada amistosa. Notaba un poco de esperanza en la voz y en sus movimientos.

-Se sabe, si, pero no al cien por ciento. Los medios tratan de no generar pánico diciendo que la situación está controlada y que solo fue un pequeño brote de uno de los agentes víricos. Solo la BSAA tiene información certera y el panorama no es bueno. Al parecer, y según sondeos preliminares, el setenta y cinco por ciento de la ciudad está infectada y las fuerzas del orden –tanto fuera como dentro- fallaron. Los reportes cesaron desde hace unas horas y se está por enviar equipos de once personas cada uno a incursionar en esto y tratar de salvar los que aún quedan con vida. Pero, como ya te dije antes, no es seguro que todavía quede un veinticinco por ciento de persona propiamente dicha. – Estiró una pierna a la vez y luego se acercó un poco a Clayton. Vio como la esperanza comenzó a decaer en sus gestos. Dudaba que los altos mandos realmente enviasen a alguien y más aun después del último reporte de la policía local. Enviar a hombres jóvenes a ese lugar era enviarlos directamente a una muerte horrenda y segura – Siento darte este tipo de noticias, pero te estoy diciendo completamente la verdad.

Clay suspiró desalentado. Su esposa e hija estaban en medio del asunto, una en su puesto de trabajo y la otra en la escuela. Temió lo peor.

-No pasa nada... Supongo que toca esperar... -Miró hacia abajo un momento y luego volvió a subir su rostro. -¿Hacia dónde ibas, exactamente? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

La rubia pensó lo que le dijo seriamente. Un civil con un aparente estado de excitación producto del nerviosismo y, además, del cual no sabía nada en absoluto ni tampoco si era capaz de manejar un arma... Podía ser una carga. Si le dejaba detrás lo más seguro era que pereciera y no quería cargar en su conciencia la muerte de alguien... Pero si lo llevaba, podría ser que a lo mejor sirviese de ayuda, como también pudiese ser que atrajera demasiado la atención y se condenasen los dos a morir.

Pero tener alguien que supiese del área era alentador.

-Me dirigía a la fabrica en medio del centro... supongo que la conoces. Se tienen sospechas muy grandes de que de hecho es de donde comenzó la infección y también donde se encuentran todos los responsables.

-¿La fabrica Watergate? La conozco. Mi esposa Mary trabaja a dos calles y además era técnico en los departamentos de computadores hace aproximadamente cuatro años. Parece una edificación abandonada...

-De hecho se vio gente entrando y saliendo de allí en el último mes como también en...- Se calló por un momento, pensando en la localización. Había dos entradas al lugar, o por lo menos dos que no estaban totalmente conectadas. Una pequeña era una vieja casa deshabitada casi en las afueras y la otra entrada (la más central) estaba en el mismo centro. Había estudiado los planos que le pasó Sandy antes de descender y eso era lo que le mostraban. Quizá el sujeto no supiera de todo aquello y le negara ese dato. Cambió de dirección el tópico- Materiales en cajas grandes de los cuales se sospecha que son de peligro biológico. ¿Podrías llevarme?

Clay asintió y sonrió alegremente. Emily no le comentó nada sobre su hija, le parecía tremendamente innecesario como a la vez riesgoso.

Emprendieron el rumbo por la calle que, según le dijo, era la calle Flower. Doblaron hacia la derecha en una intersección y continuaron por lo que parecía una avenida de dos carriles. Observó como la zona estaba abandonada como si minutos antes todos los seres humanos se marcharon dejando todo detrás. Sintió un malestar en su estomago pero se concentró en lo que iría a hacer allí. Extrañamente, la compañía de Clayton se le hacía bastante amena en aquella situación.

* * *

Meredith preparaba las jeringas en una mesa, como también la camilla de la sala de operaciones donde ejecutaría lo más importante del plan. En poco más de dos horas llevaría a la insolente mocosa hasta aquel lugar para que realmente fuera más útil que para parlotear. Después... Vería que hacer con ella. Todavía no tenía idea de para que la usaría luego, pero lo que si sabía es que le quitaría toda su astucia o cinismo de manera definitiva. ¿Matarle? No, era mejor que eso. No quería ensuciarse las manos, pero tampoco ella haría el trabajo sucio. Quizás le inyectaría la solución que resultaría de utilizar su sangre con su trabajo y así comprobar que sucedería en una persona previamente infectada. Pero... Eso era aburrido.

Estaba lo bastante indecisa para no saber que podría llegar a ser útil en aquel momento como tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en todo aquello. Alistó las correas que sujetarían su cuerpo firmemente con un gesto neutral en el rostro. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior al tiempo que estiraba una de las correas de cuero. Luego se volteó y comenzó a ordenar todos los viales según su prioridad. Los que portaban el agente infeccioso estaban bajo un estricto control con uno de los pocos guardias que no perecieron en la superficie. También se encontraban refrigerados a temperaturas bajísimas para no activar el agente. Todo era... complicado de manipular.

No prestó atención cuando uno de sus ayudantes ingresó rápidamente en la sala sin siquiera seguir los protocolos de seguridad necesarios. Tenía la cara congestionada de una aparente carrera que ni siquiera ella entendía por qué realizó, como así unas hojas en la mano. Se puso en cuclillas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Pensó que debía mejorar su forma física.

-Disculpe... Que la interrumpa... Pero... - Se enderezó y le entregó los papeles. Meredith los tomó con brusquedad y los leyó. –Otro helicóptero se acercó a la ciudad y estuvo unos minutos en la calle Flower. Luego se marchó. Por una de las cámaras que todavía funcionan se vio caminar a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, armados y dirigiéndose al centro.

Meredith sintió hervir su sangre y tuvo ganas de matar a su ayudante en aquel mismo instante. Otra incursión más. ¡Otro contratiempo!

-¿Identidad? – Dijo con voz tranquila. En su fuero interno hervía el odio y la consumía la ira.

-Según lo que se pudo saber con el programa de reconocimiento facial, la mujer se llama –se le acercó y señaló en la hoja con su índice izquierdo- Emily Vickers. El hombre con ella es Clayton Breed, un residente local que antes trabajó en esta fábrica. No parecen mucho pero... - La mujer dejó de escuchar desde que oyó aquel nombre maldito. _Asique la perra mayor vino a buscar a su cachorro..._ Pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad y buscaba una manera de matarla en aquel momento. Una de las bio armas... Si, ellas serían perfectas pasa aquel momento...

Despidió rápidamente a su ayudante y comenzó a rebuscar en una de las computadoras de la fría y esterilizada estancia.

La puta moriría, y luego la puta de su hija también. Madre e hija, muertas gracias a ella. La luz emanada por el ordenador dejaba notar la maldad que comenzaba a liberar por sus poros. Sonrió cuando vio lo que quería ver en la pantalla. Esta vez, si iba a pagar...


	14. Capitulo 13

Milagrosamente, y por un rápido accionar del rubio, Sherry logró sobrevivir al primer de muchos ataques. Estaba jadeando, mientras contaba las balas que le quedaban en el cargador y el resto que llevaba extra. Fue algo de otro planeta, algo que nunca creyó que fuera posible. _Una, dos, tres..._ Seguía por la decima vuelta al tiempo que trataba de recobrar la mente.

Gracias a Jake y a su rápido accionar, estaba contando aquellas balas. Cuando se le abalanzaron aquellas bestias su mente se apagó. Se quedó en blanco de un momento a otro, y si no fuera por él, estaría siendo la cena de aquellas horrendas criaturas. Terminó de contar –ya que no podía dejar de olvidarse por donde llevaba la cuenta- y miró a su alrededor. Cinco cuerpos yacían frente a ellos dos, tan inmóviles que sintió un ligero alivio.

Nunca, en su vida, vio algo como aquello.

Eran canes, si, pero ninguno mantenía su forma original. Examinó al que tenía más cerca de su cuerpo. Las patas estaban sin piel, unos horrendos tentáculos negros salían de su boca abierta y chorreaba un líquido viscoso de color azulado. Asqueada, supuso que debía enviar a lo sumo una muestra de lo que se acababa de encontrar. Tomó su comunicador y le realizó una serie de fotos, junto con un minúsculo informe de las acciones que eran capaces de cometer. Enviaría todo al cuartel general del gobierno y esperaría que le enviaran algún que otro dato extra.

Jake se le acercó, con la pistola en mano.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar.- Dijo, exhalando aire al terminar la oración. La rubia, quien había terminado de tomar las fotografías, asintió.

-Nunca vi algo así en mi vida, y no puedo parar de repetirlo.- Confesó al tiempo que guardaba su comunicador.

-Prefiero seguir viendo mercenarios todo lo que me resta de vida antes que volver a ver algo como esto...

La muchacha de orbes azules no dijo nada, a sabiendas de lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. No era difícil de adivinar que el muchacho estaba bastante aturdido por los últimos sucesos.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ya que creo que vamos a seguir viendo estas cosas. Sin contar que puede haber algo mucho peor a la vuelta de la esquina.- Se quitó el sudor de la frente y comenzaron a caminar por la desierta calle.

-No lo menciones...

* * *

Chelsea estaba de pie, tomando los barrotes de la celda con sus manos sucias mientras miraba a la mujer que, horas atrás, metieron dentro de la celda frente a la suya. Se llamaba Cynthia, de cuarenta y tres años y la trasladaron desde la misma ciudad donde la adolescente residía. Charlaban en voz baja ya que uno de los guardias les gritó que se callaran, pero no podían evitar siquiera darse susurros de aliento. La mujer, que tenia cabellos de un color negro y ojos muy oscuros, le decía que se mantuviese fuerte, que luchara para salir de allí hasta en sus últimos alientos; que no dejase que hicieran cosas horrendas con su cuerpo y que luchara por los demás en su situación.

Chelsea –aunque era solo por el poco tiempo que llevaba la otra mujer allí- ya sentía que tenía una amiga. Alguien con quien relacionarse en aquel momento de oscuridad y terror. Quería abrazarle y darle las gracias una y otra vez por ayudarle en aquel momento tan hostil. ¿Cuánta gente en el mundo era capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Cuántos ayudaban desinteresadamente al otro cuando estaban sumidos en las mismas condiciones de mierda? Muy pocos, lamentablemente. Agradecía que Dios –sin importar que sus creencias religiosas estuviesen muertas desde hacía mucho (diez años) y lo considerase algo que no estaba en su lista de "cosas reales"- por el excelente ejemplar de altruismo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

De las pocas horas que la mujer estuvo frente a su celda descubrió que era de ascendencia mexicana, que sus abuelos emigraron a Estados Unidos por una mejor oportunidad y que hablaba un buen grado de español. También que estaba casada, con dos hijos (niño y niña) de diez y ocho años y era contadora. Parecía una mujer muy buena como así muy agradable, con una chispa de vitalidad que no era fácil de encontrar.

Y mucho menos en aquel lugar tan frío y terrible.

-Así como ves, me trajeron aquí sin más... Todo por contestar donde estaba una calle.- Respondió, con voz apesadumbrada y ojos llorosos. A la chica de cabellos achocolatados se le encogió el corazón. Esos malditos... ¡Qué jugada sucia! Se aprovecharon de la bondad que residía en su corazón para secuestrarle... Simplemente asqueroso.

-Tú no fallaste. Actuaste bajo tu buen criterio y la amabilidad. No hubo más que maldad por la otra parte.

-Siempre me dijeron que mi amabilidad podía jugarme en contra y creo que esta vez llevaron la razón. Ahora, lo único que quiero es volver con mi familia. Me arrepiento de haberme quejado de los papeles y de todo el trabajo; es todo lo que quiero volver a ver.

Chelsea asintió, con expresión triste. Sentía aquel mismo arrepentimiento por todos los malos dichos que alguna vez soltó. Extrañaba a sus mascotas, su familia y los amigos. Extrañaba todos los dolores de cabeza que provocaba la histeria de su madre con respecto a su seguridad como también extrañaba sus buenos consejos. Claramente era tarde para lamentarse, pero no hacía mal a nadie –salvo a ella misma- recordarlo. Suspiró derrotada y se sentó en el horrible suelo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que extraño de sobremanera que me regañen, sin contar con que encierren...

-¿Qué?- Soltó algo alarmada la mujer. Chelsea la tranquilizó con un gesto.

-No es lo que crees. Así digo cuando me obligaban a estar en casa a tiempo, a llevarme a todos lados en el coche y cuando me gritaban que salir sola era peligroso.

Cynthia exhaló un aire aliviado. Faltaba que la chica dijese que le encerraban en su hogar contra su voluntad.

Se sumieron en sus pensamientos; evitaron hablar de algo más. Era muy triste todo, y en especial aquella situación donde estaban metidas. Uno de los guardias pasó, golpeando contra los barrotes una porra de policía, tan fuerte que lastimó sus oídos. Lo maldijo en voz baja y lo vio irse hasta el otro lado del pasillo, para luego volver.

Su piel continuaba cambiando de color aunque las heridas cicatrizaron por completo. Era rarísimo...

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no lograba hacerlo. No lograba enfocar su mente en otra dirección de donde estaba en aquel preciso momento ni tampoco desviar su mente un segundo. Sintió sangre en su hombro y sobre su seno izquierdo. Aquel indicio sobre sus heridas del pasado le alarmó bastante y comprendió el grado de la situación.

Estaba transformándose, nuevamente. O Sherry llegaba lo antes posible, o la Chelsea humana dejaba de existir.

Un grupo de hombres con la cara cubierta por mascaras anti gas se acercó a la celda de Cynthia, con trajes negros como la noche e intenciones terribles. La mujer retrocedió instintivamente cual animal asustado y comenzó a rogar que no le hicieran nada. Comenzó a llorar en medio de sus suplicas. Chelsea se paró rápidamente y comenzó a insultar a los sujetos. Pateó, gritó y trató de impedir que realizaran su tarea. _¡No, a ella ni a nadie más!_ Su cuerpo recibió una descarga de adrenalina tan rápida que sintió poder de detener a todos y cada uno de esos sujetos. Comenzó a empujar la puerta de barrotes y descubrió lo mucho que esta podía moverse.

Uno de ellos volteó y disparó una pistola aturdidora. La chica sintió aquellas venenosas descargas en su cuerpo y cayó sin más al suelo. Sentía la descarga todavía correr por su cuerpo mientras veía como abrían la celda y tomaban a la mujer por los brazos. La arrastraron hasta la salida de la celda mientras gritaba que se detuvieran, que era una equivocación y que le dejaran libre. Ninguno de los hombres hizo caso a sus ruegos y el llanto desesperado movió algo en el interior de Chelsea.

No pudo hacer nada, ya que todavía seguía sintiendo las descargas en su cuerpo y sus extremidades estaban muy débiles como para levantarse. Vio todo desde aquel ángulo incomodo del suelo, el cual le dio impotencia. Escuchó sus gritos desesperados y luego la pistola aturdidora.

Finalmente, nada. Habían tranquilizado a la mujer.

El hombre que le disparó a ella seguía mirándole fijamente. No podía descifrar su gesto facial ni tampoco sus emociones. Probablemente no sentía nada; y después de lo que fue capaz de ver creía firmemente en aquello. Sintió una somnolencia tremenda, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. El sujeto tomó una radio e informó de algo. Su voz acallada por la máscara anti gas se fue convirtiendo en un susurro que apenas podía interpretar.

 _"Tuvimos que tranquilizarla con la pistola aturdidora, enseguida la transportaremos_ " Fue lo único que logró discernir en la comunicación. El resto solamente lo escuchó en forma de balbuceos incoherentes. Vio, en el último instante de lucidez que le quedaba, como se abría la puerta de su celda y el tipo ingresaba. Portaba una jeringuilla repleta de un líquido amarillento. Este apretó el embolo y un chorrito del liquido salió. Se acercó y le introdujo suavemente el líquido en el cuello. Presionó el embolo y lo retiró rápidamente.

Esperó unos instantes, mirando como la chica poco a poco se sumía en el sueño provocado por el somnífero.

Finalmente, cuando vio que no se movía más que su vientre –que subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración tranquila- la tomó por las piernas y debajo de los brazos. La cargó hasta una sala totalmente esterilizada donde le limpiarían la suciedad y le cambiarían la ropa.

La prepararían rápidamente, ya que el efecto no duraba demasiado. Chelsea quedó sobre una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca, a la espera de las personas que se encargarían de su aseo.

* * *

Emily caminaba con paso cauteloso por las calles regadas de vidrios, sangre y cuerpos muertos. Clayton, a su lado, le imitaba. Todo se había ido al traste tan rápido que le era complicado discernir el momento donde todo dio un vuelco inesperado. Solo escuchaban el viento suave que corría entre tanta muerte, sus pasos y las respiraciones de ambos. El ruido normal de una ciudad en movimiento no existía, parecía algo de otro planeta que no combinaba con el ambiente sombrío.

Era algo de antes; del tiempo donde era un lugar tranquilo y vacío de peligros.

Continuaron caminando hasta que el comunicador de Emily comenzó a emitir un pitido suave y bajo junto con una vibración. Se detuvieron en una esquina, donde antes hubo un café muy lindo y con aspecto de ser ambientado en los franceses. La rubia sacó del bolsillo dentro de su chaleco negro de cuero el aparato. Miró unos segundos la pantalla y sonrió al ver el nombre y foto de su amiga. Presionó la pantalla y el rostro con algunas arrugas, maquillado de forma que tuviese una expresión muy natural junto con un cabello recogido en una coleta se dejó ver. Sandy sonrió al otro lado, calmando aquella voz en su interior que rogaba porque todo estuviese bien.

-Es un enorme placer verte, Sand. –Comentó la rubia, soltando una risita y dejando salir todo el aire cargado de miedos que llevaba dentro.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió. Emily le vio acomodarse un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Clayton se asomó por un costado y el semblante de la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla cambió de alegre a uno sorprendido. ¿Un sobreviviente? -¿Quién está detrás de ti?

-Alguien que fue prudente al esconderse en su hogar y no corrió al centro. –La ojiazul miró al hombre -Clayton, mi amiga Sandy nos asistirá de información de inteligencia mientras estemos aquí. Es una muy vieja amiga mía y es de confianza. -Asintió mientras miraba hacia otro lado, dejando a las mujeres interactuar entre ellas. - ¿Algo que comunicar?

-Bueno, tuvimos más información respecto al caso así como también un parte enviado por la misma Sherry. Ten cuidado allí, Em. Hay cosas horrendas comiendo carne humana.

Una corriente eléctrica descendió por la espalda de la mujer. ¿Qué clase de cosas? Por un momento no supo como respirar. Trató de calmarse siguiendo todos los consejos que su instructor le dio –hacía tanto tiempo atrás- y permanecer fuerte.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Inquirió con un temblor en su voz. Sandy comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en su ordenador, transmitiéndole toda la información que cayó en sus manos.

-Para empezar, parece que soltaron un nuevo tipo de agente vírico por la ciudad, que transforma a los perros de inocentes compañeros del hombre a bestias horrendas- Una imagen de lo que parecía un can caído le llegó a su pantalla. La abrió y observó con atención lo que allí se mostraba. Lo que antaño fue un perro, ahora era una masa deforme, sin piel y con los músculos brillando al sol. Unos tentáculos horrendos salían de todas partes de su cuerpo y sus ojos blanquecinos chorreaban gotas de sangre. Sus uñas crecieron el doble de su tamaño regular y estaban llenas de sangre. Agujeros de bala se abrían paso por todo su cráneo; observó bien todos los detalles que podía, evitando el asco que todo el asunto le estaba transmitiendo. –Y eso es solo una de las muchas formas que pueden tomar. Tengo alrededor de cinco imágenes más donde muestra distintos tipos de mutaciones que desarrollaron, cada una más grotesca que la otra.

Emily se secó la película acuosa que se posó sobre su frente, pensando en aquellos pobres animales.

-Es... Tremendo- Balbuceó – ¿Y me dices que hay más y peor que eso?

Sandy asintió rápidamente.

-Es horroroso, te enviare dos más de las que puedo considerar como menos grotescas, pero no mucho.

Mientras tecleaba y cliqueaba al enviarle la información, su rostro se baño de una luz roja que parpadeaba. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a revisar el alerta que estaba recibiendo. Abrió los ojos como platos y una expresión de terror colmó su rostro.

-Escucha Em, según el mapa satelital de donde estás en este momento, hay un objeto grande que avanza hasta donde están. Ehh... Precisamente a una calle de distancia. Sus dimensiones son tremendas y recibo que es un ser vivo... O lo que este cacharro recibe como ser vivo...

Emily apartó la mirada un segundo de la pantalla, miró a Clayton que también escuchó las palabras de Sandy e intercambiaron miradas severas. Con un rápido "Shh" Emily silenció momentáneamente a su amiga. Escuchó con atención por unos instantes y logró percibir unas pisadas fuertísimas. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de distinguir la fuente de semejantes pisadas. Sintió un miedo visceral, que le llevó a terminar toda conversación con su informante.

Clay se movió rápidamente hasta el centro de la calle y su expresión cambió de forma radical. Volvió al lado de la mujer corriendo, con una expresión fuera de sí. Emily lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente.

-Habla. ¿Qué viste?

\- Es algo gigante, si desde esta distancia se ve así, no quiero imaginarme como se ve de cerca. Es... Algo como gordo, como gigantesco. No podría describirlo en un cien por ciento. Parece humano; tiene cabeza, brazos larguísimos y... repletos de tentáculos... Es espeluznante.

Emily lo soltó rápidamente y tomó su arma. Aunque esa cosa estuviese moviéndose hacia ellos, estaría armada.

-Vamos- Ordenó.


	15. Capitulo 14

Sherry, mientras caminaba al lado de su buen acompañante rubio, pensaba tranquilamente en todas las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir. Hasta ahora, si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Jake, estaría muerta. _Oh, sí. Esto no pinta exactamente bien._ Debía aceptarlo: su cabeza apuntaba en múltiples direcciones y no en la correcta. Se sentía cohibida ante la rapidez de su compañero como también sentía sus reflejos gastados y dispersos. Bajó la mirada al suelo y observó el cristal roto de uno de los escaparates de las tiendas. Una tremenda explosión dejó cinco comercios totalmente reducidos a escombros y con cristales por doquier. Se preguntaba exactamente qué tipo de cosa dio lugar a una tremenda explosión. No lograba imaginarse nada de lo que podría haber acontecido.

Parecía que, sencillamente, el apocalipsis se sumió en lo que antes fue una comunidad pacifica y prospera. Era todo tan parecido a...

Sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho que la obligo a arrojarse al suelo y cortarse un poco en el proceso. Miro furibunda a su acompañante, quien este le dedicaba una mirada precautoria. Colocó su dedo índice frente a sus labios y le indicó que escuchara. Un grupo de fuertes pisadas se hicieron oír. Se preguntó qué era lo que las estaban causando... Y de golpe no quiso saber...

 _¡Espabila mujer! Es momento de actuar como lo que eres, un agente entrenado del gobierno._

Se obligó a mantener la mente totalmente en blanco y comenzó a analizar todo a su alrededor.

 _Bien, pisadas. Parecen de un grupo no muy numeroso. Estamos rodeados de edificios abandonados, coches igualmente abandonados y por sobre todo, cristales en el suelo. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que genera aquellas pisadas?_

Ambos se arrastraron hasta ocultarse detrás de un coche blanco muy dañado. Del motor desprendía un humo blanco no muy denso. Tomaron fuertemente sus armas y esperaron. Al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de cuatro criaturas -de aproximadamente dos metros cada una- se hicieron presente.

Estas tenían unas horrorosas marcas de cirugía por todo el cuerpo, algunos órganos estaban a la vista. Sherry contuvo el aliento al ver lo que parecían brazos. Tenían cuchillas afiladas en cada extremo. Parecían unas masas con el agregado extra del metal. Se estremeció al ver aquellas extremidades. Sus rostros era una masa uniforme con una boca repleta de picos que hacían de dientes. Emanaban sangre, parecían que se dieron un banquete minutos atrás. Sus ojos estaban tapados por una capa de piel cosida a ellos, a forma de mascarilla. En donde antes hubo nariz, ahora solamente tenían dos huecos por donde respirar. Eran rechonchos por donde se lo mirasen, y sus piernas eran como dos seres humanos juntos de ancho.

 _No tenemos oportunidad alguna si llegamos a enfrentárnoslos._

Jake los observó y llegó a la misma conclusión que la ojiazul. Le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo mientras observaba como aquellas criaturas amorfas avanzaban lentamente. Los pasos eran cada vez más audibles conforme se les acercaran. Con una seña de su mano derecha, le indicó que se arrastraran a través de los coches. Sherry asintió y, conteniendo el aire, comenzó a arrastrarse muy despacio.

Como pudieron, se fueron escondiendo tras diversos automotores allí tendidos. Se colocaron en la acera, donde la fila de coches estacionados los cubría un poco más. Sherry hacia el menor de los ruidos, hasta que sin quererlo, dio un toque a uno de los neumáticos traseros de uno de los automotores, disparando la alarma anti robo. Y según su mente, el ruido de la alarma fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dos estados enteros se enterasen de que accidentalmente tocó con su pie el maldito neumático.

Jake le dedico una mirada repleta de reproche y miedo; los seres amorfos soltaron un grito gutural y se dirigieron en su dirección. Rápidamente, ambos se pusieron de pie en el momento que una de esas "cosas" levantaba los brazos y le atestaba un golpe muy fuerte al techo del coche, destrozándolo; comenzaron a correr para tratar de alejarse lo más posible, pero se toparon con otros cuatro más en la otra esquina. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y, pese a que fueran ciegas, temieron que siquiera escuchasen sus pasos. Se alejaron silenciosamente de la escena mientras otro grupo se le unía al primero, respondiendo la llamada. Eran grandísimas, si, pero torpes.

Quien las creo esperaba que se enfrentasen únicamente a un oponente en un espacio infinitamente más pequeño que una calle desierta.

Corrieron unas tres calles, mientras que el grupo de criaturas torpes y ciegas descargaban su furia imponente contra un grupo de coches.

* * *

Chelsea despertó en una sala antiséptica totalmente de blanco. Una luz, proveniente del techo, le dio de lleno en el rostro. Estaba muy mareada como también sumamente confundida; la cabeza le daba vueltas y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. La giró en ambas direcciones, encontrándose con mesas repletas de jeringuillas, tubos de ensayo y una cantidad increíble de objetos quirúrgicos. Las paredes color marfil muy claro combinaban con un monótono techo blanco y el suelo cubierto de baldosas, también blancas.

Sentía un pitido incesante en sus oídos; su boca estaba seca cual desierto.

Levantó la cabeza para admirar su cuerpo recostado y observó que estaba con una bata hospitalaria de color verdoso y los pies descalzos. Trato de sentir si por lo menos llevaba ropa interior, pero no podía darse una idea a ciencia cierta.

 _Genial, mi hermosa ropa se fue a quien sabe dónde. Espero que los pervertidos que me desvistieron por lo menos me hayan dejado las bragas._

No tenia sostén, de eso estaba muy segura. Trató de levantarse o moverse, pero estaba fuertemente atada contra la camilla. Brazos y piernas, nada en el torso o cuello. Se movió todo lo que pudo para poder zafarse - si era que las correas estaban mal ajustadas-pero nada se corrió ni un ápice. Maldijo en voz alta unas cuantas veces al tiempo que desesperadamente removía su mano derecha.

Meredith entró rápidamente a la sala con un maletín plateado en su mano. Llevaba una cara de pocos amigos y al verla, Chels sintió como algo en su interior le gritaba "¡Basta ya! Que el ambiente está muy jodido" Dejó de moverse en el acto. La mujer dejó en una de las mesadas junto a la pared el maletín y lo abrió. Por lo que la jovencita pudo observar, era uno que contenía algo biológico, ya que dejó escapar una neblina del interior.

-Espero que sepas que tu mamita esta en esta puta ciudad - Soltó de repente. Chelsea sintió un alivio tan fuerte que casi deseó gritar de alegría -La puta viene a rescatar a otra puta.

Se mantuvo callada.

-No hace falta que te mantengas en silencio. Puedes decir lo que se te plazca- Le soltó mientras la miraba por sobre su hombro- Puedes gritar de alivio si es lo que quieres. Puedes llorar de alegría si así lo prefieres, francamente me importa un bledo...

La castaña abrió su boca, al borde de decir algo. Meredith se abalanzó sobre ella sin miramientos. La cogió por el rostro y le apretó fuertemente la cara. Su mirada estaba llena de odio; podía matar a alguien con semejante cantidad de veneno. Sintió como sus mejillas le dolían y la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza de lo repentino del momento. Trató de zafar, inútilmente. La cólera de la mujer se dejó manifestar de un modo total en el momento en que comenzó a abofetearla.

Chelsea no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor y la posterior picazón de su mejilla. La mano dura de la mujer iracunda la sacudía como si de gelatina se tratase. Sin poder hacer nada, se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados mientras le propinaba bofetadas. De un momento a otro, la mujer cerró sus manos en dos puños fuertes y comenzó a golpearle el abdomen. El dolor la estaba consumiendo; los golpes atestados le estaban quitando el aire. Luchó y luchó por respirar, aunque la mujer siguió golpeándole.

Milagrosamente, se detuvo.

Después de unos momentos donde Meredith trataba de serenarse, la muchacha abrió finalmente los ojos. Analizó cada pizca de información que encontraba sobre la mujer a su costado. Estaba muy frustrada porque agentes de las dos organizaciones más poderosas se estaban inmiscuyendo en sus planes estúpidos de dominación mundial. O por lo menos a escala regional. Era alguien débil, que no soportaba los fracasos y muy crítica consigo misma. No sentía pena ni lastima por la mujer que descargó su ira sobre ella y su rostro. No, simplemente no sentía nada.

Era incapaz de sentir algo por una persona tan despreciable.

Abrió la boca y sintió la mejilla completamente adormecida y caliente. Probablemente estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

-Sin importar todos los golpes que me des, todas las cosas horrorosas que puedas crear o toda la sangre que puedas extraer, la BSAA y el gobierno americano te van a destrozar. Te van a reducir a nada en cuestión de minutos y, cuando estés en prisión por todas las muertes que tienes en tus sucias manos manchadas de sangre, vas a sentir el verdadero significado de la palabra "justicia".

La mujer de cabellos castaños soltó una risita sarcástica. Su cabello antaño en un pulcro moño ahora tenía miles de mechones sueltos por todos lados.

-Claro... Me van a reducir de la misma forma que el misil nuclear destrozó el inerte cuerpo de tu padre, allá en el noventa y ocho en Raccoon, ¿Verdad?

Chelsea trató por todos los medios mantenerse igualmente de serena que antes de aquella frase. Trató con todas sus fuerzas pese a las ganas de estrangularla que tenía. Nadie hablaba jamás de eso con tanta impunidad y mucho menos frente a ella. La vio alejarse mientras se acomodaba el cabello como podía. La ira bullía dentro del cuerpo de la adolescente al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Giró su cabeza y la observó preparar todos los elementos para extraerle una muestra de sangre que pudiese utilizar. También preparaba un vial que contenía un líquido verdoso muy oscuro. _¿El virus?_ Se preguntó.

Meredith tomó la jeringa de metal y giró sobre sus talones. La sostuvo a la altura de su cabeza y se acercó a la camilla de forma lenta. Su mirada tenía un rictus impenetrable. Parecía que recobró la compostura en cuestión de segundos.

Los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los ojos de la adolescente. Una mirada malévola; la otra temerosa.

-Vas a pudrirte en el infierno, maldita loca -Soltó la de orbes avellanadas al tiempo que la jeringa era introducida en su arteria aorta y le extraía una dosis de sangre.

* * *

Junto con su improvisado compañero, lograron bordear la zona donde estaba aquella cosa gigantesca que avanzaba por su camino. Tuvieron que desviarse unas cuantas calles y enfrentarse a la especie de perros mutantes que atacaron a Sherry y Jake. Emily tomó unas muestras de la sangre que aun manaba de las heridas de bala de uno de los seres. La introdujo en un pequeño estuche especialmente adaptado para conservar muestras y se incorporó. Clay jadeaba mientras trataba de volver a ser el hombre sin miedos que era antes. Levantó la cabeza un segundo y la observó atentamente.

-¿Siempre te enfrentas a cosas como estas en tu trabajo?

Emily le devolvió la mirada.

-Solo cuando hago trabajo de campo en una de las escenas, si.

-¿Y nunca te acostumbras a ello? - El hombre guardó la pistola en su pantalón. No era exactamente un tirador experto y entrenado como la mujer de cabellos rubios, pero sabía defenderse.

-Depende a lo que llames acostumbramiento. Si hablas de espantarte en el momento y cada vez que ves algo como esto, puede que comience a decirte que ya no lo hago. Cada vez es diferente; cada vez es especial. Vi muchas cosas a lo largo de los años que tú solamente verías en tus peores pesadillas, cosas que pueden asesinarte con tan solo un golpe. No te enfrentas a los seres y dices "¡Oh, un monstruo! Esto ya lo he visto" Simplemente actúas y luego, cuando estas sentado cómodamente en tu living, intentas analizar lo sucedido y sobreponerte a todo el horror.

Se reunieron y comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro. Estuvieron un rato callados, simplemente escuchando los pasos y la respiración del otro. Clayton intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en el lugar que decidió instalarse y vivir. Le era muy complicado, en especial el tema de estar al lado de alguien que combatía constantemente contra cosas como las que acababa de matar. Sentía un profundo respeto por la mujer junto con su profesión, ya que gracias a gente como ella, el mundo no estaba completamente sumido en un caos.

Solo... Lo estaba un poquito.

-No imagino cumplir tu trabajo. Realmente no lo hago pero valoro mucho que lo realices. Debe ser muy duro, si, pero también gratificante ver que mucha gente se salva gracias a ti.

Emily le dirigió una sonrisa que caló profundo en el alma del hombre. Lo calmó como si de un bálsamo se tratara.

-Es horrendo. Lo admito. Vengo luchando contra esto desde que el padre de mi hija fue brutalmente asesinado por gente que crea cosas como estos virus. Lucho contra cosas que no deberían existir en el mundo físico y si, puedo decir que ver gente sana y salva al final del asunto me gratifica mucho. El esfuerzo lo vale, si es para mantener el mundo como se lo conoció por cientos de años.

-¿Sabes? Durante estos últimos años escuché en las noticias todo lo que sucedía en el globo, con una mirada seria y el corazón apesadumbrado. Pero como nunca me sucedía nada de ese estilo, siempre daba por hecho que jamás estaría involucrado en el asunto. De eso puedo estar totalmente seguro. También de que simplemente fue un error de mi parte dar mi vida relativamente cómoda por hecho.

Emily sopesó la última frase que el hombre dijo y miró al cielo. Algunas nubes se aproximaban a lo lejos, pero no parecían ser más que eso. Simples nubes que no traían tormenta. Recordó también como era todo antes de julio del noventa y ocho.

 _Brad acarició dulcemente el brazo de su flamante esposa, a la cual amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Emily le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y besó su mano. Ambos pintaban alegremente la habitación del bebé, sin siquiera conocer de que sexo sería. El vientre apenas si se notaba en ella; de contextura muy delgada, no era tan fácil verlo. Joseph sospechaba algo ya que su amiga apenas si salía, y si lo hacía no bebía nada. Se quejaba de que Chris fumase cerca suyo, argumentando que el olor le era simplemente repugnante y debía parar de matar sus pulmones._

 _Brad bajó la brocha y admiró la última pared que pintaron. El color amarillo pálido le sentaba de maravillas a la habitación. Según su criterio de decorador, el suelo de madera oscura combinaba excelentemente con el nuevo color y creía que era algo fenomenal para el bebé._

 _Emily lo observó atentamente. Todos sus rasgos de perfil le parecían exquisitos. El cabello castaño pulcramente arreglado; los brazos fuertes que la cargaban cada vez que caía o sentía que su propio espíritu se quebraba; las mejillas cubiertas de pintura; sus ojos almendrados que brillaban de ilusión y esperanza; la nariz recta que en la punta llevaba una enorme mancha amarillenta... Todo de su marido le removía algo en el alma._

 _Creía estar viviendo una vida de ensueño y esperaba que continuase así por muchos años. Sin importar la diferencia de edad, se amaban apasionadamente. Esperaba que, con el tiempo, emprendieran un nuevo capítulo en otra ciudad y así hacer que sus hijos crecieran felices. Quería muchos_ _niños_ _con el hombre que adoraba; no lo veía tan mal a sus veintisiete años._

 _Brad la observó y le guiñó un ojo; Emmy sintió como su vida se revolucionaba en cuestión de segundos y luego volvía a donde estaba. Decía que su vida era idílicamente hermosa y así lo creía. Nada malo podía sucederles._

-Yo también decía lo mismo. Así lo creía y a veces me sucede que sigo creyendo que mi vida no puede continuar con las variaciones tan profundas que el destino crea. Pero sucede el cambio y me devuelve a la realidad. Supongo que todo es por algo...

La mujer de cabellos rubios se silenció de repente. Clay asintió y zanjó el asunto. Algo en su silencio no le daba buena vibra como para proseguir con el asunto. Avanzaron varias calles hacia el centro y se desviaron hacia los edificios más altos. La fábrica estaba por allí y debía apresurarse.

Su pequeña le esperaba.

* * *

Jake luchaba inútilmente para que el automóvil arrancase. Estaba hastiado de intentar arrancar el coche; no lo lograba ni de una ni de otra manera. Decidió que debían apurar el asunto de una puñetera vez y usar uno de los coches abandonados. Sherry, de brazos cruzados y una mirada cargada de reproche y aburrimiento, le decía una y otra vez que lo dejase. Que no era necesario eso de ir velozmente hasta donde deberían ingresar. El rubio, con la paciencia al límite, le contestó de mala manera que lo dejase, que él podría hacerlo. La joven frunció el seño y ambas miradas se encontraron.

Una hastiada, la otra molesta.

De un manotazo, le arrebató los cables de la mano y buscó otro bajo el volante; una vez encontrado el que necesitaba, unió el que erróneamente fue cortado por la mano poco experta de Jake y cortó el que si correspondía. Juntando un extremo del cable rojo con el extremo del cable negro, el motor rugió y arrancó. Él, por su parte, la miró asombrado.

-¿Tu papi te enseñaba como robar coches?- Inquirió con un deje de ironía.

-No, Leon me enseñó. Me dio todas las herramientas para encargarme de un escape rápido si la situación lo ameritaba- Respondió orgullosa.- Por si te interesa este nuevo dato, mi padre me enseño tres tipos de combinaciones posibles de químicos si algún día lo necesito.

-¿Químicos? ¿Qué carajo intento enseñarte el Doctor Birkin?- Incrédulo, la observó rodear el coche y subirse en el asiento del acompañante.

-Un tipo de defensa a nivel laboratorio. Nunca lo usé pero siempre está la posibilidad de que necesite usarlo. Cuestión de esperar, mi querido señor Muller.

Ambos cerraron las puertas, Jake efectuó los cambios y aceleró, adentrándose por las calles repletas de autos varados y escombros de lucha. Tenían una tarea que cumplir, y debían apresurarse mucho. Había un plan cual desbaratar.


	16. Capitulo 15

¡Holitas a todos! Espero que estén bien en esta parte del año, la cual está pasando a la velocidad de la luz y no nos estamos dando cuenta. ¡Toca actualización! Supongo que voy a comenzar a actualizar cada tres meses, porque se me está haciendo costumbre. Entre otra de las cosas poco interesantes para contarles, empecé la universidad. Al fin me deshice de las ligaduras amargas del secundario (el cual para mí fue un calvario) para pasar a una vida "adulta" (mentira, sigo teniendo esos deslices de niña chiquita que todo el mundo detesta) y tener mucha más libertad.

Para ser franca, me gusta cómo van las cosas. Gente nueva, agradable a la hora de charlar y sin dudas muchos retos a nivel intelectual. Detesto con mi alma sociología pero voy a tener que rendirla durante mi carrera… Asique muchas opciones no me quedan más que leerla e intentar no morir en el intento.

Leyendo lo que publique en el anterior capitulo, mi apartado para informarlos fue una maldita mentira. Lo más gracioso que puse fue "estar muy enfocada con los estudios". PRIMER ERROR QUERIDA. El segundo, no hacer mención a la mitad de las cosas, pero bueno. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que jamás le puse un año a esta historia. Sucede luego de los acontecimientos del RE6 pero ahora que Capcom –Crapcom- sacó un nuevo juego de la franquicia (al cual, si les interesa saber, le doy una puntuación de 6.75 sobre 100 pese a todos los renders que haga con el protagonista. Por eso les dije que no soy de fiar) en donde el año es el 2017, creo que esto va a estar en el 2016. Al carajo con todo y todo lo que pueda hacer referencia al 2014, al 2015 y demás años.

Pretendan que es durante el 2016 y todos contentos.

Sin más idioteces que agregar en esta parte, espero que les guste esta actualización y no esperen mucho para los próximos meses. Probablemente actualice en 3 lol

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Vísceras esparcidas a lo largo de la acera, sangre regada por doquier; torsos sin extremidades, arrancadas de cuajo pertenecientes a los desafortunados ciudadanos que padecieron una muerte por demás horrenda. Clayton tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con algunas cabezas humanas decapitadas por el suelo, con el gesto de horror que mantuvieron durante el momento de su muerte todavía impreso en el rostro. Vomitó y la mujer rubia tuvo que alejarlo a una zona donde solo había cristales y metal doblado. Un grave incendio se desataba en lo que antes fue la comisaria de policía, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Su gesto era sombrío. Estaba sudando por todo el esfuerzo como también por la carrera que tuvieron que emprender frente a una nueva tipo de arma biológica. Parecido a los axolotes, pero diez veces su tamaño y bebedores empedernidos de sangre, se les acercaron velozmente de entre charcos y cuerpos. Algunos más pequeños emergieron de las partes humanas regadas por los suelos; se reproducían tan rápido como comían. Su medio de incubación parecía ser los restos humanos regados por la calle, grotescamente. En vez de las amigables criaturas que una vez crió, estos ejemplares demostraron una boca horrenda, capaz de arrancar de cuajo partes musculares en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Emily mantuvo la cabeza bien fría en el momento, no dejó que nada le turbase el ánimo mientras disparaba para defenderse.

Debía cuidar municiones, pero al ver el escenario tan aterrador ni siquiera pensó en ello.

En sus años combatiendo al lado de Chris, Jill y Barry (este en menor medida) lo vio todo; fue testigo de cómo una investigación que debería haber sido para ayudar a las personas terminó desmadrándose para generar el mismo infierno sobre la tierra. La mayor- y una de las primeras veces- fue mientras escapaba de Raccoon, conduciendo rápidamente por las calles vacías con su hija en el asiento trasero, con su alma aún joven y los dos perros que ella junto con Brad adoptaron. Aunque a diferencia de aquella horrenda primera ocasión, no llevaba unos pocos días después de un parto prolongado por más de veinte horas; ahora llevaba un arma, una cabeza experimentada y un sentimiento de culpa.

Culpa por el hecho de haber participado en el pasado con aquellas tétricas investigaciones en la compañía que lo comenzó todo, de la mano de su mentor Alexander Ashford y bajo la atenta mirada de Spencer.

Si no fuera porque Alexia tomó el lugar de "protegida" de este último, hubiese seguido trabajando allí. Casi le agradeció en aquel momento por aquello.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle la columna.

 _Que arda en el infierno ese maldito hijo de puta._ Soltó su mente al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda con movimientos circulares a un arrodillado Clay. _Que gracias a él sucedió todo esto…_

Siendo menos hipócritas, también era su culpa; la de Edward Ashford y su hijo. Culpa de la rama de los Whiteland que le permitió zambullirse en las oscuras aguas de la corporación Umbrella; de los gobiernos que permitieron que se expandieran más y más hasta el borde de dominar toda la industria farmacéutica; de cómo su inteligencia fue utilizada para beneficiar económicamente a un viejo decrepito con sentimientos de Dios… Y del destino, para terminar el lamentable apartado que estaba generando ella misma.

 _Triste, como todo en el mundo._

Clay se enderezó y le agradeció levantando su pulgar izquierdo. Trató de añadir una sonrisa, pero la mueca se le rompió rápidamente para volver a sentir el asco de antes. Se movieron lentamente, observando el entorno sangriento y como el sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte.

De noche, las cosas siempre se ponían más feas.

El tendido de alumbrado público comenzó a encenderse de a poco; los hogares que tenían la tecnología de encendido a penas se detectaba el principio de oscuridad, comenzaban a brillar. Algunas quedaron con las luces encendidas, recuerdo del momento en que sus moradores las activaron por última vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la situación así? Bastante, más de una semana para ser precisos. El lento accionar sumado a la barrera burocrática gobierno/ BSAA retrasó tanto las cosas que haber encontrado a Clayton como superviviente era lo mejor que podía esperar de la situación. A veces, su trabajo era realmente una mierda.

Comenzaría a insultar como Chelsea si seguía así… _Esta chica seguramente no aprendió todo eso de mí…_

Continuaron avanzando, evitando posar sus miradas en más sangre. La de orbes azulados no podía evitar evocar aquellos recuerdos del año 1998, en el cual todo su trabajo anterior demostró su potencial.

 _Era todo sumamente triste y oscuro, eso lo tenía claro. Aceleró su marcha un poco más, por las vacías, rebosantes de escombros y con sangre calles. Ahora veía a toda su capacidad lo que Spencer y Alexander Ashford dijeron sobre todas las investigaciones relacionadas con el Virus T –Aunque el ultimo realmente no tuvo el poder de desarrollar una investigación, solo se encargaba de "obedecer" con la labor dejada por su padre y repetir hasta el hartazgo las posibilidades de una investigación con el virus- todo lo que fueron capaces a soltar; toda la mierda destructora que se apoderó de cientos de vidas y arrebató otras._

 _El primer trago de todo fue cuando perdió a sus preciados amigos, los cuales amaba más que a nadie; una herida todavía abierta en su totalidad como si ayer hubiesen partido del mundo físico. Ese momento, en cuando su esposo llegó con el gesto destrozado por la pena, fue el primer puñetazo por su inmadurez de dejarse influenciar por un hombre. Por una compañía, por una promesa de futuro para sus capacidades inigualables… Se sintió asqueada y responsable; dolida como también furiosa. Él, el hombre que la armó para luego conducirla al mundo oscuro de Umbrella, tenía la responsabilidad. Ella, quien aceleró las investigaciones siendo muy joven, empuño el arma para que alguien como William presionara el gatillo._

 _Sabía toda la historia; fue la primera en enterarse y en planear una fuga. Infructuosamente, perdió el contacto con Annette como también todo detalle de la situación. El contacto de años se perdió en un parpadeo. Dio a luz a su bebé en medio del caos, trayéndola a un infierno en el mundo terrenal; sería la última ciudadana nacida en Raccoon, la ciudad que fue la benefactora de una jugosa oportunidad para revertir todos sus errores y que luego le arrebataría hasta lo impensado._

 _Continuó su camino, pasando por alto los muertos vivientes que caminaban en su dirección luego de observar el coche en movimiento._

 _Si no los veía todo era más fácil._

 _Si no miraba a las criaturas que emergían luego de la infección con el virus, se sentía menos atemorizada. Si se quitaba la lente negra de la vista, podría sacar a su descendiente de la ciudad en llamas._

El profundo hedor dio paso al vibrante olor de la lluvia próxima. Se introdujo en su nariz rápidamente, indicándole que probablemente en pocas horas llovería; de cualquier forma, estarían bajo techo con mucha suerte pateándole el culo al responsable de semejante acontecimiento. Y con mucha más suerte, saliendo de la ciudad antes de que sea su tumba.

-Estamos muy cerca- Dijo Clay, con el tono de voz un poco más compuesto – No debería ser más que a unas casas de distancia.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó la rubia, rezando por llegar. –Eso quiere decir que debo transmitir a mi amada amiga lo que vimos hasta ahora.

* * *

Jake recordaba que se detuvieron hacía diez minutos, para darse cuenta de un daño irreversible del motor y tener que continuar algunas calles a pie. Ahora, ingresando por una puerta a una sala muy oscura, soñaba con volver a estar en la luz. Dentro, un fuerte olor metálico les dio una clamorosa bienvenida, casi como si los quisieran allí dentro. Una alarma muy fuerte resonó por su cabeza advirtiéndole que donde estaban era mil veces más peligroso que el exterior, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. Se rascó la frente lisa y encendió su linterna. Sherry hizo lo mismo, dándole un haz de luz a una vieja habitación de maquinas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por oxido a más no poder.

Algunas partes estaban ya en el suelo, completamente corroídas y dejando una arena rojiza de granos muy irregulares en él. Avanzaron con cautela, dirigiéndose a la única puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba pensando que la oscuridad era su nueva mejor amiga en el momento que la rubia le colocó el brazo derecho frente a él, impidiéndole el avance. Escucharon atentamente para descubrir que un zumbido comenzaba a hacerse escuchar. Se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio por unos minutos para luego reanudar sus avances aún más cautelosos. Un zumbido no era asesino… a no ser que lo que lo producía lo fuera.

No eran consientes de que una pequeña cámara, colocada en una esquina de la habitación, se movía al tiempo que ellos lo hacían. Eran vigilados atentamente por la persona que utilizaba las instalaciones.

Se detuvieron frente a su destino y se observaron por un instante; el avance hacia lo desconocido ocurriría de un momento a otro. Debían estar sumamente preparados para lo siguiente. Asintieron al unísono mientras el muchacho de orbes azulados giraba lentamente el pomo. Del otro lado la oscuridad era tan absoluta como lo era en la habitación donde estaban, lo único destacable era que simplemente eran unas escaleras que aparentaban encontrarse en buena forma para emprender el descenso. Él fue primero, cuidando celosamente de su compañera de acción.

La quería mucho ya que al final de cuentas era la única persona que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Los escalones estaban cubiertos por una capa de polvo, pero nada más. En general se apreciaba un estado bastante bueno, comparándolo con las máquinas de la habitación anterior. Llegaron a un subsuelo en el cual se encontraba un ascensor con una puerta muy solida. Se veía que podía soportar fuerzas mayores que las de una simple granada.

-Parece anti bombas… Pero de las pesadas- Murmuró la muchacha

-¿Nucleares?

-No me atrevería a tanto, pero algo por el estilo. Además, recuerda que ahora las bombas son biológicas, nada más.

Jake resopló mientras pasaba su mano por el frio hierro, provocando la apertura del aparato.

-Claro, porque eso es tan de la Guerra Fría…- ingresaron y sin pulsar un solo botón descendieron. Desconocían hacia donde se dirigían - ¿Mucho viaje en el tiempo, querida?

-No, Leon. ¿Sabías que él suele hacer referencia exhaustivamente al pasado al momento de escuchar una canción vieja en la radio? De cualquier forma, yo nací cuando el conflicto seguía en pie. Un poco antes de la caída del Muro.

-¿Cuánto antes?-

Las leves sacudidas del aparato en movimiento los desbalanceaban un poco, pero volvían a estar firmes nuevamente en cuestión de segundos.

-Tres años… Todo ese tiempo antes.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si tan solo son varias décadas antes!- Se sonrieron por unos instantes, cortando finalmente el ambiente tan tenso que los envolvía. Todo el mundo dice que el humor salva y ambos podían comprobar cómo este les devolvía un poco de la sanidad pérdida por los sucesos de la superficie.

-Sigue parloteando, chico noventero… - Le dedicó una mirada amistosa; lo observó contando las municiones de pistola que le quedaba. Como no respondió hizo lo mismo que él, ahorrándose una innecesaria sorpresa desagradable al escuchar un "clic" en un futuro muy próximo

Llegaron al aparente destino. Ambos empuñaron fuertemente sus pistolas; llevaban sus espíritus preparados. Las puertas se abrieron, la luz tenue de un pasillo en ruinas los recibió cálidamente. La pintura de las paredes se encontraba desconchada, caída en el suelo sucio y destrozado; al techo le faltaban algunas partes, y las luces parpadeaban como si estuviesen al borde de apagarse definitivamente. Su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que escuchaba sus pisadas resonar por lo que antaño fue un pasillo arreglado.

Escuchaban algunos gemidos lastimeros provenientes de algo o alguien… Aunque esperaba que fuera de alguien.

A unos veinte metros de ellos se encontraba una bifurcación, de donde parecían provenir los sonidos. Los recorrieron rápidamente para luego tomar el camino de la izquierda; los gemidos intensificaron su tono al tiempo que ellos avanzaban. Eran demasiado lastimeros y antinaturales como para provenir de un ser humano… _¿Un infectado? ¿Es acaso posible?_

Una mujer se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo, encorvada y sujetando algo entre sus manos. Miraba hacia el suelo sin inmutarse por los pasos de los dos agentes que se acercaban a su espalda. Su cabello negro estaba enmarañado y cubierto por sangre; sus ropas estaban andrajosas, cubiertas por mugre como también del fluido rojo. El rubio emitió unas palabras, tratando de llamar la atención del ser humano que estaba frente a ellos; sin inmutarse siquiera, continuó emitiendo gemidos que se introducían en su mente alertándole a tomar sus armas más pesadas. Empuñó su M16 e indicó a Sherry cambiar de método de defensa con un gesto. Esta obedeció en el acto y se aproximaron con la guardia en alto junto con precaución en su máximo nivel.

Jake solo atinó a decirle "señora" ya que no se permitió involucrarse ni un ápice más de la cuenta. Mente limpia deja cuerpo vivo.

Los gemidos cesaron con una rapidez casi inaudita, su postura encorvada se erguió y bajó las manos. Un trozo de algo –no podía distinguir si era carne humana o cualquier tipo de tejido biológico- cayó secamente al suelo. La respiración de la individua se aceleró de un momento a otro; volteó y dejó ver un rostro desfigurado.

Los músculos faciales crecieron tanto en tamaño que rasgaron la piel, quedando a la vista. Los ojos eran azabaches, con una profundidad universal. De la boca caía saliva mezclada con sangre y donde antaño hubo dientes ahora se transformaron en pinches blanquecinos, listos para servirse un festín. Uñas largas que se asemejaban a cuchillas se encontraban en sus extremidades superiores; un movimiento veloz y se les abalanzó a ambos.

Reflejos rápidos evitaron que le hincara los dientes en el cuello del rubio, otro movimiento y el ser cayó secamente al suelo. Casi de inmediato, se levantó del suelo para atacar a la muchacha. Esta casi sin dudarlo, oprimió el gatillo y una ráfaga salió expulsada del arma, impactando en el pecho de la que fue una mujer.

Sin inmutarse, le arrojó un zarpazo el cual fue respondido por una patada y otra serie de ráfagas. Parecía que no le suscitaban ni siquiera un mínimo daño. Sherry se dio el hombro contra la pared al intentar esquivar un ataque provocándole un estallido de dolor. Sin siquiera detenerse, continuó disparando pequeñas ráfagas mientras su compañero avanzaba en dirección a la mujer mutante. Esquivando constantemente los rápidos ataques, pusieron fin a su vida con disparos certeros a la cabeza.

Cayó secamente y solamente emitió unos espasmos hasta finalmente quedarse quieta de forma definitiva. Jadeantes y con la adrenalina al máximo, se observaron por un momento para tratar de entender lo que experimentaron.

De la nada y casi sin previo aviso iniciaron combate con lo que antes fue una mujer, esta estaba terriblemente deformada con signos de haber sufrido una tortura. De los hoyos donde entraron las balas escurría sangre negruzca, deducido pobremente por la poca iluminación del pasillo. Fue todo tan brutal como repentino. No entendían ni una pizca de la situación.

Unos gritos en la distancia del pasillo les heló la sangre; alertas, avanzaron corriendo por la dirección hacia donde se dirigían solamente para dar con otro ascensor. Histéricamente, la rubia presionó fuertemente el botón llamándole. Pasos se aproximaban velozmente por el pasillo donde ellos estaban. Discernieron dos humanos con apariencia infectada en el fondo justo cuando la puerta tras ellos se abría. Retrocedieron de espaldas y cerraron justo a tiempo que los infectados estaban a menos de diez metros suyo. Sin haber presionado un mísero botón, el aparato emprendió un descenso rápido hacia las profundidades de las instalaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Soltó de golpe el muchacho. Sherry lo miró atentamente.

-Tengo la misma idea que tú en este momento.

-Santo cielo, ¡los músculos se agrandaron tanto que rasgaron la piel de la pobre mujer! En Edonia no hubo nada de esto y tú lo viste.

-Pasó otra cosa allí de forma que esto es incomparable con lo acontecido en Europa. –Respondió, mientras comprobaba cuantas balas le quedaban en el cartucho. Serena, totalmente fría.

-Lo único que le pido a quien sea que está en el plano superior a nosotros es que esa pobre mujer junto con aquellos seres no hayan sufrido esas rasgaduras en vida. No imagino el dolor agónico que debieron sentir.

La ojiazul asintió brindándole su apoyo.

-Y probablemente haya más esparcidos por el edificio. Imagínate eso.

Ambos se estremecieron con la sola idea de aquello. Llegaron a un destino que contrastaba enormemente con el que estuvieron tan solo hacía segundos. Limpio, prolijo, se notaba que era utilizado muy frecuentemente. _Y por la apariencia, parece algún tipo de laboratorio o cosa similar._ Ambos observaron que una cámara los vigilaba a la salida del ascensor. Se movía cuando ellos lo hacían, los seguía sin su permiso. Jake levantó el dedo medio al lente, indicándole al observador su profundo desagrado hacia la continua vigilancia.

En la sala de seguridad, Meredith enfureció ante aquello, preparando con unos simples toques de botones más especímenes para que los saludasen. Nada ni nadie le faltaba el respeto de aquella manera y menos en su territorio.

Albergaban muchas dudas sobre cuantos metros bajo tierra estaban, pero no pudieron llegar a una conclusión casi exacta debido a las pocas o casi nulas pistas del descenso. Los ascensores eran rápidos, sin ir más lejos, y podían atravesar muchos metros de tierra en cuestión de dos minutos. De cualquier forma, apreciaron el aire fresco bombeado por el sistema de ventilación. Dentro de aquellos pasillos se respiraba mil veces mejor que en la calle, con todos los muertos esparcidos por doquier y los monstruos devoradores de carne humana sobre la superficie.

Sherry no reprimió su profundo malestar por la ubicación donde estaban, alegando que estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo de un momento a otro. Era lo obvio, pero algo le indicaban que lo que aparecería más adelante sería muchísimo peor a lo que vieron previamente.

Avanzaron por los pasillos cambiantes de las instalaciones, que variaban constantemente la dirección. Era como un laberinto demasiado complejo; todo blanco del techo al suelo. Iluminado de forma casi cegadora, si pasara demasiado tiempo allí dentro sin un reloj comenzaría a dudar si era día o noche.

 _Quizás ese fue el propósito… Sembrar la duda en la mente de todo aquel que deba obligatoriamente estar aquí abajo sobre si fuera hay luz solar o no._

Pensó en su novela distópica favorita "1984" al momento de recorrer los pasillos. Sentía su cuerpo caminar por el Ministerio del Amor, pero en vez de un Estado opresor había una organización detrás de las peores fechorías. _Aunque… Para hablar de esto se necesita un análisis mucho más profundo, ¿No Jake?_ Mentalmente se dio la razón, al tiempo que llegaban frente a una puerta doble blanca con dos vidrios cuadrados en ella. Sherry echó un vistazo y se le heló el alma. Extrañado, el se colocó en el otro vidrio y la vieron.

Chelsea estaba en una camilla metálica, con los ojos cerrados y atada contra su libertad.

* * *

Su amiga desquiciada volvió a la habitación solamente para "aplicarle" lo que le pareció que era el virus. Sin mediar palabra por las dos partes, Chelsea fue inoculada con Dios vaya a saber qué. Sintió cuando se introdujo a su sistema, el paso del líquido por sus venas. Podía jurarlo y recontra jurarlo que ella sintió el recorrido de lo inyectado por su interior. Aquello de color verde oscuro circulaba junto a su sangre, juntos a la par como una adorable y destructiva pareja.

Después de aquello Meredith solamente le dio una sonrisita forzada a ella y se fue sin más, dejándola nuevamente sola en aquella eternidad blanca.

El calor corporal se elevaba estratosféricamente a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sudaba a mares en medio de la camilla; sentía como las gotas resbalaban por sus sienes para luego introducirse en la infinidad de su melena achocolatada. Se sentía realmente mal, si podía ponerle un término ultra coloquial a su estado físico actual.

Se preguntaba si su mismo cuerpo podría ser capaz de repeler semejante infección y salvarla de una horrenda transformación. Después de todo, era capaz de repeler varias cepas y variantes de los virus más conocidos… _Pero este no es a lo que estás acostumbrada, ¿No? Nada de esto lo es. Nada de esto son los aterradores relatos de Chris en una noche de fogatas y malvaviscos. No… Esto es tremendamente real._

Puso a repasar su cabeza de nuevo, analizar cada acontecimiento de su vida como también todas sus decisiones. Todo lo que fue anteriormente, todo lo que representó a Chelsea Vickers en su corta vida. Primero la infancia arruinada por la paranoia que se suponía bien justificada de su madre, las sesiones de visitas medicas para extraerle sangre y otros fluidos de importancia investigativa significativa; luego la horrible pubertad donde todos sus conocidos comenzaban a morir producto de los horrores de las guerras biológicas; el secundario, con sus subidas y bajadas emocionales que la llevaron a desarrollar distintos trastornos a nivel psicológico; su graduación, donde toda su familia paterna se hizo presente para recordarle el detalle más doloroso en toda su vida y la introducción del tratamiento de la eminencia científica y médica –sumada a otras cosas que el genio de Joshua podía hacer- que el doctor Ashford le introdujo como salvación a todos sus problemas de mutaciones descontroladas e ira abrasiva.

Si, precisamente algo sumamente normal.

Como lo único que podía mirar en aquel momento era el techo, lo observaba con ojo simple. La luz comenzaba a irritarle la vista a sobremanera y le lagrimeaban muchísimo los ojos; generaba ciertos pensamientos de índole deprimente. Si moriría, esperaba que fuera rápidamente y con carencia significativa de dolor.

Después de todo, ansiaba reunirse con sus familiares fallecidos.

La confusión generalizada entre delirio por fiebre alta más la tristeza de verse encadenada a una camilla dentro de la sala más blancamente aterradora le estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Confundió el lagrimeo por irritación con el que era producto del temor a morir. Si, pese a todo lo encontrado a nivel cerebral, ella temía seriamente irse del mundo de los vivos.

Sobrevivió dos veces, ¿Por qué no una tercera?

Le costaba asegurarse una salida ya que estaba fuertemente encadenada a su lecho, estaba bajo un proceso infeccioso del cual no tenía la menor idea y por ultimo estaba indefensa. Sin un arma, cuchillo o palo no era capaz de asegurarse un mínimo porcentaje de supervivencia. Sumado al pequeño delirio que estaba experimentando era un combo brutal de bajo índice de salir de allí.

Su boca estaba brutalmente seca y sus tripas dejaron de gritar desesperadas por un poco de comida hacia ya mucho. Lentamente, se apagaba todo lo que representaba la Chelsea Vickers física…

A lo lejos escuchó pequeñas explosiones, que en el silencio de la estéril habitación sonaron claramente. Eran cortas y repetitivas, como una ráfaga. En su casilla cerebral del recuerdo auditivo estuvo explorando tratando de darle una fuente a aquello. Pasó desde los fallos nivel tuberías de agua hasta los disparos.

Mientras su temperatura se elevaba mucho más allá de los 38° comenzaba a albergar la posibilidad de que su rescatadora y progenitora se haya metido en las instalaciones. La premisa de su madre como heroína particular comenzaba a gustarle demasiado; cerró los ojos, esperando que la irritación y el calor no le interrumpieran una pequeña ayuda a su cordura al tiempo que esperaba a sus libertadores.


	17. Capitulo 16

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco al ver a la chica allí, tendida e indefensa en aquella camilla metálica. Tuvo que reprimir un grito y evitar temblar, su acompañante también se sorprendió de forma no grata al ver aquella escena. Ambos corazones carecían de la información sobre lo que le estaba pasando, como al mismo tiempo sobre quién y con qué propósito había realizado aquello. La chica de cabellos oro comenzó a acelerar su respiración repentinamente. Con renovado sentimiento de furia intentó abrir la doble puerta que daba a la sala. Convenientemente para quien era el culpable del sufrimiento de Chelsea, estaba cerrada. La rubia insultó varias veces mientras intentaba "abrir" la maldita puerta. El ruido creado por la fricción entre ambas estructuras metálicas obligó a que la joven allí encadenada abriese los ojos. Miró en dirección a la puerta y pudo observar con grata sorpresa que Sherry estaba intentando ingresar. Por todos los medios intentó moverse pero con nulos resultados.

-¡Sherry! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras a duras penas giraba su cabeza para ver en dirección a la entrada. La de orbes azules se detuvo y la miro con atención. – ¡Está bloqueada, y creo que de forma electrónica! ¡No malgastes energías!

Obedeciendo a lo que la cautiva le comunicaba, Sherry se detuvo. Se acercó más aun al vidrio para poder verla mejor.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió nerviosa

-Tan bien como se puede estar encadenado, rubia. Me inyectaron algo verde en la aorta, no sé si efectivamente es el virus o solamente era algo para facilitar la acción vírica. También me extrajeron sangre, asique ándate con muchísimo cuidado porque no se qué demonios pueden hacer con aquella muestra.

Asustada por ella y por el futuro de ambos dos en medio de aquel enorme edificio, miró a Jake. Este le colocó una mano comprensiva en el hombro justo en el momento en que había comenzado a temblar; quería calmarle la angustia de cualquier manera, pero parecía básicamente imposible debido a la información de la cual se enteró. Siendo parte del gobierno estadounidense, sabía a ciencia cierta que mierda podría llegar a hacer la sangre de la chica. _Hay reportes sobre combinaciones de animales con la sangre… No es nada bueno. Si no se coloca en el espécimen adecuado, esto puede terminar demasiado mal…_

-Te sacaremos de aquí, corazoncito. ¡Te lo prometo!- Le dijo mientras revolvía en el compartimento en su pierna izquierda. –Tan solo quédate ahí.

-¿A dónde podría ir sino? – La ironía de la respuesta le obligó a sonreír. Era verdad ¿A dónde iría encadenada a una camilla metálica la adolescente? Los nervios le estaban comenzando a jugar una pésima pasada. Se alejaron de la puerta hasta la mitad del pasillo.

Sherry tomó su PDA para comunicarse inmediatamente con su "Ángel Guardián quien nunca se despeinaba" que probablemente estarían tremendamente agradecidos de obtener nueva información con respecto al paradero de la muchacha. Hunnigan también lo estaría ya que ella se convirtió en el nexo entre la BSAA rama Washington con el gobierno nacional. Pulsó algunas veces la pantalla para comenzar la comunicación.

* * *

Al otro lado del país, Leon estaba comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo. Entró en la habitación de comunicaciones después de que recibieran datos biológicos sobre lo que se estaba gestando en aquella ciudad. Las cosas que había leído en su cocina luego de cenar le revolvieron el estomago de tal manera que acabó potando todo lo ingerido. De aquel punto en adelante, no fue capaz de probar bocado. Se mantenía a café y ocasionalmente a agua como forma de apalear el sueño como también el hambre. Pero cuando le presentaban algo solido para ingerir sentía nuevamente las arcadas que le obligaba a rechazar hasta la más mínima galletita salada.

Dentro de la habitación todo era un completo desorden: gente que corría para todos lados, papeles que se caían o eran transportados y el brillo azulado incesante de las computadoras funcionando. Casi pudo asegurar a ciencia cierta que así se sentía pertenecer a una organización de hackers o algo por el estilo. Ingrid tecleaba incansablemente cuando le llamó la atención con la noticia de que Sherry estaba intentando comunicarse con ellos. Corrió al lado de la castaña que portaba sus clásicas gafas rojas para comunicarse con su protegida.

El rostro blanquecino de la agente se hizo presente en una ventana mediana en la pantalla del computador; su compañero fielmente a su lado, pero este llevaba mejor color impreso en los rasgos.

-¡Al fin vuelvo a ver tu carita de ángel, Sherry! Recibimos de forma satisfactoria todos los datos que nos fueron enviando a medida que iban avanzando.

\- Por mi parte no sé si estoy feliz de ver ese cabello perfecto. Pero, y a pesar de mis pocas ganas de verte, gracias al cielo pudimos comunicarnos. Por un momento temí que las comunicaciones se cortaran de repente…

Hunnigan intervino mientras la chica le respondía al hombre de su vida.

-Por fin se invirtió la cantidad de dinero que se necesitaba para mejorar las comunicaciones, agente Birkin. Por lo que hasta bajo tierra van a poder comunicarse con nosotros sin ningún tipo de interferencia. Además se mejoraron los servers haciendo que sea prácticamente imposible desencriptar la información que se envía desde aquí a los dispositivos como también ahora es mucho más complicado interferir por completo las comunicaciones.

-Sí, nosotros nos alegramos de verte de nuevo, castañita. – Agregó desde el fondo el muchacho de la cicatriz, haciendo que la agente de comunicaciones tuviese una erupción carmín en las mejillas. –A lo importante en este momento, Leon. Encontramos a la chica encerrada en una especie de laboratorio o cosa así. Encadenada a una camilla nos gritó desde el otro lado que le inyectaron una especie de liquido verdoso que no sabía si identificar como la nueva cepa que se está utilizando en este momento; también que le sacaron unas muestras de sangre y no tenía idea en lo que podrían llegar a utilizarla.

El rubio se alejo unos momentos mientras se pasaba las manos nerviosamente por el pelo. Eso era extremadamente malo en el peor de los puntos malos. Conocía la mitad de los informes con los que se trabajó con la maldita sangre de ella y pudo suponer que si aquello caía en manos equivocadas podría llegar a ser todo un desastre. Era todo tratable en el cuerpo de la adolescente, pero no en otro tipo de organismo… _Solo la jovencita sabe cómo frenar esa mierda extraña._ Se aproximó nuevamente a la pantalla.

-Esto no es bueno en nada, pero quiero que continúen avanzando y descubran quien está detrás de todo esto. ¿En donde se supone que se encuentran?

Ambos agentes miraron en todas direcciones, pero en este caso fue Jake quien habló.

-No tenemos idea, pero esto parece un piso repleto de laboratorios y pureza.

Del otro lado, Hunnigan y Leon se quedaron mirando extrañados.

-¿Qué significa el color blanco en la literatura? – Bromeó de alguna manera posible. Los dos trabajadores sonrieron brevemente ante la ocurrencia.

-No es momento para chistes, pero estuvo muy bueno. Continúen explorando para ver que más pueden encontrar allí dentro. ¿Alguna otra cosa que decir antes de que pongamos fin a la conversación?

-No mucho, entramos por un piso que estaba completamente en ruinas para luego llegar a otro y enfrentarnos con lo que antes fue una persona. No podemos explicar con claridad exacta que era, asique supongo que las imágenes que les enviaré a continuación hablaran mejor que yo… - Sherry hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y juntar fuerzas- Leon no se qué carajo está pasando del todo aquí, pero lo que vimos es demasiado tétrico como terrorífico. Alguien con la mente muy enferma solamente puede ser capaz de hacer todo lo que está haciendo…

-Es la historia de siempre, corazón. Nunca cambia; los lunáticos abundan y las personas que quieren hacer el bien como nosotros escasean…- Miró su reloj de pulsera por un segundo para luego volver a enfocar su atención en la mujer- Según datos de Chris que solamente me envió a mí, la madre de Chelsea estaba metida también donde están ustedes. Solamente fue capaz de decirme eso ya que no tenía idea de si seguía viva o no. No estaba autorizada a ingresar al sitio por lo que no tiene apoyo desde su respectivo HQ*… Solo Dios sabe lo que una madre puede hacer por sus cachorros…

La de ojos azules hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la catalogación de Leon. Este sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto.

-No es un perro Chelsea, Leon. Por el amor de Dios… -Realizó una pausa para luego continuar – Nos pondremos en movimiento y mantendremos el contacto con ustedes mientras sea necesario.

Del otro lado ambas personas asintieron. La comunicación finalizó y los nuevos datos llegaron tan pronto como pudieron. Hunnigan los imprimió para luego salir corriendo a llevarlos a sus superiores. Leon se quedó dubitativo por un momento ante lo que sus oídos acababan de captar; Chelsea capturada, con algo inyectado y al mismo tiempo -el alguien que le inoculó- le quitó una dosis de su sangre… Podía dar un veredicto final diciendo que no tenía ni la más puta idea de quién pudo haber sido capaz de aquellos actos. En su oficina tenía una lista de culpables posibles, pero más de la mitad estaban fuera del territorio nacional por lo que eran descalificados como "sospechosos latentes" De cualquier forma estaba complacido con que la madre de la chica se involucró de lleno en el rescate de la muchacha; _Una madre siempre defiende a sus cachorros… En este caso a un cachorro peligroso a nivel biológico y con ironía en un porcentaje estratosférico. Cachorro BOW muy simpático sin duda alguna._ Salió de la habitación para ponerse en contacto con su infiltrado en medio del acto para obtener un poco más de información.

A veces saber era una mierda.

* * *

Emily junto con Clay descendieron del aparato que los transportó a un piso asquerosamente blanco como si el piso numero tres bajo tierra del hospital de Washington se tratase. Se sintió un poco asqueada por el encuentro que tuvieron momentos atrás con lo que parecían personas pero que al final no distaban más de ello porque el día no era lo suficientemente largo. Clay demostró demasiada valentía en aquel momento al intentar proteger a su acompañante, para luego retroceder nuevamente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Argumentó que se le zafó un tornillo en aquel momento y que recapacitó casi en el acto; después de caminar unos momentos, la agente le tomó el pelo por un buen rato como método para des estresar el ambiente entre ambos.

Aceptaba de buena gana la predisposición de su acompañante en ayudar en aquel periodo de tiempo tan decisivo como brutal de su travesía. Era útil disponer de alguien que al final no la retrasó en lo más mínimo de la cuestión, obligándola a sentirse un poco culpable por haber pensado tan mal del pobre tipo. Escucharon algunas voces, pero luego se acallaron y no supieron más si esos tales "alguien" continuaban con ellos. _Espero que no sea mi imaginación haber escuchado aquellas voces… Si no fue así, necesito urgente tratarme con el doctor Black._ Supo que no solamente ella oyó a alguien más cuando Clayton le obligó a detenerse y escuchar.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor por no estar TAN loca, continuaron caminando por un pasillo idéntico al anterior –si podía llamarlo así- por el cual solamente se escuchaba su caminar. Los minutos pasaban y las voces no eran escuchadas; se detuvieron para no volver a oírse. La mujer de cabellos oro avanzó lentamente con su arma en alto, el corazón ubicado en su garganta y los sentidos agudizados en un mil por ciento.

Seguían sin oír nada.

Viraron en una esquina para observar como a unos metros se encontraba una abertura de metal. Lentamente y con toda la precaución del mundo, se fueron acercando. Podía oír su pulso como también sus pasos; su mente pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada; quería decirle de todo a Clayton pero ninguna palabra salía por sus labios. Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para discernir la mayoría de las características de la abertura. Metal con dos ventanas rectangulares de vidrio, sin pomo y de apariencia eléctrica. Sin cerradura, lo peor de todo. _Bueno, puedo decir que de alguna forma la podré abrir, aunque… Oh Dios…_

Se aproximó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos observaran el interior de la habitación. Lo único en lo que sus orbes fijaron la vista fue en el cuerpo recostado sobre la maldita camilla de su hija. Se le heló la sangre; el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo; no corría el tiempo para ella con la vista que estaba obteniendo. Chelsea, su bebé, estaba allí metida. Allí, tan cerca de sus brazos pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Supo que colocó sus manos en la puerta metálica porque sintió el horroroso frio del burlón metal. Quería decir algo pero todas las palabras se atascaban en la garganta y ninguna lograba llegar al final. Definitivamente, estaba anonadada.

-Por Dios santo… ¿Es ella?- Inquirió Clayton al momento que se acercaba a su lado.

 _Si…_ Asintió respondiéndole. Esperaba que el hombre de cabellos negros entendiera que no le era posible hablar.

De cualquier forma, no pudo decir más nada.

La adolescente volteó en ese preciso instante y los vio, escrutándola. La luz de la esperanza se encendió fuertemente en su corazón.

* * *

 _ ***HQ: Cualquier centro o edificio de donde las operaciones son dirigidas, como en caso de las fuerzas militares, las policiales… Etc**_ _ **.**_


	18. Capitulo 17

-¡Hija!- Gritó la mujer rubia al tiempo que intentaba mover la puerta con todas sus energías. Clay la frenó unos segundos después, evitándole así malgastar fuerzas que requerían para continuar con vida. -¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien?

La castaña estuvo a punto de responderle sarcásticamente, pero comenzaba a sentirse peor que antes. Mucho peor…

-No…- Daba lo mejor de sí para que su escasa energía fuera utilizada para comunicarse con su madre. –Me inyectaron algo, mamá. Algo nuevo, que nunca probaron en el gobierno o en la Central…- Tosió- Me encuentro fatal…

-Aguanta, cielo. Mamá hará lo imposible para sacarte de allí- Respondió con voz acongojada, con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarle sin respirar.

-No creo que aguante mucho más, date prisa.- Una gota de sudor cayó por su sien izquierda- Puede que también se esté manifestando el E… No lo sé claramente.

Emily lo entendió a la perfección. Clay miraba a la rubia y luego a su hija, con corazón apesadumbrado aunque con la mente confusa; todo había escalado tan rápido que hasta podía decir que era una locura. _Una triste y asquerosa locura…_ Su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, situándolo en medio de un brote biológico en la pequeña comunidad donde decidió asentarse. Su esposa e hija no volvieron a saber de él y viceversa, la mañana que le habían concedido un día libre terminó siendo de pesadilla.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, pero era tan terca como orgullosa que impidió que las gotitas saladas cayeran por su rostro. Posó una mano en el frio cristal mientras veía a la persona que era su mundo sufrir, su corazón bombeaba ira en aquel momento.

-Volveré, tú mantente fuerte y evita gestar una transformación ¿Si? Tal como te enseñé en el pasado- Hizo una brevísima pausa- Te quiero muchísimo, Chelsea. No lo olvides.

La castaña lo sabía mejor que nadie. Chels asintió débilmente y respiró hondo. Trataría de sobrevivir por ella, por la mujer que sufrió pero salió fortalecida de los acontecimientos.

Emily le informó debidamente a Sandy que la había encontrado, pero no podía acceder a la habitación donde estaba. La mujer, del otro lado del país, le respondió que se sentía un poco más aliviada, aunque seguía temerosa. Podría darle las noticias a los demás si tan solo supiera que no armarían un revuelo con la información por el edificio de la avenida Massachusetts. Los altos mandos no sabían nada, aunque si decía algo (inclusive al preocupadísimo Chris) corría riesgo su empleo. Se lo guardaría hasta saber que ambas estaban a salvo y regresando. El hombre y la mujer se pusieron en marcha por los pasillos blancos, tan blancos que Emily recordó sus momentos en los laboratorios de Nueva York. _Eso sí que era terrorífico. Todo pintado del mismo color, casi que no se distinguía entre el suelo y el techo._

El piso estaba aparentemente despejado, pero la mujer no podía apartarse la sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados. Era muy extraño, y más le inquietaba la idea de no saber si era humano o no. _¿Monstruos invisibles? ¿Así como lo vio Barry en aquella isla? Esperemos que no…_ Tenía una idea de cómo aproximarse hacia aquel enemigo, pero basarse en palabras de su viejo amigo no bastaba en absoluto para defenderse.

Avanzaron con cautela, oídos y ojos bien abiertos al igual que las pistolas listas para defenderlos. La tranquilidad nunca era exactamente buena, en especial en aquellos momentos donde estaban metidos hasta el culo del edificio que funcionó como fábrica. Sus pasos se escuchaban altos, parecían como pequeñas explosiones en aquel silencio tan abrumador. Clay tenía los vellos de la nuca y brazos erizados, una extraña sensación en el estomago y un presentimiento de que algo les sucedería. No podía dar una explicación detallada sobre el qué o qué, pero lo sentía.

Viraron hacia la derecha por otro pasillo igual al anterior, pero este tenía una puerta de metal al fondo. _O hierro, no sabría decirlo a la distancia. Aunque desde aquí se ve lo suficientemente solida._ Era la única en aquel pasillo extrañamente, ambos intercambiaron una mirada intentando decidir rápidamente que hacer. ¿Por qué la única? ¿Tenía algo de especial lo que había detrás de aquella puerta? _¿Podría acercarme a abrir la puerta que evita que nos acerquemos a mi hija?_ Era un mundo de posibilidades. Decidieron avanzar, aunque con muchísima precaución.

* * *

Jake pidió por todos los cielos detenerse un momento, exhausto de haberse enfrentado a otras armas biológicas. La especie de criatura cubierta por un caparazón a la altura de la espalda estaba tendida boca abajo, con un charco negro que se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Inmóvil y todo, le daba tan mala espina como cuando estaba en combate contra ellos. Tuvieron que usar el armamento pesado, pasado unos minutos de infructuosos disparos con el arma reglamentaria. Las balas de 9mm no le hacían nada y hasta pensó en un momento que le estaban dando cosquillas con su munición. De su cabeza deformada se desprendían dos ojos como de caracol, negros como una noche sin luna; se desplazaba de forma bípeda, pero cuando se veía seriamente amenazado caminaba por las paredes o techo, para luego lanzarse devastadoramente contra los pobres agentes.

Sherry lo esquivó justo en el momento que se dirigía a por ella, aunque se llevó un buen golpe en el costado derecho al haberse dado contra un muro. Se frotaba la zona dolorida con rostro de pocos amigos, examinando la habitación donde estaban metidos después de que una puerta de metal oscuro se cerrara detrás de ellos. Sobre la misma se ubicaba una luz que se tornó roja justo en el momento en que la criatura decidió hacer acto de presencia, probablemente cerrándose por el riesgo biológico. Jake se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras observaba al entorno que lo rodeaba.

Habían bajado unos pisos más y luego subido unos otros, aunque ahora se encontraban mareados por no poseer un mapa o algo de las instalaciones.

Caminó con una mano sobre su costado hacia uno de los tanques donde supuso que estaba en gestación aquella abominación, desprendía un olor nauseabundo; mezcla de sal con hierro, podredumbre sumada. Una luz verdosa le iluminaba el terso rostro, contorsionado por una mueca de asco. Observó unos momentos dentro de aquel tubo gigantesco, contemplando varios cables que probablemente controlaban los signos vitales de la criatura. Había varios en una fila, aunque estaban vacios de los seres y solo dos de los siete tubos que eran estaban llenos de un líquido verdoso. Detrás de los tanques cilíndricos había algunas computadoras, que aún mostraban los signos de vida antes de que aquellas criaturas se hubiesen escapado.

 _Pulsaciones, presión sanguínea… ¿Serían humanos?_ Parecían conservar una forma humanoide, con brazos y piernas diferenciadas… Pero allí acababa toda la semejanza con un _homo sapiens_. Sus torsos estaban tremendamente deformados, parecían que tenían una especie de placa que los defendía contra ataques externos que le recordó vagamente al de una tortuga. Era todo un color rojizo, pero examinando una de las computadoras al lado de la que controlaba los signos indispensables para la vida pudo comprobar que había hasta tres clases de aquellos monstruos. Uno más grande que el otro. Alfa, Beta y Gamma. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Envió imágenes para el reporte que Leon estaba construyendo, recibiendo una respuesta de asco y felicidad por haber sobrevivido a aquel ataque. Capturó algunas muestras de tejido que guardó y su dispositivo logró decodificar. Todos los datos fueron enviados hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien respiraba entrecortadamente por la salud de su joven amiga (aunque la tomase mas como una hermana pequeña). Si tan solo pudiese estar allí…

Jake se levantó del suelo luego de unos momentos cansado de estar observando a la única criatura que estaba con ellos en aquel cuarto. Se le acercó a la rubia, quien tecleaba algo en una de las computadoras allí presentes; se dedicó a leer brevemente el informe donde detallaban el resto de las variantes, temiendo encontrarse con la variación Gamma.

Era dos veces más alto que él, y tres veces su tamaño en ancho. Tenía una especie de pinza en una de las extremidades, solamente para ser complementada por un tipo de garfio en la otra. El caparazón cubría todo su cuerpo, aunque le dejaba un espacio libre para los ojos gigantes y las piernas, que parecían pilares. De color verdoso y con una "amplia resistencia a las armas de cualquier tipo de calibre", sería su perdición si se encontrasen cara a cara. Siendo ateo, rezó a Dios para que no lo vean nunca; a todos los tipos de dioses de todas las religiones posibles, para intentar tener un poco más de ayuda divina.

Sherry dio con la computadora que desbloqueaba el acceso a la sala y presionando algunas teclas, lograron abrir el cierre de seguridad. Al cerrar la ventana de desbloqueo, encontró una muy particular que simplemente se titulaba " _Sujeto C_ "; dio un doble clic y observó todos los archivos que había allí dentro. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían información sobre Chelsea, su sangre y las posibilidades que podía generar su cuerpo si mutaba. A la rubia le corrió una corriente eléctrica del más puro miedo; tragó saliva de su boca seca, extrajo una tarjeta de memoria externa y comenzó a pasar cada uno de los datos a su dispositivo. _Esto no puede estar así como así, además de que hay cosas que ni siquiera yo pude ver en todo mi tiempo alrededor de la chica… ¿Qué demonios pasó que no fuimos capaces de verlo?_

Encontró algunas fotos de cuando caminaba por los parques de Washington, cuando salía de su escuela de danzas o de las clases en el taller artístico el cual asistía para mejorar sus habilidades con los utensilios de dibujo; cuando paseaba con Joe libremente por la ciudad, las veces que se juntaban en alguna fiesta todos sus compañeros de aula y los espectáculos deportivos. Sherry recordó algunos sucesos casi al instante, los cuales habían pasado aproximadamente dos años atrás o mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuvieron vigilando en las sombras?

-Jake, mira esto.- Le llamó con voz entrecortada. La de cabellos dorados estaba furiosa por todo aquello, pero aun más porque nadie de su círculo intimo pudo hacer algo para evitar aquello. El muchacho se acercó y observó todo lo que ella le señalaba con el dedo índice derecho- Mira estas fotos. Pasaron hace más de dos años, cuando todavía tenía catorce. –Lo miro fijamente- Catorce, Jake. Ahora tiene dieciséis y en unos meses cumple los diecisiete… tanto tiempo estuvieron investigando, siguiéndola y demás y no fuimos capaces de verlo… -El dispositivo estaba siendo fuertemente apretado por su mano iracunda. Se estaba haciendo daño pese a tener un guante de cuero sin dedos- No pudimos predecirlo entre el jaleo de la vida cotidiana…

Jake le puso una mano cariñosa en el hombro, intentando quitarle un poco de la rabia que estaba intentando contener. Ambos sabían muy bien que sus familiares y amigos no tenían la culpa, los verdaderos criminales eran aquellos que se estaban refugiando en aquel mismo edificio, que jugaron con las vidas inocentes de toda una pequeña ciudad. Sherry contuvo el aire un momento para soltarlo lentamente, consiguiendo calmar un poco su malestar; los datos ya estaban listos y los extrajo de la computadora.

Antes de marcharse de la sala obtuvieron todos y cada dato de los ordenadores, para luego iniciar el formateo de cada uno de ellos. Nadie más usaría todas esas investigaciones para propósitos malignos, solamente los que operaban para el bien sabrían de todo aquel infierno y podrían investigar para evitar que volviese a suceder algo como lo que estaba aconteciendo en Spring Valley.

Salieron de la habitación, sin percatarse que varias maquinas dieron error a la hora de formatearse. La pantalla mostró el mensaje de error, pero nadie le indicó que hacer a continuación.

 _Formateo de la unidad incompleta. ¿Reiniciar?_

* * *

Sandy recibió varios archivos que estaban llegando a los laboratorios informáticos del gobierno como un golpe de tremenda suerte. Mientras se preparaba un café se preguntaba si podría extraer algún que otro archivo y, gracias a la ayuda de su gente por allí, recibió varios datos que le helaron la sangre. Todos aquellos especímenes nuevos y las variantes de los que luchó en el pasado; tendría que enviárselos a Emmy en aquel preciso momento para advertirle sobre lo que podía llegar a enfrentarse.

Lo que menos quería era que ella, la persona que tanto la ayudó en el pasado a rehacerse, muriese por lo que juró que destruirían juntas.

 _¡Madre de Dios, si ella misma me enseñó la mitad de las cosas que se! No podría soportar que la persona que me abrió las puertas de su casa después del veinticuatro de julio se vaya de este mundo físico. No sabría cómo seguir sin ella… O sin ambas…_

Seguía muy preocupada por lo que le comentó su amiga, aunque estaba aún más inquieta por el rostro que la rubia le había mostrado. Estaba muy pálida, aunque podría tratarse de la iluminación del lugar… _Pero… Es su hija la que está en peligro. Siempre empalidecía cuando algo malo le sucedía a Chels…_ Y sin contar que tenía el corazón en un puño por la chica hermosa que tanto quería. Todo lo que escuchó se le clavó en el corazón como un puñal bien afilado; soltó algunas lágrimas cuando finalizó la comunicación con la mujer, pero se puso manos a la obra para ayudarle a pasar fácilmente aquel asqueroso trago.

Entre los archivos, encontró una especie de mapa de las instalaciones, que le sería mucho más que útil. Comenzó a teclear para enviárselo cuando escuchó que su hijo le abría la puerta a alguien con el grito de "¡Que sorpresa verte! ¿Sabes algo de Chels?" seguido de un "¡Oye!" frustrado.

A su habitación ingresó Chris Redfield seguido de Parker Luciani y Ernest Kirkmann, todos con caras tremendamente largas. El alma se le cayó a los pies y tragó saliva con dificultad, aunque para la suerte de quien estaba en la otra punta del país, los datos habían sido enviados.

-Sandy, tenemos que hablar- Concluyó Chris, con un tono que no dejaba lugar para responder.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y les indicó con un gesto que le siguieran a la sala de estar. Se sentaron en el sofá, aunque nadie sabía cómo comenzar a hablar; Kirkmann tuvo la valentía de abrir la boca después de un silencio incomodo de más de cinco minutos, todos a la vista del adolescente preocupado.

-Joe, vete a tu habitación- Dijo la mujer, con tono neutro. El muchacho alto y rubio protestó, pero bastó una mirada de su progenitora que se dirigió sin hacer más protestas a su cuarto.

-Señora Dewey, ¿Usted sabe en qué dilema nos deja a los tres caballeros aquí presentes? Los altos mandos están demandando saber dónde está la agente Whiteland y su persona, como también saber quién es el que utiliza una falla en nuestro sistema para ingresar a los datos maestros de la central y enviarlos a un dispositivo emisor- receptor en medio de la zona cero del último ataque. Y toda triangulación marca este sitio.

Ella asintió, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. _Y pensar que creí haber sido lo suficientemente precavida…_

-Sand, esto es grave. No solo quieren que nosotros les demos información, sino que si descubren que eres tú la que envía los datos te correrán del trabajo y hasta podrías enfrentar cargos penales. Sea o no una ONG, son datos de vital importancia contra el bio terrorismo, algo que el gobierno de este país prometió combatir- Continuó Parker, con rostro apenado.

Volvió a asentir, tan consciente de lo que le sucedería si la enviaban de cabeza hacia los Cuatro Grandes (Chris formaba parte de los fundadores, al igual que Jill o la BSAA, pero no formaba parte de la junta directiva absoluta dentro de la central de Washington). ¿Pero que importaba? Estaba cumpliendo su deber de mejor amiga, el de ayudar a toda costa a su amistad en algo tan importante como salvar a un hijo en apuros.

Chris se estaba impacientando allí sentado, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la estancia.

-Sin contar con que uno de los sujetos de máxima prioridad para nosotros fue capturado y llevado al medio de Nevada. –Incluyó mientras se rascaba la barba que comenzó a dejarse crecer- Y de la cual no tenemos un mínimo de información posible…

-Yo si tengo datos- soltó rápidamente, interrumpiendo al castaño. Los tres hombres se quedaron de piedra al escuchar sus palabras- Chels fue inoculada con otro virus y según Emm estaría manifestando sus capacidades en ella, pese a que el E suele neutralizar los efectos de todos los virus ya conocidos. Esto es algo muy fuerte, muchachos, algo de lo cual nunca nos habíamos enterado. Las cosas horrendas que produce… Bueno, no puedo explicárselos sin mostrarles siquiera las imágenes que recibí.

Fue a buscar su portátil y el _pen-drive_ en el cual tenía toda la información. Volvió rápidamente y posó el ordenador sobre su mesa de café oscura. Comenzó a mostrar todo lo que tenía a los tres hombres, convenciéndolos definitivamente que lo que estaba enfrentando la agente Whiteland era algo muy grave. Chris no titubeó ni se mostró algo asustado al ver las imágenes, aunque Sandy supuso que era por la vasta experiencia combatiendo a diversas criaturas; Parker se estremeció al ver con lo que se enfrentaba su pareja de años, temiendo por la integridad de ambas en aquel momento; Kirkmann parecía un chiquillo el cual "vislumbró" un monstruo bajo su cama, se lo veía profundamente consternado al igual que preocupado por la integridad física de la mejor agente que tenía hasta la fecha (después de que Chris se tomara un descanso, Emily comenzó a trabajar de manera mucho más ardua en lo que respectaba a reconocimiento de campo).

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?-Inquirió Parker, con su característico acento- ¿Emily te lo envió?

-Algunas cosas si, otras las obtuve por métodos algo fraudulentos… A nivel nacional.

Chris se llevó las manos al cabello para luego frotarse el rostro; Kirkmann meneaba con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria, cual padre al regañar a un hijo desobediente; Parker simplemente continuó observándole. El hombre de cabellos castaños estaba algo maravillado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amiga de tantos años, hasta casi podía asegurar que sentía una especie de admiración por ella. Además ¿Qué persona le roba archivos al gobierno de aquella manera?

-¡Ahora tenemos un problema muchísimo más grande! ¿En qué carajos pensabas, Sandy Dewey? ¡Esto es delito federal!- Vociferó el castaño, mientras se sentaba pesadamente y balbuceaba cosas inteligibles.

-Chris, ¿Realmente piensas que le quité todo esto al gobierno? Vaya, gracias por la confianza como hacker de medio tiempo, pero no me veo ni remotamente capaz de ingresar a semejantes servers sin ser detectada en el primer milisegundo que intente burlar su seguridad- Bromeó la rubia, su cabello cenizo estaba atado en una simpática coleta con la cual jugueteaban sus dedos. Todos pensaron que parecía una adolescente que estaba comentando las fechorías que realizó después de un fin de semana de juerga. –Solo voy a decir que tengo quien me ayude allí, por lo que esa es la manera en la que extraigo datos. Aunque quizás me den una condena, no va a ser igual a la de robarme yo misma la información… creo.

Se hizo otro silencio incomodo, mientras los tres hombres pensaban en que decir o hacer. Sandy y ya tenía experiencia en lo que respectaba a la cárcel. Ella y Edward fueron demasiado rebeldes para unos padres religiosos ortodoxos, y ambos sabían lo que era enfrentar la pena impuesta por la ley; aunque al final terminaron dirigiendo sus vidas por la senda de la justicia, aquella mancha en el pasado seguía siendo notoria. Si no fuera tan complejo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se hubiera echado a reír enfrente de aquellos hombres tan preocupados. Hacía mucho que no reía y en especial con todo el clima tan tenso que habitaba en el corazón de todos los que conocían a Emily y su hija; se contuvo cuando su propia conciencia le dijo que se tomara algo enserio en aquel momento.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Emily no está y ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo que corresponde a la desaparición de ella- comenzó Parker, cruzándose de brazos- Los jefes están furiosos por los datos que se perdieron y sobre aquella falla en el sistema.

-Los muchachos de Sistemas se las verán también, pero esto es mucho peor. –Convino Chris, con las manos cerradas en puños tensos- Dios, Sandy… Qué problema que armaron…

-En defensa de la señora Dewey creo que lo hizo de buen corazón, sin fijarse siquiera en las consecuencias nefastas que podría tener en su desempeño laboral. Los Cuatro Grandes deberían fijarse un poco en eso cuando todo se haya solucionado…

-Exacto, Chris- Interrumpió groseramente la mujer, con un tono bastante enojado- Lo hice por mi amiga, quien estaba desesperada porque volvieron a tomar a su hija, quien a su vez es alguien de máxima prioridad dentro de la BSAA y el gobierno. Si esos tipos sintieran algún que otro sentimiento, dirían que lo hice por buenos motivos al igual por la desaparición de Emmy. ¡No te pongas tan irritante!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas furiosas; fue Chris quien, al cabo de diez minutos de silencio, cedió.

-Ya veremos que hacer…

* * *

Chelsea lo sentía. Lo sentía en todo su ser y alma; estaba sucumbiendo a la transformación del maldito virus desconocido sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. ¡Estaba atada, por amor de Dios! Inmovilizada contra su voluntad. Su madre se había marchado buscando la cura perfecta para su salud y vida imperfecta; Para aquella existencia marcada por tantas cosas que ni siquiera sucedieron cuando ella estaba en el mundo terrenal. Lo comprendía ahora, que todos tienen que pagar por sus pecados; no podían librarse de la ira divina que amenaza con enviarlos al Infierno a pagar por sus culpas. Por los delitos espirituales de otras personas, en su caso.

Por la infracción de una madre quien trabajó en la corporación que ella juró erradicar de la faz de la tierra, a ella y sus virus del demonio. Por un padre que no fue capaz de pelear por la verdad en el pasado y murió haciendo la vista gorda a lo más evidente.

De cualquier forma, le faltaba el más grande de todos: nacer en un mundo convulsionado por un nuevo tipo de amenaza.

Se acabaron las guerras de antes, donde hombres peleaban con otros semejantes por el orgullo nacional. Así como se acabó la gloria de la guerra allá por el final de la Gran Guerra, suplantado por el apoyo nacional desmedido por las promesas vacías de la reivindicación de la "Gran Nación". El nacionalismo que antes impulsó cuerpos de soldados enteros se esfumó igual de rápido de los combates bélicos; ahora los hombres se enfrentaban a una amenaza mucho más potente y mortífera.

Las balas ya no mataban, eran las bio armas las que arrancaban las almas de los cuerpos físicos.

Tyler y Steven (oh, sus "hermanos" mayores) peleaban codo con codo para vengar a sus hermanos caídos por esta nueva forma de eliminación humana; exponían sus cuerpos a agentes infecciosos que los podrían convertir en seres que ansiaban comer un poco de carne, sin mente racional, sin recordar la causa por la que perdieron su energía vital. Ellos solos no eran los que arriesgaban sus vidas, eran cientos de miles de mujeres y hombres que peleaban por terminar de una vez con todo el mal provocado por una misma corporación. A sus dieciséis años lo comprendió todo, con la "lucidez" de una persona de cuarenta.

Cerró definitivamente los ojos y se quedó así, tendida inmóvil en la camilla que la aprisionaba. No quería sentir el dolor físico que estaba experimentando en aquel momento, no quería sentir nada más. De sus heridas de bala comenzó a expeler un líquido negruzco, muy viscoso, que nada tenía que ver con la sangre. Su brazo creció en proporción, llegando a medir hasta dos veces su tamaño original. Sus dedos se deformaron en grandes garras afiladas, su mano se cubrió de bultos de piel dura como la roca, parecían escamas si se analizaba. Las venas y arterias se notaban fácilmente por la piel, color grisáceo escalofriante. Todo su brazo izquierdo estaba transformándose, emitiendo un calor infernal por los sistemas de defensa del cuerpo que intentaban apalear la infección. La piel cambió a un tono pálido enfermizo, casi como el de un cuerpo sin vida; El virus E luchaba contra la nueva amenaza, sin poder destruir a quien estaba reclamando el cuerpo donde moraba. El huésped corría serios riesgos de desaparecer.

Para asegurar su supervivencia, era mejor que actuase rápido e intentara repeler los efectos del otro agente.

Era el peor temor de todos los que la conocían, una cepa capaz de vencer las capacidades fagocitantes del virus creado por la mujer rubia tanto tiempo atrás. Algo tan o más poderoso de lo que se conocía como "el agente definitivo".

Algo que… cambiaría las guerras biológicas para siempre.


End file.
